Harry Potter and the Ice Princess (Book 3)
by gadman85
Summary: Harry, Elsa and their friends are about to start their third year at Hogwarts. What awaits them now, especially since Anna will be starting her first year? Who is this Sirius Black person? How in Merlin's beard did they end up with a Defense Professor who seems to know his stuff!
1. Prologue

HP x Frozen

A/N: As I did previously, this prologue will be repeated at the start of Book 3 with the first chapter. I do this because people still select to follow Book 2.

Book 3 Prologue: The Wizard's Prison

Azkaban was a very terrible place. The Wizarding prison was on a rocky island in the middle of the North Sea. It was built more like a fortress, a fortress meant to keep the people inside from escaping. On top of that, the guards weren't a force to be reckoned with either. They were literal soul sucking beasts that devoured happiness from those around them.

The prisoners never again knew happiness once they were convicted and sent here. Many of them went mad eventually. In fact, all of them went mad eventually. All of the wizarding population knew this as pure and solid fact. They never felt sympathy though. Only the worst of the worst the wizarding world provided, were sent to Azkaban and they deserved their fates.

Two men in Auror robes walked the halls of the main tower on the rock in the middle of the sea. They were escorted by two silently floating excessively tall beings with their features hidden by hooded robes. The figures were keeping their distance as a glowing animal of some kind marched between the two men.

"I really hate having to do these checks like this," a tall man said to his shorter companion.

"It has to be done," the short man said.

"I know… It's just with these guards it seems pointless. It's impossible to escape Azkaban. Everyone knows this," the taller man said. He had long black hair tied back and a clean-shaven face.

"I beg to differ. I'm firmly of the belief nothing is impossible. We do live in a world of magic," the shorter man said. He was bald but had a thick neatly kept goatee.

"I forget. You're a muggleborn. I suppose that's why the higher ups like bringing on muggleborns to our department. You all keep us on our toes in that way. It is a good mindset to have in our line of work and I would usually agree. But in this case, it is impossible. No one escapes Azkaban," the tall man said as he opened a set of doors in front of them.

"I feel him! He's all around me! He's here! I'm his favorite he tells me. I want him inside me…" a crazed woman said from behind bars. She was touching herself in a very inappropriate way.

"Hello to you too, Bella…" the short man said with a scoff.

She suddenly grabbed the bars and smiled while licking her lips hungrily. "You… Ohhhh… I'll get you. Just wait, you Mudblood! My master will return. He'll free me! And take me in all those wonderful and horrifying ways," she said with an evil crazed laugh as she moved in a very suggestive manner with the bars.

One of the figures came forward and took in a rattling breath.

"No! No! Don't take him from meee!" the crazed women said with a look of horror as she quickly scrambled away from the bars. She wasn't so eager on trying to intimidate the muggleborn Auror now. She was huddled in a fetal position against the back wall of her small cell.

"I swear she gets worse every time. Wish she would do us a favor and just go the way of her husband already. He just stares vacantly at the wall all the time," the short man said.

"I agree with you there. I really liked the Longbottoms," the tall man said as he gave the now cowering woman a glare.

After a moment, the two men nodded to each other and split up. They each took a side of the tower to check on the prisoners, for all the good it did. They were mostly concerned with finishing up as soon as possible and leaving the place. They usually had an "After Prisoner Check" drink in one of their favorite pubs. They both needed it so their nerves could settle after the experience, even with the Patronus' help.

[-] [-] [-]

The two men gulped and looked to one another once they joined back up again after finishing most of the prison. There was just one prisoner left and he was the most notorious of them all.

The man was evil and vile. He pretended for most of his free years to be friends with his eventual victims. He was even the best man at their wedding. He also fooled everyone and acted like he hated his family and their notorious ways. Harry Potter would still have loving and caring parents, if it wasn't for this darkest of dark wizards.

"Alright then," the tall man said. Both of them got their wands ready. This prisoner was actually the most clam of the lot and most sane, even if he was still off the reservation. That however, only made the man seem more dangerous. No one in Azkaban, with the dementors guarding, should keep their sanity that long. No matter how little remained.

They opened the set of doors and walked down the dimly lit hall. They looked into the cell. Their mouths dropped open in shock. "I just had to say it was impossible…" the tall man muttered to himself with a sigh.

"We better inform the Ministry and talk to the guards. Sirius Black has escaped. Raise the alarm! He can't have gone too far. There'd be no where for him to go until we came," the short man said. They soon got to work. It was going to be a long night. They only hoped they weren't too late.

[-] [-] [-]

Outside of the tower on one of the few shorelines to the prison's island, a large black and shaggy dog ran fast. He picked up his speed even more, once he heard the alarms. He quickly jumped into a boat and transformed into a man wearing tattered clothes with a gaunt face.

He was once considered the most handsome of the guys by many girls, but his time in prison had taken its toll. He no longer had the healthy lean muscled body that drove witches crazy. His grey eyes, once deemed noble and entrancing, were now haunted and dark. His long black hair was greasier than a certain Potions Professor, which was something the man personally despised.

The escaping prisoner quickly rowed the boat as much as he could. "He's at Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts!" he kept shouting to himself over the stormy sea. It was a mantra he had repeated many times recently. It was one of the few things that kept him going during the last days of his stay.

Sirius Black had done the impossible! He escaped Azkaban. He wouldn't celebrate though. He had a mission. He had unfinished business. He had someone he needed to avenge.

He had a rat to catch and kill.

* * *

A/N: I have seen Frozen 2 now, if anyone cares about that. I might carry over some of the story elements, but I also feel I've changed things up too much to treat it as canon for this story. It is a good thing this fic is an AU, so I can easily do that. I really did like Frozen 2 though. It was one of three times in my life I decided I would buy the movie when it was out for sale, before I even finished seeing it.


	2. Chapter 1

HP x Frozen

Chapter 1: Rough Start Summer

Harry knew it was stupid to lose control like that. He figured he was probably on the run now. He hoped things could somehow get cleared up. It wasn't like he used his wand apart from when he called this strange bus, but surely that would be okay. It was completely by accident and no one saw him. He at least hoped no one did. That large dog he thought he saw didn't count... right?

He had a vague plan in his mind for what he thought was a worst-case scenario. He would go to Gringotts and get a lot of money first. Then he would rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron. After that, he would write Professor McGonagall and maybe Professor Dumbledore too. He would ask them for help. He was very sure they would know what to do. If that didn't work, he could write Elsa. She was Royalty after all, even if she was from a different country. If it turned out the Ministry was after him, he could hide out the rest of his days in Arendelle.

He was pretty sure he had a head start and the Ministry wouldn't be after him yet. Last summer when Dobby used magic in his house, they only sent an owl and that was it. Surely, they wouldn't be too eager to catch him for accidental magic. They would probably take care of Aunt Marge first, which gave him some time.

That was the only reason he hoped they would take care of her though. He wasn't about to feel sorry for her. Not after all she did to him over the years and again this summer. She could just stay inflated for all he cared.

Harry's mind wasn't content with just the Arendelle idea though. It kept thinking up other ideas on what to do with his life from now on. "_Maybe I could still go to Hogwarts and work with Hagrid or something… That wouldn't be too bad,_" he thought to himself.

His mind gave him images of a life with Hagrid. He saw all of his friends and the other students playing Quidditch and learning magic without him. There was a Malfoy look alike who said, "Hey everyone, look! Hagrid's servant boy… What was his name again?"

A Pansy look alike giggled and said, "Not that it matters now, but it was Harry Potter."

The Malfoy look alike then scoffed and said, "Ha! Draco's always talking about how he called it when he said Potter wasn't anything special."

He was even given a brief but nasty image. In it, he saw an older Elsa and an older Draco together. The two were holding hands, and of all things… kissing each other!

This evil dream Draco turned to him and smirked, "I have to thank you again, Potter. If you hadn't gotten yourself kicked out, I might not have had a chance with the lovely Queen Elsa here. I was right in thinking being with her would elevate my family's status… and she's easy on the eyes too." The Elsa in this dream just silently smiled lovingly at Draco and kissed him again.

Harry broke from his musings and gulped when he heard Stan call, "Diagon Alley. Leaky Cauldron. That's you, Mr. Neville." Harry stood up and quickly grabbed his trunk before leaving the Knight Bus.

As he stepped outside, Harry hadn't expected to come face to face with the Minister of Magic flanked by two Aurors.

"Mr. Minister, Sir?!" Stan asked in shock as he quickly tried to bow politely.

"We'll take care of the boy from here," Fudge said in a neutral voice.

Harry gulped. He was pretty sure this wasn't a good sign.

"What do ya want with Neville here?" Stan couldn't help but stupidly ask.

"Neville? Seems there's been a mistake. This here is Harry Potter," Fudge corrected Stan, his voice still unchanged.

"Well I'll be..." Stan muttered loudly.

"What was that, Stan?!" Erin called from his seat. He wasn't able to see outside the door.

"Turns out Neville here is actually Harry Potter!" Stan said out loud.

"Well I'll be…" Erin muttered loudly in reply.

"Well then, see you later… Neville," Stan said with a smile and a wink before closing the door.

With another bang, the bus took off once more. Harry stood there in front of the Minister of Magic nervously. It seemed his plan wasn't even going to get a chance to start.

Cornelius Fudge nodded to one of the Aurors. "I'll take that," the man said in a gruff voice as he took Harry's trunk and tapped it with his wand. The trunk started to float just a little off the ground by the Auror's side. The Minister of Magic then motioned for them all to follow him into the tavern.

"Ummmm… Am I really in that much trouble, Sir? I didn't mean to do it. I'm not going to get expelled, am I?" Harry asked nervously.

Minister Fudge blinked at him in a second of confusion before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, that? Don't worry about that, Harry, my boy. Your Aunt's already been taken care of. We wouldn't expel you for some harmless accidental magic," Fudge said and gave a forced chuckle.

Harry was half tempted to tell the Minister about the letter he received last year that said very much the opposite, but he wisely kept quiet. Once they were in one of the rooms upstairs, Harry's trunk was set down on the floor and the Auror moving it went to report in while the other stayed in the room with them.

"Minister Fudge, what happens now? Is something going on?" Harry asked. He may not be as smart as Hermione or Elsa, but even he knew it wasn't normal for the Minister to take personal interest in some case of accidental underage magic.

"Nothing for you to worry about. We were just in a bit of a fuss looking for you after you suddenly vanished from your Aunt's and Uncle's. It is dangerous out there with what's been happening. They aren't happy with what happened, but they've agreed to take you back next summer. They only ask you stay at Hogwarts for the Winter and Easter holidays," Fudge said with a wain smile.

Harry gave a puzzled frown as he said, "I always stay there over the holidays…"

"Well then. It isn't anything to worry about," the Minister said with a less wain, more cheerful, smile now.

"I'd actually rather not return to the Dursleys ever again. Honestly…" Harry said with a sigh.

"Come now. I'm sure you'll think differently once you've rested. I imagine it's been an exciting night for you as well," the minister said. This time he gave a good-hearted chuckle, which wasn't forced.

Harry figured he wouldn't get anywhere on the subject now. "How's the hunt for Black going, Sir?" he asked as a way to change the subject.

Fudge gave a sigh as he said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you've heard…"

He then gave a fake confident smile as he said, "We'll catch him any day now. Don't you worry. The Azkaban guards are out in full force looking for him."

Truth be told, Harry was only able to pick up on the man's underlining worry because of studying Elsa carefully since first year. She was much better at this stuff than the Minister it seemed. Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised by that. She did mention taking Queen Training for a few years.

Fudge gave a shudder as he added, "I've never seen them this angry before. They probably took his escape as a personal insult." He then stood up and was about to leave as he asked, "Do you need anything else, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment and got an idea. Maybe not the best idea and it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. "Could you… Could you sign a permission form for me, Sir? Third years get to visit Hogsmeade on some weekends. It says I need to have a parent or guardian sign the form, but I figured you could instead."

The Minister of Magic seemed a little caught off guard by the request. He soon gave a frown as he said, "I'm afraid not, Harry. I'm not your parent or guardian. Rules are rules. We have to follow them."

Harry frowned to this. He wanted to point out they were already breaking the rules for him, but Harry knew how adults like Fudge would react to such statements. They would just get angry and say that was different or something similar. Instead, all Harry said was, "I understand, Sir."

Fudge seemed to relax at those words and adopted a rather friendly smile as he said, "Well then, if there isn't anything else… I'll be on my way. The room's yours until school starts. Unless you have somewhere else you could go."

Harry understood this somewhere else would have to be safe. He thought for a moment about what he could say here. "Actually, there is somewhere I could stay. It should be really safe as well, Sir."

The minister looked at him with a discerning eye.

"It's out of the country. A really close friend of mine lives there and I could stay with them," Harry said carefully.

"Really? Where and who is this friend of yours?" Fudge asked sounding unimpressed. It seemed like he was already going to say 'no', but decided to hear out 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Harry swallowed nervously before answering. "Her name's Elsa Evergreen. She's from Arendelle." The remaining Auror seemed to straighten up in surprise. Harry could have even sworn the man's eyes narrowed on him briefly as he gave a slight frown.

"Arendelle…" Fudge repeated to himself. His eyes filled with curiosity.

Harry nodded to him.

Fudge was surprised to hear this. Then again it wasn't too uncommon for witches or wizards from Arendelle to attend Hogwarts, even if it was a rarity. It was still something of note and that was before taking into account Harry Potter was friends with this Elsa girl.

Fudge thought over his options here. It could work in his favor to give The Boy Who Lived his wish here. Honestly, this might work out for the best regarding Black as well. If the boy left the country, the Ministry wouldn't have to worry about keeping track of Harry's movements along with searching for Black.

Even if Sirius Black heard Harry left for Arendelle, it could be a boon for them. Black would have to use muggle transportation or a broom to get to Arendelle. Both of which would leave a trail to follow. And if what he heard about Arendelle was true… it would be even better. He had to ask first to make sure, "Bellick?"

"Yes Minister, Sir?" the now named Auror asked.

"Your sister lives in Arendelle doesn't she?" Fudge asked as he looked to the man for an answer.

Harry's green eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. She does. She's an English teacher. She loved the country and moved there a few years back," Bellick answered.

"You've visited her correct?" Fudge asked. The man nodded. "Is what they say about the land true?"

"Yes Minister, it is true. Magic is kind of muted there. Someone as powerful as Black in his prime wouldn't even be able to use his own wand properly there. The witches and wizards from there have to grow re-accustomed to it after they attend magic school, and even they may not be able to use their magic fully. That's part of the reason they usually stay here or move to other countries once they've graduated. Owls still work just fine there though," he answered.

"So... we'll have a way to stay in contact if need be," Fudge said mostly to himself. Bellick nodded to this anyways.

The Minister of Magic stroked his chin in thought. "Okay, Harry. That can work. You'll still be able to return to school on time, since your friend also attends Hogwarts. I do have one condition though," he started.

Harry held his breath and nodded to show he understood. He didn't want to test his Potter Luck here by saying something.

"Mr. Bellick will watch over you and stay next door until you can make arrangements with your friend. He will accompany you and let us know when you are safe and sound in Arendelle. Can you agree with this?" Minister Fudge asked.

Harry gulped, but nodded vigorously as he said, "I can do that, Minister, Sir." He would have to set something up later and hope it worked out for the best. Either way he would owe Elsa big time and do whatever he could to make it up to her.

Fudge nodded to Harry before turning to Mr. Bellick again and saying, "Feel free to visit your sister for a while after sending the all clear, Mr. Bellick." The Auror nodded and thanked the Minister. Harry instantly knew there was more to this than just letting an employee visit his family, but he remained still. Harry didn't trust himself to not make things worse at the moment.

"Well then…" Fudge said with a sigh of relief. "Now that we've taken care of everything. I'll be going." Cornelius then stretched out his hand to Harry. Harry shook it and smiled in thanks. "I'll be off then," he said in farewell as he left.

[-] [-] [-]

As soon as the Minister was gone, Harry hoped the Auror would leave as well. Mr. Bellick didn't though. Instead, he waved his wand on the door and the windows before turning to Harry with a grave expression. "You would do well not to advertise your friendship with Miss Elsa Evergreen so easily, Mr. Potter. Too many people could recognize the name, even with her alias."

"You know Princess Elsa?" Harry asked in shock. He didn't think the man would actually know her. He was plenty surprised the Auror knew of Arendelle.

Mr. Bellick nodded and gave a sigh and a smile. "My sister Penny teaches both Princesses in English. She got the position right after she moved there pretty much."

"Does that mean, Minister Fudge…" Harry started, but the man shook his head and cut the boy off.

"I've visited there a few times. Never met either of the Princesses before, but I love the country and respect the privacy they give their royal family. I also do as they do and don't betray the names of the Royal family's princesses to others," he answered.

"What about these others you mentioned?" Harry asked.

"They won't either," Bellick replied.

"Then what is the harm in using her alias freely?" Harry asked.

Mr. Bellick gave a frown as he said, "Others might not be able to hide their surprise at hearing The Boy Who Lived is friends with the Crown Princess and she is in fact a witch. The gift runs in the Royal family, but it is always a bit of a surprise when it awakens in someone young enough to attend Hogwarts."

Harry gave it a thought and he blinked in question as he unintentionally asked, "Then is it a really big deal Princess Anna will start attending Hogwarts this year?"

Mr. Bellick's eyes widened in surprise and he didn't bother to hide it this time. "So even Princess Anna will be attending Hogwarts," he said in a dream like voice.

He chuckled and added, "If the stories I've heard are true about the sisters. Then even the well-known Weasley twins could be in for a run for their money. Penny says Elsa is usually very calm and unlikely to do anything too bad, but if Anna asks her to do something then everyone better be ready and willing to laugh it off afterwards."

Harry remembered when he and Elsa visited the Weasleys last year. He remembered how Elsa played along well with the Twins' joking and even gave them a couple of ideas they usually over looked due to simplicity. He nodded and said, "I can see that. She does actually get along fairly well with Fred and George."

Mr. Bellick gave a smile as he looked over the room one last time to be sure everything was in order. He was about to leave when Harry spoke again. "So, I guess this means you really can enjoy visiting your sister on the Ministry's pay."

The Auror gave a chuckle as he eyed Harry and said, "Picked up on that, did you?"

Harry nodded, "I've learned to look at things more carefully and see what's really going on with people. Elsa's 'Queen mode' is too good to see past otherwise and she's not too keen on admitting when something is really bothering her at times."

"But it seems she's told you quite a bit," Mr. Bellick commented. It was obvious he wasn't too sure if that was a wholly good idea yet or not.

"True. But it wasn't something she shared easily. I'm the only one she's told about being a Princess. I didn't think it would hurt to use her alias like I did. That's the only reason I did so. Everyone at Hogwarts knows her as Elsa Evergreen anyways," Harry said.

Mr. Bellick gave a thoughtful hum. "Think I'm going to write a few careful letters to people who are in the know. Especially since both princesses are going to be at Hogwarts. Goodnight, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling you'll be able to write that letter to Elsa soon," he said from the door. He left as Harry gave his back a questioning look.

When the door closed, Harry heard a tapping on his widow. His green eyes brightened as he let Hedwig in. "Hedwig! You found me already?" he asked. The snowy owl gave a hoot as if questioning why he doubted she would.

"It's been a crazy night, girl." Harry said as the owl hooted in question. "Do you think you're up for a delivery?" he asked.

Hedwig hooted as if insulted he dared doubt her ability.

Harry gave a chuckle as he said, "Sorry, Hedwig. I just wanted to make sure you were willing is all."

Hedwig gave him a nod.

Harry looked in his trunk and found a couple of owl treats to give her while he wrote his letter.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I hate to bother you, but well… it's been a crazy night and a lot has happened. I'd rather give you the details in person if possible, but the jest of it is I kind of accidentally inflated my Aunt Marge. She was talking bad about my parents and she has this dog that really hates me. She thinks it's funny to let him chase me and bite at me. I'll tell you more in person. Anyways… I'm finished with staying at the Dursleys for the summer. I'm currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman knows which room._

_I kind of ran into green bowler hat here surprisingly. He told me I could stay here for the rest of the summer or somewhere else. He didn't say it out loud, but I knew he meant somewhere safe. I already told you a little about that Black guy in an earlier letter this summer. For some reason, the Minister and many others think I'm a prime target. I remembered a lot of the things you told me at the end of last year. I sort of told him I would ask if I could stay with you for the rest of the summer. I'm sorry if that causes you any problems…_

_He wasn't convinced until I told him where you were from. I know it wasn't a good idea and I won't do so again easily, but I was really desperate at the moment. It turned out for the best this time at least. Penny's brother is an Auror and he was in the room and assured the Minister your country was a safe place for me. He didn't tell the minister who his sister tutored for, but Mr. Bellick knows who she teaches._

_I'll tell you __everything__ like I promised you I would after what we talked about at the end of school last year. I may not tell you all of it at once, but if I can stay with you for the rest of the summer, then we'll have plenty of time to get a good start._

_Again, I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble. I just thought I would ask, because as much as I like the thought of staying in Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer. I'd rather spend it with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry sighed as he finished the letter. He meant what he said about telling Elsa everything. He hated talking about himself and all of that, but after learning Elsa's secrets he felt he owed her the same. He also felt like he could talk to her maybe. "_I mean she told me how she almost killed her own sister, even if it was by accident,_" he thought to himself as he rolled up the letter. That was pretty good proof of how close they were as friends in his mind.

"Here, Hedwig. Take this to Elsa please. I'm not sure if she's in Arendelle right now or not. She might be doing some of her training with Vitus. Get it to her as soon as you can, please." Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's out stretched leg before opening the window for her to leave.

Hedwig gave him one last hoot before disappearing into the night. It was soon after she just arrived here, but Harry wasn't worried about over working Hedwig or anything. She had been cooped up for so long over the summer. She knew to take the time she needed and this was a perfect chance for her to be the amazing owl she was.

[-] [-] [-]

When Harry went to bed that night, the last thing he expected was to hear a knock on his room's door as he was about to have breakfast. He figured it was probably Mr. Bellick so he opened the door easily. However, Mr. Bellick didn't have platinum blonde hair. He also didn't hug tackle people, as far as Harry knew anyways.

"Good Morning, Harry!" Elsa said happily before letting him go and standing up.

Harry stayed still on the floor a moment to look at Elsa in surprise. It hadn't even been a full couple of months since he last saw a friendly face, but it felt so much longer. The fact it seemed Elsa grew some over that period of time made it feel even longer. It could be the changes weren't really that sudden. It could be they were just more noticeable, since she wasn't wearing the Hogwarts School robes.

Elsa gave him a smile as she offered a hand to help him up. Harry grabbed her hand and got up to his feet. He was a little surprised how close he was to her when he was standing. He also barely noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

He blushed in return and took a step back as he said, "I really hadn't expected a reply to my letter so soon. I also didn't think I would see you in person again so soon either." He then recovered from his blush and gave her a smile as he said, "It's really good to see you again, Elsa."

She smiled brighter as she said, "It's great to see you too, Harry. We were actually in the area already." She then gave an enchanting giggle as she said, "Hedwig gave Vitus a bit of a surprise when she landed on our Hotel room balcony."

A strong and fit man standing in the doorway gave a huff as he muttered "Owls…" He then turned to Harry and said, "Hedwig's resting in our room back at the hotel."

The man looked to be in his late thirties to early forties with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Harry saw he had a wand, but if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have ever thought the man a wizard. Wizards weren't usually that strong looking, not even Crabbe and Goyle. Also, they usually really stood out in the clothes they wore. Vitus was dressed in a manner where he would easily pass in both worlds.

Harry nodded to the news and Vitus turned back around as if he was keeping watch and letting them have privacy. "So… What were you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was taking awareness training in the area. Being aware of my surroundings without it being obvious or distracting. I did a little last summer, but Vitus said that wasn't enough. I also had some business to attend to in Diagon Alley. I asked what Anna also going to Hogwarts meant, if anything, and getting details among other things. I want to make her first trip to Gringotts as painless as possible." Elsa gave another giggle, "She doesn't handle staying still and calm as well as I do."

Harry wasn't surprised about that. Elsa was probably the most composed and usually clam person he knew. It was part of the reason she was known as the Ravenclaw Princess after all.

Elsa then gave Harry a serious look as she said, "I already asked if you can stay over for the rest of the summer. My parents agreed, but I will still have to take my classes as will Anna. You will mostly be confined to the Palace grounds, like Anna and I are as well."

She took in a breath and said, "We do visit outside the Palace every so often, but we are careful and try to blend in when we do. Especially because my family has a lot of business dealings with people from the magical world. I've already told you a little about the Malfoys for instance."

Harry nodded to that. "Yeah. I can see how it wouldn't be a good idea for Mr. Malfoy to see me hanging around Arendelle Palace."

Elsa nodded. "If you can agree to these conditions, you are more than welcome to stay with us until the school year starts." She gave him a friendly smile and waited for his answer.

"That's all?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elsa nodded and said, "Well, we do have to get you some better fitting clothes as well."

Harry gave a chuckle. "That's not really something that would bother me. I'd love to actually have clothes that fit properly apart from the school uniform. Wait… I don't have to dress all fancy, do I?"

Elsa laughed and answered, "Only if you were going to something that required it. We like relaxing too you know, even if we are comfortable in dressy clothes."

"So, when are we going to take care of this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Today. If you're up to it. Tomorrow we can leave unless you want to wait a day or two longer," Elsa said.

"Sounds like it will be a busy day. Can we at least have breakfast first? Or can I at least? I haven't eaten yet," Harry said. He was half expecting his stomach to growl at that moment, which would have been embarrassing. Thankfully it didn't.

"I already ate, but I wouldn't mind keeping you company. If you wanted?" Elsa asked.

Harry nodded. He then gasped. "I kind of forgot to mention something in the letter."

"About Bellick coming with us to make sure you get there safe and sound?" Vitus asked from the doorway.

"I already explained the details, Harry," Bellick said standing next to Vitus. The man then gave a deep bow to Elsa and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Elsa. My sister Penny has told me a great deal about you and Anna."

"So, you're her brother she talks about? She never really mentioned you were a wizard, but then again the whole magic secrecy thing might be the reason why she didn't," Elsa said as she gave him a nod so he would stand again.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry found himself trying to use his manners even better than usual during breakfast while Elsa sat with him. As he ate Harry asked, "What do I do about money for the clothes and such?"

"We have three options…" Elsa started. "The first being I take care of it all."

Harry griped to this.

Elsa actually giggled a little. "I figured you wouldn't like that one. The other two are you either convert some of your Galleons to Pounds, or see if you can use the Gringotts card."

Harry looked to her questioningly.

Elsa continued, "The card works the same way for muggle purchases. It isn't something they give out easily, but from what I've heard, the Potter family was pretty wealthy and it is now all yours. Of course, you can't access your full account until you turn 15 because of how it was setup. But still, the goblins might make an exception in your case."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if you ask them the right questions, that will work. Either way it's worth looking into if you ask me," Elsa said.

"Alright," Harry answered easily. He felt he was pretty much past his whole spending craze and would be responsible with such a thing. He now felt embarrassed he thought about buying a solid pure gold cauldron when Hagrid brought him to Diagon Alley before his first year. As he finished his breakfast, Harry and Elsa discussed a few other things he should look into as well at the bank. It was going to be a busy day.

{-} {-} {-}

They walked into the bank and Elsa talked to a goblin who bowed deeply to her. She gave Harry a wave as she and Vitus disappeared into the back. Harry felt a little nervous standing there with just Bellick for company. He didn't have anything against the guy, but the man was very professional and kept quiet. The dark haired boy felt relief when he heard the goblin call out, "Next."

He walked up and greeted the goblin. "Hello, sir. I'm Harry Potter." The goblin looked over him and gave a nod. Harry continued, "I have a couple of things I need help with. The first is I was wondering about the Gringotts Card."

The goblin looked to him curiously.

"I know it's not something you hand out easily, I was curious if I would be eligible for one. I only have access to my trust account for now, but I was wondering if there were possibly exceptions in my case, Sir," Harry said respectfully.

The goblin looked Harry over again before speaking. "You would have to talk to your family's accounts manager."

"I didn't know I had a family account manager. I haven't heard anything from them," Harry said more to himself.

"As well you shouldn't. The Potter Family account is for all intents and purposes frozen in maintenance. Think of it as a safety precaution so heirs without eligible adults watching over them don't go and accidentally bankrupt themselves," the goblin answered as casually as a goblin could.

"So that's what I would wait until I was 15 for?" Harry asked. The goblin blinked a couple of times and nodded. He was a little surprised the kid knew about this aspect of banking.

"If you want to ask about the Gringotts card, wait over there while I look up which manager you need to see," the goblin said as Harry bowed in thanks.

Fortunately, it only took a few minutes for a goblin to call Harry and motion for him to follow him. "I'm surprised to see you so soon, Mr. Potter. My name is Silverstone. I'm the Potter Account Manager. I heard you had some questions for me?" he asked as he led Harry into to his office.

"Yes, I'm not sure if it will work out or not, but a friend of mine mentioned there is a Gringotts card. She thought it might be a good idea to ask about it, even if I can't have one since I only currently have access to my trust account," Harry answered politely.

The goblin nodded as he said, "Let me check some things and I should be able to tell you. We don't hand it out to just anyone, especially if they only have access to just a trust vault. There are of course exceptions, as there are with most things."

It was silent in the office as Silverstone looked through various papers and scrolls. After what felt like an hour, he spoke, "It seems if that is what you wish there is an exception, but only because you are now 13."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It seems your parents set up your trust vault to be constantly refilling once you hit 13. This means it continuously stays at a set amount. Before now, it would refill once a year right before school starts, if needed. With the card that will change, but so long as you don't spend over 10,000 galleons at once, you should be okay."

Harry sat there with his mouth agape. There was no way he would spend that much. "Also, this is allowed because your family's account is in good standing with plenty of money."

"It will work like the other Gringotts' card, right?" Harry asked for clarification. He wasn't sure if the goblin bank had different versions with different amounts or something.

"Of course, it works the same way," Silverstone answered matter-of-factly. "This means it doesn't actually have a spending limit, however if you spend more than 10,000 galleons at once your trust account will be frozen and marked as delinquent. It will remain so until you can pay us a minimum of 25 Galleons. Your card will also be confiscated and your family's account will no longer be in good standing, until at least 3 months after you have paid off all you owe the bank in person."

Harry gulped hearing this. It sounded like it would be really bad if he spent more than 10,000 galleons at once. Not that he planned to ever spend that much money so quickly before he graduated from Hogwarts.

The goblin gave him a discerning look and said, "Again, that is all at once or per transaction and your account is automatically refilling. In other words, if you spend 9,999 galleons and wait a few seconds and then spend 9,999 galleons again you will be good."

Harry let out a breath in relief hearing that. He wasn't ever planning to spend that much money, but it was good to know such details. He decided maybe he should take lessons on how to figure such things out on his own. He was lucky Silverstone seemed so forthcoming with information. "Thank you very much, sir," Harry said with a bow of his head.

"Now that we have cleared that up. Is there anything else you wanted to know, Mr. Potter?" Silverstone asked.

Harry held a thoughtful expression for a few seconds. "I know the account is in limbo, as the teller goblin explained to me, but can I have an account report or anything like that?"

"Yes, you can Mr. Potter. It would take time for us to fully evaluate everything in your family's vault given there is more than just galleons, knuts and sickles in it. However, I can give you a monetary report right now, if you want. I will give you a full asset and value report once it has been looked into. A full asset and value report will cost 100 galleons, but that can be deducted straight from the family vault even if it is in 'limbo'. Of course, if there are any items you wish to sell once you see the list, you may still do that through Gringotts at an additional fee of 12% of sell value for items in auction. If you wish to liquidate items instead, Gringotts will pay 95% of the assessed value. You do know what I mean by liquidate correct?" Silverstone asked.

Harry nodded to this.

Silverstone gave a nod. "Many young witches and wizards think we actually melt down the items, instead of buying them directly. I can give you an information packet that explains all services we offer for accounts such as yours, if you wish Mr. Potter."

"Can you give it to me with the Full Asset and Value Report? I would like for Gringotts to do that and I authorize the 100-galleon expense be deducted from the vault," Harry said. Silverstone gave a nod to this. He kind of liked how Harry was being rather business like and cooperative.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter. We will handle that and let you know. Send us an owl with an address to contact you, unless you already know it," Silverstone said.

"I will when I can. Thank you, Silverstone, sir," Harry replied.

Silverstone then snapped his fingers and a card appeared before Harry Potter. It was black with the Gringotts logo on the front in gold. A piece of parchment also appeared that listed the totals of money his family vault had. It was a lot more than he thought it would be. He was surprised, but in hindsight probably shouldn't have been. Especially after he learned a little more about his family's level of wealth and influence from Neville and Elsa last year.

"Is there any other business you wish to take care of Mr. Potter?" Silverstone asked.

Harry shifted a little uncomfortably as he asked, "Yes there is, sir. I'm not sure if you are the right one to ask of this, or if it falls under another department's jurisdiction. I was wanting a passport, quickly if possible. I will be visiting a friend of mine for the remainder of summer and she lives in a different country. We will be traveling by non-magical means."

"Usually you would have to go through a different office unless you want it expedited. I can take care of it here for an extra fee on top of the others. Do you wish to hear the totals?" Silverstone asked.

"Yes, I would," Harry answered.

"It is 20 galleons for the application fee. 10 galleons for the acceptance fee. There is an extra 15 galleon fee for expediting it. This is a total of 45 galleons for everything. This gets you a passport book which will work for all places magical and non-magical. Then there is a 5 galleon cost for the picture. It has to work for both magical and non-magical places. That is a grand total of 50 galleons for someone under the age of 17. You will have to renew it in two years and then again once you turn 17. Once you are of age, you will only have to renew it every 10 years," Silverstone said.

Harry agreed and signed a receipt for the services rendered. They needed more than just a verbal agreement for this. The goblin again snapped his fingers and a blank passport book along with a camera appeared. Harry's picture was taken and placed on the blank book. "Now, I need you to use this knife here to prick your finger and let two drops fall onto the book," Silverstone said.

Harry did as instructed and was amazed as he watched the information fill out in the Passport book. Silverstone used a seal on it and said a few words in his people's tongue as the Passport book glowed for a few seconds. "I used a goblin spell on it. The picture will appear as a still for muggles and will move as usual for witches and wizards to see."

The young boy couldn't help but smile at that. "That's kind of cool," he said earning a small goblin laugh from Silverstone. After their business was finished, Harry bowed again and thanked Silverstone once more for his time.

As Harry was leaving, he was stopped by Silverstone's question. "I have to ask, Mr. Potter. Will you be taking up your Lordship when you turn 15? That is the earliest you can take it up and the sooner the better in most cases. You will have to take it up at some time no matter what, since you are the last of your line. Starting sooner will get you prepared for your duties and station, allowing you to make a difference and better protect your interests."

"I'm still thinking about that," Harry answered casually. He knew a little about that stuff, but only second hand from Elsa and Neville.

Silverstone gave a thoughtful hum. "You don't have to decide right now. I was mostly putting the idea in your head. It would probably be a good idea to get some tutoring on how to fulfill the role and the etiquette required as soon as possible regardless."

"I'll think about it and inform Gringotts when I have made a decision. Does Gringotts need to know a certain period of time in advance?" Harry asked.

"At the bare minimum, three months. However, we will have to do a lot of work on our end and giving us such little notice can lead to strained relations between us. Six months prior to your official taking of the Lordship is recommended. However, the sooner you tell us the more we will be able to better assist you as a Lord. Heir Potter," Silverstone said.

"I'll think it over and let you know at a decent date prior," Harry answered as he walked out of the office. He realized it was a good idea to start looking into such things. He thought maybe he had until he was 17 at least. That felt so far off to him, but taking it up sooner might help him out in the future before he was 17. It was still an important decision not to be rushed and there was still much to do for today.

* * *

A/N: Yes yes. I know I made up a lot of stuff regarding banking that probably caused heads to explode. Oh well. It served its purpose.

Also... Book 3 chapters will probably come out at a slower pace than Books 1 and 2 did. I still don't know how I mostly averaged about a chapter a week there. I don't have as much of Book 3 already written though. I also had to do a bit of work to get even the first couple of chapters barely acceptable for posting. I really wanted to get the ball rolling on Book 3 for a while now though. There will be some big changes in this book from canon. I like them and hopefully you will all enjoy them as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Traveling with Royalty

it was later than Harry thought it would be once he finished in the bank. "What's next?" he asked. He didn't want to think too much about the Lordship thing right this minute. He did have some ideas he would run pass Elsa a little later. After all, who would be better to teach him about etiquette and other such things than actual royalty? He knew there would be differences, but it was still probably a good starting point.

"It's lunch time. After that, we have to get you some new clothes and that should be it for the day. We already got things regarding the plane flight taken care of. You got a passport at Gringotts, correct?" Elsa asked.

Harry nodded as he looked at it again. He was surprised how fast the goblins were able to get one made for him. It was official and real, but it was still surprising how fast they got it ready. He didn't even want to think how long it would have taken otherwise.

"I'm surprised we need this. You said you had a private jet you flew in on," Harry said more to himself.

"We still have to go through customs and security. It's just they actually come to us instead of us having to go through the regular way," Elsa answered.

"Soooo. That means your passport has your real name on it," Harry said.

Elsa nodded.

"Wouldn't that blow the whole cover thing?" he asked.

Elsa looked to him and asked, "How many monarchs do you know by their full name? British Royalty doesn't count in this case."

Harry thought on it, but he didn't know any. He probably didn't even know all of the British Royal Family by full name. "What about your last name? Wouldn't that give it away? I'm sure people know your parents."

"True, they know my parents, but they don't know me. They won't really know me until the official public introduction is made that I'm the Crown Princess. That won't happen until I'm 16 or 17. It's not like they'll really know how to pronounce my last name or that it is exactly the same as my parents. As far as they're concerned, I'm the daughter of a really rich family from Arendelle with a bodyguard who accompanies me when I travel. A bit of an oddity, but not something they worry about too much. Sometimes Vitus will act as if he is a family member taking care of me for my really busy and really rich parents. That usually satisfies any concerns people have."

Elsa gave a giggle and added, "It actually works out best this way. I get more or less the 'royal' treatment, but without the fanfare. I can travel without being too closely watched this way as well. If the Ministry of Magic was actively looking for me, they might find out who I am. However, I'm not a high profile escaped convict."

Harry gave an "Ahhh…" and said, "That means it is even more convenient Black is on the loose. The Ministry will be too focused on him, or other criminal activity that might be linked to him. They won't be likely to check customs logs from a muggle airport for your name. That's if they even bothered in first place, since we have an Auror accompanying us."

Elsa gave a teasing smile as she said, "See. You aren't too dumb after all. Even if you aren't in Ravenclaw." Harry gave her a mock glare that she just giggled off. He soon gave a laugh before shaking his head.

"Do you have any preference when it comes to lunch, Harry?" Elsa asked.

He thought for a couple of minutes while they walked. He smiled and said, "Italian." He wanted something that wasn't 'wizard' food and much better than scraps of the leftovers Aunt Petunia made him cook more often than not.

Whenever the Dursleys wanted spaghetti, they would go out and leave Harry with just a sandwich. Vernon claimed Harry's freakiness would spoil the mood meant for pasta. This might have been alright for Harry, but their idea of a sandwich suited for him was two slices of bread and a little cheese. If he was lucky, maybe it would include some spread close to expiring that Dudley didn't want as a snack.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry decided he liked Italian food. Caesar salad and lasagna with a side of breadsticks was probably one of the most divine meals ever! At least, Harry thought so. Sure, he loved the feasts at Hogwarts, but there was something about 'muggle' food he really liked.

As they were shopping, he discovered something else. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and moved again. He actually had to admit while he was small, he at least didn't have to tie belts and spend forever rolling up pant legs for his clothes to fit. He was in awe at the feeling. "This is what it's like to wear actual clothes that fit," he couldn't help but smile as he said those words to himself.

He got to pick out his own clothes for the most part. He did have Elsa and Vitus help with fancier clothes, but it was all good. He again looked at his sneakers. They weren't worn out anymore! It was different and his feet felt better in them than ever.

As Harry was enjoying having clothes that fit, Elsa was merely smiling and chuckling good-naturedly. She was proud the room didn't drop several degrees because of how she really felt about the matter. "_I can't let this go on anymore! Something has to be done about Harry's 'family' or at least his situation,_" she thought coldly to herself.

It was sad and heartbreaking to see Harry so happy with something that should have been normal. The Dursleys were already on her list, but they had moved up a few places. She wouldn't take down all of Grunnings because of Vernon, but she would have to figure something out about them too. No doubt some there noticed something was going regarding Harry, but did nothing about it.

It wasn't even like the family had financial troubles or anything like that. She knew Harry had it bad with the Dursleys, but she was starting to get a better idea, even before Harry told her much of anything. Despite her actual thoughts on the matter, Elsa couldn't help but still catch Harry's good mood.

Harry looked over to Elsa and could tell something was on her mind. He decided it probably wouldn't be good to ask about it. It seemed whatever was on her mind wasn't something to spoil the mood about.

He hoped she wasn't too bored with just waiting on him to get clothes. She left for a little bit earlier to get something for herself. When he asked her what it was, she blushed bright red and said it was personal. He understood and blushed too. "_I didn't think she would need to get underwear. Wouldn't she get that tailor made like everything else?_" he thought to himself.

That was a strange conversation when he asked her about clothes and stuff while they were talking after the Chamber one of the last days of the school year.

\- Flashback starts -

"Well… Everything I have is personally made for me. It's like that for the whole royal family. We can't really wear brands. It would be advertising if we did, and unfair to other companies. After all, what kind of advertisement campaign could compete with, 'The Royal Family chooses our clothes!' Nothing really can," Elsa told him.

It was really weird hearing things like that from Elsa. Harry was still getting used to the idea one of his best friends was in fact a princess who would one day run an entire country. Even harder to believe, was how powerful and wealthy said country was.

"No brands for anything?" Harry asked.

"Nope, no brands for anything. We get brandless versions of things we like," Elsa told him.

"What about music then? Like CDs and stuff?" Harry asked. The whole thing was weird, but it was also interesting. Elsa was interesting in many ways to him.

"We get that stuff kind of discreetly and keep it to ourselves. Though most of the music I usually enjoy is well… live," Elsa said blushing. It was normal for her, but it almost felt like she was showing off when she talked about it out loud, even if she was answering a question.

"That's definitely the best way to enjoy music. After your concert in the Weasley's garden, I don't think experiencing that kind of music any other way works," Harry said with a smile. Elsa smiled and gave him a hug after he said that.

\- Flashback ends -

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked quietly from next to Harry.

He blinked a few times.

Harry cleared his head and replied. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about everything. It might be a little more difficult than I thought keeping what I know about you secret from the others. I'll be able to, no worries, but finding out you're a real princess and about your powers… Those are really big secrets."

Elsa looked a little downcast, "I'm sorry you have to do this for me, Harry. I wanted to originally wait another year or two before telling anyone. I was planning on telling those I wanted to know the truth in person and around the same time with each other."

Harry shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Your secrets are pretty big and important. It makes sense you aren't easily willing to tell others. I know it's got to be tough on you too." He gave a chuckle. "I bet if Malfoy was in your place, he would have stood on top of a table his first day at Hogwarts and shouted it to everyone and expected them to bow before him in return."

He laughed a little harder as he added, "He'd probably be all like 'If you don't bow before me, Prince Draco Malfoy, I'm telling my father, King Lucius Malfoy, on you."

Elsa giggled to that. "He'd probably have a full-blown procession follow him everywhere. Trumpets and all," Elsa said and Harry laughed as they both pretended to blow horns in announcement of 'Prince Draco Malfoy'.

Elsa played along because she knew that was how Draco was. He was only tolerable and friendly when he wanted to be, and that was only with people he felt would benefit him to know well. It annoyed her a little when she heard some people quietly gossiping about her and Draco somehow being a cute couple.

She didn't get it. She was nice and friendly to him. She was like that to a number of people though. Why was it people decided she was somehow meant to be with Draco? Was it because they had hair close to the same color? Is it obvious, because she's upper class too? How was that enough 'evidence' to overlook the fact he would only be interested in a relationship with her, because it would improve his status? It was even worse and more obvious to her how wrong that idea was, after she learned what Harry and Ron heard when they sneaked into Slytherin last Christmas.

[-] [-] [-]

Once they were back in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry went to his room while Elsa and Vitus left for their hotel. As he lay on his bed thinking, Harry was surprised to realize it was just last night he accidentally inflated Aunt Marge and met the Minister of Magic. It already felt so long ago to him.

He was even more surprised he would be flying to another country tomorrow. He'd never flown in a plane before, and he was excited about it. He wondered what it would be like compared to flying a broom.

It would also be his first time in a different country. He didn't count going to Hogwarts as actually being in Scotland. No, going to Hogwarts counted more as going to a different world to him. It was just that different from what he was used to until his first year at the school.

Despite everything, Harry was already sure this would be his best summer yet. It just had rocky start. Now, he would get to spend time with Elsa. He would get to fly on a plane, and he would get to see a new country.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry woke up that morning after not really getting much sleep. Despite his lack of sleep, he was perfectly energized and wide awake in the good kind of way. He turned to Hedwig who returned yesterday and said, "Good Morning, Hedwig! Sorry to wake you up, but could you meet me at Arendelle Palace?"

Hedwig seemed to give him a curious look as she hooted in question. "Well you see, Hedwig. I'm going with Elsa today. I figured you would rather fly there on your own, than sit in a cage on a plane," Harry said to his owl.

She hooted in agreement and went back to sleep in the meantime. "Okay, but I think you will probably have to wake up after I leave. Someone else might need this room and I'm sure the Ministry of Magic doesn't want to pay an extra day just for an owl," Harry said cheerfully. The owl chose to just ignore him as she slept a little longer.

Harry went downstairs smiling and feeling much more energetic than he probably should be at this hour. It wasn't his fault honestly. He was about to fly on a private jet and spend the rest of his summer living in a Palace! That was on top of staying with one of his favorite friends and her sister. He was really looking forward to meeting Anna properly and getting to actually know her too. Meeting her after arriving at the train station wasn't really proper in his mind. It was nice meeting her, but it was just a very basic meeting since they all had to be somewhere.

He was wondering if he would also meet Elsa's friend Kristoff over the summer. He heard about him from Elsa. He seemed like a likable guy, once Harry got over the fact she knew another guy really well. Harry only hoped the boy wouldn't be too protective of Elsa and Anna. Kristoff, from what he heard, was strong and smart in his own way. He was also fiercely loyal to his family, which the boy counted Elsa and Anna among. He was perfectly fine with being around magic and wouldn't find it a problem.

As all of these thoughts raced through Harry's mind, there was a knock on his door. The dark haired boy opened it up. He was ready for Elsa's hug this time and caught her. He had almost forgotten how much he liked her hugs until meeting her yesterday morning.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Elsa asked as she stepped back from the hug.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle as he said, "Nope, not at all! I was too excited about today's trip. I've never been flying on a plane before. Especially a private jet!"

Elsa gave a musical giggle as she said, "Worst-case scenario you can sleep on the plane. It's a little over a three-hour flight to Arendelle. If that somehow doesn't work, I'm sure it won't take long before Anna tires us all out." Elsa giggled again.

It seemed she was in a really good mood as well. Maybe she was really looking forward to having him over for the summer? Harry hoped that was the case. He did feel a little bad springing this up on her suddenly.

"When you say all of us, who do you mean?" Harry asked.

"All of us. You, me and herself," Elsa answered with a laugh which Harry joined in on with her.

She then sighed. "Unfortunately, I will be busy with classes the next two days until the late afternoon or evening." She was bummed by this. She wanted to have plenty of time to show Harry around, but his request was on rather short notice, even if it was still possible for them work it out.

Harry gave her a comforting smile. "You can help me get used to Arendelle Palace after your classes then. How big is it anyways? I was also wondering if there were some nobility or etiquette classes I could take? Gringotts pretty much confirmed I was wizarding nobility. The Potter's weren't just very influential, but regular people."

"Is that so?" Elsa asked rhetorically. She was in thought. Harry gave her a questioning eyebrow. Elsa smiled and said, "If you want, you can start lordship lessons."

She then gave a devious smile. Harry found it rather entrancing oddly enough.

"Our instructors can make you into a lord that Draco Malfoy would be stumped by, if they had the time. At the very least, you would have to study hard and come to Arendelle as soon as your birthday passes over the next couple of years. Unless you can work something out to have them visit you at Privet drive."

Harry liked the idea of being able to out lord, Malfoy now that he thought about it. He thought of all the good he could do with such ability. "I like the sound of that. I could help the wizarding world in so many ways. I would of course be by your side whenever I could be. So many things that could be done though." He was surprised how after a sleepless night, he took a shine to the idea of being a lord. Maybe he just realized it was inevitable and decided to make the best of it.

Elsa's heart actually fluttered hearing him say that along with his admittance to actually being wizarding nobility. She had a feeling he was, but no actual proof. Even if his family was old, there was a possibility they could have lost their titles and status at some point. They could have still been well respected and wealthy despite having no titles. She had to try really hard not to let her excitement show at this realization. It was a really long way off and maybe she was jumping the gun, but she couldn't ignore what Harry being nobility meant when it came to potential relationships.

She also really liked this ambition of Harry's. She laughed out loud as she said, "Careful, Harry. You might be mistaken for a Slytherin with that line of thinking."

Harry gave a chuckle as he said, "I have it on good authority Slytherin's attributes aren't really that bad. It's just the people in the house that have given them a bad reputation."

Elsa gave a grin as she asked playfully, "Is that so? Who is this person?"

Harry grinned as he answered, "She's a princess from a very powerful nation. She's also the smartest girl I know and she can really pull off some amazing things when she wants."

"I think I like the sound of her. You'll have to introduce me to her sometime," Elsa replied jokingly.

Harry and Elsa tried to hold in their laughter as long as they could. It didn't take long for one of them to give up and laugh out loud. Elsa miraculously held her laughter in a full second longer than Harry.

While Elsa and Harry laughed, Vitus and Bellick held watch and smiled to one another. Bellick was in a very good mood himself. He was going to visit his sister soon. He already sent her an owl telling her this. She was excited he was coming to visit and even more excited he was with Princess Elsa currently.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry was impressed when the airport came into view. The place was massive! There were so many jets taking off and landing. The place was surrounded by chain link fences. He was actually a little disappointed when they went to a different entrance and to a smaller gated area. "Makes sense. I guess. I mean we are taking a private jet and not one of the commercial airliners," he thought out loud to himself.

It seemed Elsa picked up on his slight sadness. "Sorry, we aren't going through the main airport. Our flights were already set up before we added you, Harry."

Harry shook his head before he said, "I'm a little bummed, but it isn't a big deal. I'm also excited to see what it is like to take a private jet!" He turned to Elsa and gave her a smile as the security gates opened for them.

Driving to a private jet in a car was pretty cool too, Harry had to admit. They were actually right by part of the tarmac and he could see all kinds of planes waiting nearby as really rich people climbed on-board them. It wasn't long until they came to a hanger with a jet inside waiting for them. The pilots and the staff were giving them smiles as the car came to a stop.

"It is good to see you in one piece, your highness," all of the people said, before bowing to Elsa.

"I trust your journey went well?" the head of the staff asked as he looked into Elsa's eyes.

"It was, Gjur," Elsa said with a confidence Harry wished he had in his own dreams. She gave them a smile and a nod in thanks. As she boarded the jet, the staff all bowed to her.

Gjur then turned to Harry and asked, "Was the drive to your liking, Lord Potter?"

Harry nervously scratched the back of his head as he said, "Ummm… Yes, it was… Thanks for letting me on board." Gjur gave him a smile and a nod as Harry made his way onto the plane.

Once he was seated, a beautiful, sun tanned and tall woman with blonde hair came to him after speaking to Elsa. "Hallou. My name is Hilde. I verl be your Vead Flight Attendant for thiz trip, Lord Potter. If there iz anything you vant, feel free to ask or press de button." She indicated to a button with a human icon holding a tray.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle as he said, "I'm not really a Lord yet… Just call me Harry." The Flight Attendant gave him a lovely smile and a nod before going back to the front. He tried really hard not to stare at Hilde too much. He then looked over to Elsa and his mind gave him an image of an older and somehow even more beautiful Elsa. In this image, everything around her was dull and blurry. Harry blushed wishing he knew what to make of it all.

Unnoticed by Harry, Elsa was watching the way he reacted to Hilde. She had to admit there was a part of her that was a bit jealous. "_In a few years, I'll be just as beautiful if not more,_" she thought to herself. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. It was unqueenly to think such things, even if she couldn't fully help it and she totally agreed with them.

Despite her earlier thoughts, Elsa decided she wanted to sit right next to Harry for the flight. She thought about giving him some space at first, but that was out the window now. Elsa stood up and probably tried to show off the curve her body had, even if it wasn't too pronounced yet.

She felt some satisfaction when she noticed Harry staring a bit before shaking to clear his head as she sat down right next to him. "I decided I wished to sit next to you for the flight," she said. Harry wouldn't have any say in the matter, not that he cared to have any argument with this outcome.

Hilde came back with their drinks and was a little surprised when she noticed the Princess was sitting right next to the boy. If she didn't know any better, she would think Princess Elsa was being protective of Lord Potter for some reason. "Vour drink, my highness," Hilde said with a smile as she handed the Ginger Ale to the Princess. Elsa gave her a smile and a nod in thanks.

"Vour drink, Lord Potter," Hilde said with a strong but beautiful accent, in his mind at least. Harry thanked her while he blushed. It was a little odd Elsa didn't really seem to have too much of an accent compared to Hilde he briefly thought. Elsa had only a slight, barely noticeable, accent.

Elsa looked over Harry curiously. Based on his reaction to Hilde, she wondered if he had a thing for accents. There was an embarrassing part of her that thought to test it by purposefully letting her accent slip more. It was a very silly thought, but it was there nonetheless. If she hadn't grown in confidence, thanks to her training with Vitus and her time at Hogwarts, she might start to really dwell on such thoughts. It was difficult at times being both a Crown Princess and a teenage girl.

[-] [-] [-]

As their flight continued, Harry decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since meeting Hilde at the start of the flight. "How come you don't really have an accent?" he asked Elsa. It would make sense for her to have one, since English wasn't the native language of Arendelle.

"Probably because I've been taking English lessons for a really long time. And my instructor is British," she answered as Harry nodded. He remembered again that Penny, Bellick's sister, was the English tutor for both princesses.

Elsa was then in thought for a moment. "Accents are actually rather subjective in a way."

"How so?" Harry asked curiously.

"You see yourself as speaking normal English. If you were to visit America, you would think they all had an accent. However, to them you would be the one with the accent. The same goes for Canada or anywhere else they speak English. Even in Arendelle, where a great many of the people love to speak English regularly, that still applies. It doesn't matter to them that English is a best a second language. You will still be the one they see as having an accent," she said.

"I've never thought of it that way before," Harry admitted with a thoughtful look as he took a sip of his drink.

Harry was again in thought. "Now that I know you are a Crown Princess. I have to wonder why you kind of go with us on our crazy ideas? You've made your disagreements apparent to us, but you still go along with it or even help us out," he said.

Elsa blushed to that. "I'll admit that is a fault of mine. I am a future Queen. However, I'm also a regular girl. Before Hogwarts, I was only really friends with Anna and Kristoff. There is a part of me that wants you all to see me as a friend and not a future ruler. I sort of act accordingly to those wishes," she said.

"I can get that. But even when we're smuggling dragons?" Harry asked with a slight smirk that caused her to blush again. Harry wasn't sure if he was just noticing it more or what, but he really liked getting her to blush. She was really cute when she did.

"Well... I mean... I see that as an exception anyways. Dumbledore may be very powerful and well respected. But even he would have to do something after learning his groundskeeper, who isn't even allowed to use magic, is illegally raising a dragon next to a school full of kids," Elsa said.

"Huh... that actually makes a surprising amount of sense," Harry said with a thoughtful look.

"There is also the fact I kind of need to keep my being royalty secret, as we have discussed. If I were to pull rank too often, I feel it might lead to questions from you all," Elsa replied in a way to hopefully bury this discussion.

"What about when it came to the troll?" Harry asked. It seemed they weren't finished with it yet.

"I was really close to using my powers then to save Hermione's life, but you, Neville and Ron showed up like heroes right out of a fantasy book," Elsa said giggling a little as Harry blushed.

"You three arriving made it so I didn't have to expose my powers. I was even less willing to do so then compared to now. We had known each other for only a couple of months by that point. It didn't matter I already saw you all as close friends," Elsa finished on a more serious note.

"There is something I've decided for while you are visiting Arendelle. I will pull rank if needed for you to comply," Elsa started after a moment of silence.

"Sounds serious. What is it?" Harry asked.

"While you are in Arendelle around the palace, you will be referred to as Lord Potter by the staff," Elsa said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked uneasily. He didn't really like that idea. He wasn't a lord yet and he kind of wanted to usually let people just call him Harry, even after taken up his title.

"Etiquette and manners are only part of being a lord. You need to have the confidence as well. Before you can out lord Draco, you need to be used to having people call you Lord Potter. Otherwise people might not take you seriously as a lord, if you keep telling them to just call you Harry. You don't have to always insist people refer to you that way or act stuck up. However, you need to show you are used to such treatment and know it is necessary and expected in some situations," she explained.

"I can see your reasoning. I'll try to go with it…" Harry said with a frown.

Elsa held one of his hands quickly and smiled to him as she said, "That is all I can ask of you. When it comes to your friends, you don't need them to really see you as Lord Potter all of the time. I'd be really hypocritical if told you to do that, considering I'm not practicing the same myself."

Harry smiled to her and blushed at her holding his hand. "I feel much better about that," Harry said.

[-] [-] [-]

Despite wanting to stay awake the whole flight talking to Elsa, Harry eventually drifted off to sleep. Not all that unexpected given he didn't really sleep last night. Harry didn't notice it himself until he was jolted awake by the airplane landing on the tarmac. He looked around blinking a little as he fully woke up again.

Elsa gave him a playful smile as she said, "Welcome to Arendelle. Sleepyhead."

Harry might have given her a frown in return, but instead he looked outside the window. "Wow!" Harry said as he looked outside into what was the early evening, though it was still rather bright outside. He guessed that made sense. They were further north and it was summer.

He could see mountains in the distance and rolling grassy hills in the immediate vicinity. It was very green, especially for an airport. He also saw what looked like some old castle walls just outside the airport's boundaries.

"It is too bad you didn't wake up a little sooner. It is rather beautiful really. This used to be an old port Arendelle used. That's why there's that castle wall like that. Some time ago the land seemed to rise above the water a little and this port was no longer used. There are some 'explanations' as to how this happened, but I'm pretty sure it was an ancestor of mine using magic of some kind. I don't know why though," Elsa said to Harry as he looked outside.

"That's interesting. Have you found out a lot about your ancestors with the gift?" Harry asked.

"Some. There's still a lot of reading material on the matter in the Royal Family's personal archives I need to look through," Elsa said.

Harry watched as the plane taxied to where they would deboard.

"We will actually leave the airport very quickly. Since I am the Crown Princess, we will be given special treatment and priority. Our bags will go straight into our car, which is waiting for us with the engine running," Elsa said. Harry nodded to show he understood her.

"It is getting late here and we have a bit of a drive to the palace. We are about three hours ahead of where we were," Elsa further explained.

"It might be a good thing I didn't sleep last night in that case. Otherwise I might never fall asleep tonight," Harry said with a smile as Elsa giggled while placing a gloved hand to her lips. Harry found it really cute when she did that. Were all girls like this? Or was Elsa just this amazing?

[-] [-] [-]

Harry wanted to look over everything in the car they were taking. He had never been in such a fancy limousine before. He had never been in any limousine before. He did enjoy it a little, but then he drifted off again.

When he woke up, they were in the Capital City of Arendelle. He was a little worried he might have gotten too much sleep due to his naps and still might not fall asleep that night. He did get to enjoy the view of the city now at least.

"Tomorrow you can get a proper look at Arendelle. There is an old harbor right by the Palace. The view from the Palace is amazing! It isn't too bad being confined to it really," Elsa said.

"Will I have to meet your parents and everything tonight?" Harry asked. He was starting to feel nervous. He wasn't sure how he would react to meeting the King and Queen of Arendelle.

Would he make a fool of himself and get kicked out? Maybe they would decide Harry wasn't worthy of breathing the same air as the future Queen of Arendelle. Was Elsa's father going to give him the whole overprotective dad routine? He could literally send an army after Harry!

"Don't worry about that. My parents are too busy tonight. They do usually go out of their way to have dinner with Anna and me, but we are arriving rather late. My parents and Anna should have already finished dinner. We'll be having something quick tonight. No feasts meant for royalty I'm afraid," Elsa said with a laugh.

"Fine by me. I'm knackered. Anything too fancy tonight might end up with me face first in it," Harry said with a chuckle.

"When we arrive, don't worry about your stuff. It will be taken to your room while we eat," Elsa said. Harry again nodded. This was really going to be something. Harry hoped he didn't make too much of a fool of himself during his stay. He wanted to really enjoy the rest of his summer.

[-] [-] [-]

Dinner may not have been a feast for royalty, but it was still impressive for Harry. Elsa had given him a very brief tour considering how tired he was. Elsa was leading him to the room where he was staying, when suddenly a red and blonde streak cut them off.

"You weren't thinking about having Harry go straight to bed without saying hello to me first? Were you?" Anna asked.

"Actually… Yes. It has been a long a day and I figured you would have already turned in for the night," Elsa answered.

Anna frowned to that and gave a pout. "There's no way I could go to sleep this early. Especially when we have a guest!" she said giving a smile.

She turned to Harry and grinned brightly. "Hello, Harry! I can't believe I get to see you again before Hogwarts," she said.

"Hello Anna," Harry returned. He then gave a yawn and blushed a little.

Anna giggled and smiled as she said, "You can go to bed now."

Harry managed to give a tired chuckle as he said, "Thank you, your Highness."

Anna pouted to that. "Unless you call Elsa that as well… This is your warning," she said.

"Duly noted, Princess Anna," Harry said before giving a tired bow.

Anna rolled her eyes as Elsa giggled. "I'll let you two off the hook this time. I'm sure you're both very tired," she said before shaking her head and going back to her room.

Elsa looked to Harry and the two laughed again. Harry was sure this would be a fun summer.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too much of a drag. I originally had this as part of the previous chapter, but it got to be way too long. I also felt it couldn't fit with the next chapter for much the same reason. The next chapter still needs some work, but hopefully it won't take too long before I feel it can be posted.

I actually wrote Harry's visit to Arendelle a long time ago, since I had planned for it starting with the first book. That meant a lot is already written, but it is also a bit of a mess in some ways with all that has happened and changed since I first came up with it.

I also kind took this as a bit of a chance to answer some of the questions people have asked about Elsa's behavior in going along with the others as much as she does. I also couldn't help but sort of show why I am not having this be a Elsa/Draco pairing (Which from my experience is actually the most common HP x Frozen crossover pairing, despite what some people have claimed).

I don't have a problem with that pairing, but I don't see how people think it would work in this story. I guess they "accidentally" forget Draco himself more or less showed he only liked the idea of being with Elsa for selfish reasons. She is pretty and he feels she would really improve his family's status and his personal status at Hogwarts.

I'm not trying to be too mean about it. If someone really wants to tell me why they would be a good pairing in this story, tell me. I wouldn't mind the discussion and seeing their reasons. Just remember... I can't really reply to guest user reviews.

See you all next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Elsa's Royal Demesne

Harry looked out the window of his room at Arendelle Palace. It was sinking in at a whole new level he personally knew royalty. Knowing your friend is a Crown Princess is one thing. Seeing the palace she calls home and the lands around it? That was something else entirely. He could see the old harbor along with the houses and stretches of land winding up the mountains in the distance.

He was surprised how much color there was in land this far north. He also found the Capital of Arendelle to be breathtaking with the way it looked. The city around the palace was a delightful mix of old and new. All of the new buildings went with the old architecture style and color scheme the best they could.

Harry was pleasantly surprised the palace wasn't drafty when he thought about it. He always figured places like this would be. Hogwarts could be a bit very drafty at times. Then again given Elsa's family history with magic, it might be her ancestors cheated a little when it came to their home.

He turned from his window and once more took in how large his room was. It really was the size of a dorm room at school or maybe even a little bigger. However, unlike at Hogwarts, this room was all his alone. "No wonder she considered the dorm rooms at Hogwarts 'not that big'," Harry said to himself with a bit of a chuckle as he remembered her saying that back in first year.

Right as his chuckle ended, there was a knock on the door. "Lord Potter, are you decent?" a woman asked from the other side.

"Yeah," Harry answered as the door opened and a maid entered the room.

"Do you wish to join the princesses for breakfast, or eat in your room?" the maid asked.

Harry blushed a little as he replied, "Ummm… I'll join them." It was weird being asked where he wanted to eat his meal, not to mention he was asked by a genuine Palace Maid.

"Follow me then, if you will Lord Potter. I'll take you to where they usually have their breakfast," she replied with a smile.

Harry followed without much fuss. He knew he was really lucky to have a maid who spoke English really well. Elsa arranged for it to help him feel more at ease while staying here.

Harry whistled in awe as they walked the grand halls to where he would have breakfast. The maid leading him smiled as she said, "I never get tired of walking these halls while working here."

"I can believe it. This place is amazing!" Harry said. "Hogwarts is cool and all, but it doesn't really have the warmth and feel of this place."

Arendelle Palace had brightly lit halls with deep colors. In fact, some of the darker places he had seen here, would be considered brightly lit at Hogwarts. There were several paintings hung on the walls in places here as well. These portraits didn't move and instead seemed more regal for it. Seeing the portrait of the fat lady drunk more than a few times really kind of ruined the whole regal thing when it came to portraits at Hogwarts.

There were a lot of beautifully designed windows letting in plenty of sunlight during the day in the palace. At night, the many chandeliers lit the place up with a warmth you would be hard pressed to find in Hogwarts. Harry got to see that first hand last night.

Harry also liked all of the rugs and carpets on the floors. Hogwarts mostly had stone floors outside of the common rooms and dorms. There were plenty of chairs and benches scattered throughout the palace halls for sitting. It really would be tough going back to Hogwarts once this summer ended. That would be a first for Harry. Usually he was all too eager to return to Hogwarts after summer break.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard the sound of laughter coming from their destination. "Good Morning, Harry!" Anna called excitedly from where she was sitting next to Elsa at their table.

Elsa gave Harry a warm smile as she more calmly said, "Good Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well last night?"

Harry sat down across from her and nodded. "It took a bit to get used to the room and bed, but I slept really well. I now know what you meant when you said the rooms at Hogwarts weren't _that_ big." Elsa and Anna both giggled to this.

It wasn't long before a couple of servants entered the room. One of them started pouring glasses of water for each of them. The other started taking their orders. Harry felt like he was actually eating in a restaurant of some kind instead of a home, even if that home was a palace.

Once the orders had been placed, Harry spoke again. "I like Hogwarts, but already I feel your palace is more warm and homey."

"Hogwarts is impressive in its own way. But I do find myself missing Arendelle Palace a good bit while I'm there," Elsa admitted as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"I still can't wait to see it!" Anna said with a bright smile. She then gave Elsa puppy dog eyes as she asked, "Are you sure you won't tell me how I'll be sorted into a house?"

"I'm sorry Anna, but no," Elsa replied sincerely. Harry could tell it wasn't easy for Elsa to not give in to her sister's pleading. "I can say you will be put into a house and I can even tell you what the different houses are like... again... But how you get sorted is something you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself."

Anna gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess that will do…" She then instantly perked up and asked, "What House do you think I'll end up in?"

Elsa gave it a thoughtful look before answering. "Either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Most likely Hufflepuff, I believe. I don't see you ending up in Slytherin. I also don't see you in Ravenclaw, even if I would love for that to be the case."

Harry curiously asked, "Why do you think Hufflepuff?" Anna nodded in agreement with his question.

Elsa smiled as she said, "Well Anna is the best little sister in the world." She then looked to Anna as she said, "You love Arendelle just as much as I do. You work hard, even if you don't like your lessons. You're smart, but you don't love studying. Nor have you completed Accounting class." Elsa gave a laugh to the last bit.

Anna gave a frustrated sigh, "I hate it… It's sooo boring… I know it's important and all, but we have people who take care of that! Heck, we have an entire staff specifically for that alone. There's even a large branch of the government for that stuff regarding Arendelle."

"And that's why you won't be in Ravenclaw. You don't absolutely love studying regardless of if the subject is boring or not," Elsa said with a smile.

"How would she fit in Gryffindor?" Harry asked next.

Elsa gave a bit of a mischievous smile as she said, "She is brave, but also rather reckless at times in her scheming." Elsa laughed as Anna playfully pouted and stuck her tongue out at the older sister. Harry gave a laugh at the interaction.

"Whatever the case may be. I can't tell you how glad I am I get to share Hogwarts with you," Elsa said with a loving smile to her younger sister. Anna returned the smile.

"I'm glad you don't have to worry about trying to hide such an amazing part of yourself anymore. I now feel as if nothing will separate us again," Anna replied. Elsa smiled warmly and gave her younger sister a quick hug.

It was interesting to see how the Arendelle sisters interacted with each other compared to the Weasley family's kids. Elsa and Anna seemed to know exactly where to draw the line and not to take things personally or be offended by the other's teasing. They also seemed to give as good to each other as they got and then follow up with a very heartwarming sisterly moment. It was also really something to realize these two girls were real life princesses.

Harry would easily admit he really liked seeing this side of Elsa. He had only seen hints of her sisterly side before now. That was usually when she was around Luna at Hogwarts. Elsa was different as a big sister around Anna though. In truth, Harry probably just liked seeing more of Elsa period.

[-] [-] [-]

Once Elsa departed after breakfast, Harry was left with Anna as company. He felt a little awkward about this. He didn't know her anywhere near as much as he did Elsa. He liked Anna, but she was obviously very different from Hermione and Elsa. Those two girls were usually calm, even if they had their moments. Anna was really friendly and could run around at 100 miles per hour if she wanted, and probably still have more than enough energy for the rest of the day. That's the feeling Harry got from her at least.

Despite Harry feeling anxious, it seemed Anna had no such problem. She gave him a smile and said, "How about I give you a tour of the some of the grounds? Elsa will be busy with classes until later this afternoon. She almost always has lunch with me, but that's usually quick. She won't really be free again until late this afternoon or early evening."

Harry nodded to this and asked, "Don't you have classes as well?"

Anna shook her head, "Not again until Monday. Since I have yet to go to Hogwarts, I actually get a little bit of a summer break." She then sighed and added, "I guess next summer I'll more or less have her same schedule."

She brightened up again and smiled as she cheerfully concluded with, "Oh well! I also get to go to a magic school for most of the year."

Harry then realized it was in fact Saturday. "Does Elsa usually have classes on Saturday?"

"She does, but usually not as many as the rest of the week. She has Sunday off. Actually, earlier this summer she had a couple Saturdays off too, but not today because of her recent trip," Anna answered as she led the way.

Harry frowned feeling as if this was somehow his fault. Maybe she would have arrived back earlier and had today off if it wasn't for his sudden request. Anna looked over her shoulder and said, "She's always extra busy after her trips. It makes up for the lost time."

Harry felt relieved hearing this. The last thing he wanted was to burden a real-life Princess. "Thanks for telling me that," he sighed in relief. Anna nodded and gave him a pleasant smile similar to Elsa's when she was trying to make him feel at ease. It worked with the younger sister as well.

They walked outside to the sounds of birds chirping and insects buzzing. The garden here had lots of plants everywhere. Not too far in front of them was a gazebo lightly covered in vines with colorful flowers on the roof. There were several bushes around the area with pathways winding between them.

Harry looked over the garden while Anna stood not too far away in a grassy section. "I have to admit it. I didn't think someplace north like this would have so much color," Harry said earning a giggle from Anna.

"Arendelle is a beautiful and magical land," she answered as she placed a hand on the ground. After a moment, she grinned to herself. It seemed as if she could feel the magic in the land itself to Harry. As she grinned, she added, "Plus, it is summer. Winter can be really cold at times, but late spring to about the middle of fall is always nice."

Harry looked around a moment longer before Anna said, "Ready to continue your tour of the grounds?" Harry nodded and followed the younger princess once more.

Anna showed Harry more of their gardens and even a pool area that seemed to serve as a greenhouse of sorts as well. The place had changing rooms and a small bar for serving drinks and food. There was even a hot tub along with lounging chairs and a couple of benches.

"We have our own pool because it would cause too much of a ruckus if we went to public pools and such. The more I've thought about it. The more I've come to understand our lives probably wouldn't be too much different, even if Father and Mother didn't try their best to keep us out of the public eye. Being royalty already would mean we had to limit what we could do in public," Anna said as Harry looked around the pool area more.

He liked it. He'd never really been able to look around a pool before. He did have swimming lessons, but that's because there was a deal and Vernon rarely passed up such things. Apart from the lessons, he never got to go on pool trips. The Dursleys had of course gone to pools a lot, but again "Harry's freakiness" would've probably turned the water purple and caused normal decent folk trouble.

Harry was smiling as he looked over the area. He probably had something that could count as a swim suit. Maybe he would try asking if he could swim while he was here.

Anna noticed his smile and in what was probably typical Anna fashion, teased him a little bit. "Hmmm? Are you imagining my sister in a bikini?" Her mischievous smile grew into something the Cheshire cat would applaud as she noticed Harry's cheeks turn a bright red.

She giggled in a manner reminiscent of Elsa, but girlier as she added in a sing song voice, "I guess you are now." Harry just blushed as he knew his mind was going to have a field day with his dreams that night. Though he did really like the idea of seeing Elsa in a swimsuit.

He quickly recovered and grew calmer. Thankfully he was used to playful Arendelle princesses, since Elsa had that side as well. He smiled to Anna and said, "Be that as it may. I would like to swim. I've only been to a pool for swimming lessons when I was much younger, despite the Dursleys going a few times each summer."

Anna wasn't giggling anymore. She had a smile that didn't fully reach her eyes for a couple of seconds. Harry could tell there was something on her mind similar to Elsa when they were shopping before flying here. Anna's features weren't as well schooled as her sister's though, so he was able to pick this out easier with her. Anna's smile did eventually turn genuine again as she said, "We can definitely do so with Elsa this summer."

Harry might have made sure she didn't mention his reaction to her earlier teasing, but there was a part of him that partly trusted Anna to an extent already. Maybe it was because she was related to Elsa, or maybe it was how honest Anna seemed in general. It could also be he thought she wasn't the type to be mean like that. She knew where to draw the line, even if she had to first figure out everyone's line so she could draw it. Maybe it was the fact she too was a princess and just had that natural quality found in many rulers.

"We can even have a couple of the staff open the bar. One person can usually run it alone so they'll switch shifts every so often. It is seen as a bonus getting to work this bar when we're using the pool. They can make anything and know a lot of really good non-alcoholic drinks for us, since we aren't supposed to have grown-up drinks yet," Anna explained.

After their stop at the pool, the two continued to tour the grounds. Anna was a good tour guide. She pointed out extra things like where she and Elsa had a camp out in one of the gardens years ago. She even took Harry to some good viewpoints on the grounds.

Harry looked out over the sea and mountains through one of the old guard towers' windows. It was nice feeling the sea breeze and hearing the water along with the seagulls and other birds. He looked to Anna as the wind picked up and blew her hair around a little. The white blonde streak caught his attention.

"What do you think about the blonde streak? Does it bother you?" he couldn't help but ask.

Anna had a bit of fond smile gracing her lips as she said, "It used to at first, though I didn't know where it came from at the time." She giggled, "I used to think it happened because of a dream I had where the rock trolls kissed me there. I guess it was partly true."

She grew more serious and said, "It does bother me a little bit still, but only because it reminds me of that night. I was foolish then and it really hurt Elsa when it all happened. I've mostly gotten over that, but it is still something I'm not proud of."

She started to smile again and said, "After a while, I came to actually like it. I know it is weird, but it's a reminder that part of Elsa is always with me. When she first went to Hogwarts, I would actually twirl it when I was sad or feeling lonely. It always made me feel a little better, even though I didn't know why at the time. Now, I also like the look it gives my hair and I don't have to do anything to color it."

Anna smiled wider as she took in a deep breath of the sea air. "Come on. It's about time for lunch," she said as she led the way back to the main part of the palace.

[-] [-] [-]

Lunch had been a short but wonderful affair, just like Anna said it would be. Elsa ate with them and they talked a little before she went back to her classes. Anna retired to her room wanting to get ready for Hogwarts again.

Harry soon discovered the younger princess was already making plans from everything she had heard about the magical school. Her plans were all top secret and only founding members of the Elsanna Exploration Society were allowed to see them at this time. This meant only Anna and Elsa could see them, but Elsa wasn't likely to look. It was also something Anna mostly did for fun.

After spending a little time in his room, it was getting to be late afternoon and Harry was looking around the palace interior again. At least the parts he was allowed to visit. He wasn't really too limited, but he kept out of parts used for business purposes only at this time.

There was still much to see of the palace, even after Anna's tour. He was walking close to an open door when he heard Elsa's voice speaking. However, he couldn't make out a single word. She was speaking in her native language.

If he was to guess, he would say it sounded Norwegian, but not exactly the same to him. He would also say it sounded beautiful. Most likely, though he wouldn't admit it yet, the language sounded nice to him because Elsa was speaking it.

He intended to just pass by the open door without interrupting, but soon he heard Elsa call to him. "Harry! There you are." She turned to the person she was talking to and said something quick to them. The other person gave a smile and a bow before walking away.

"How has your day in Arendelle been so far? Anna wasn't too much of a bother, was she? I love her, but she can be too much at times," Elsa asked him happily with only a bit of concern in her voice.

"It's been amazing! Anna showed me around a lot and even took me to one of the gardens. I've never seen so much color in one place before. It was nice," he answered.

"Doesn't your Aunt garden?" Elsa asked looking at him with her deep blue eyes. They could be very entrancing when looked at closely.

Harry might have felt a little heat on his cheeks or not, he wasn't sure, before he answered. "She does, but Aunt Petunia isn't really very fond of colorful plants. She finds them messy and distracting from the perfectly cultivated rows."

Harry gave a sigh, "The Dursleys were always about making everything uniform and perfectly 'acceptable' without standing out too much. That's why we never got along. I was too different for them."

Elsa frowned. "From what you've told me and written in letters, it sounds like it has to be something more than just that. I think you should report them."

Harry frowned to this. "Would anyone believe me over them?"

"They should at least investigate. But I'm not familiar with Britain's ways regarding such things," Elsa said with a frown. She wished she knew more about British laws. She knew plenty, but not in the things that would help Harry the most.

Harry shook his head. "It would be more trouble than its worth. There's also those protections Dumbledore told us about, even if I'm not sure there as important as he claims they are. There are places like this. I'm pretty sure there are many ways to keep from being tracked by Death Eaters as well."

Harry frowned at it all. He really didn't think the protections Dumbledore mentioned were worth the mess the Dursleys gave him. While he was sure there was more that could be done than leaving him people who hate wizards and witches, he didn't know what it could be. He was just sure there had to be a better option though.

Harry sighed and then gave Elsa a warm smile as he said, "I've been feeling better talking to you about it. I'm glad we made that deal after the chamber. It made my time with them more bearable this year. It helped me remember Hogwarts isn't just a dream and I do have good friends who care about me, even if they're in a different house."

Elsa gave a giggle, "I do try not to go back on my word." Her blue eyes looked at him as she asked, "Have you thought about talking to anyone else about these things?"

Harry nodded. "I have thought about it. I don't think I'm ready. Ron wouldn't know what to do. He's always been surrounded by a family that loves him. Neville probably wouldn't either. He has his grandmother and uncle. She can be stern, but it is obvious she loves and cares for him. Despite that one incident he mentioned in first year, his uncle seems like a pretty likable guy. Hermione would probably overreact. As you know, she does care deeply for her friends, but she gets carried away about different things and will get heavily involved."

Elsa liked being the one he confided in, but knew there were things she wouldn't understand. She thought maybe she would try to encourage Harry to talk to Luna about things. Luna lost her mother, so it might be good for her too. Elsa gave a resigned sigh, "You're probably right, but it would probably help you to talk to others as well."

Harry was in thought on the matter. He felt Elsa place a hand on his arm as she smiled and said, "Come. Let's go somewhere nice and not dwell on that too much for now. What Garden did Anna take you to?"

"The one with the Gazebo near the pool?" he answered a little unsure. He wasn't sure if it had a proper name. It seemed Elsa knew which one he was talking about and had a destination in mind as she led the way.

[-] [-] [-]

They took their time walking through the palace together. They eventually came to a set of doors. The doors were rich dark colored wood with small windows at the top and lead outside. Elsa smiled as she looked back at Harry before opening the doors.

As the doors opened, Harry was greeted to a beautiful sight. There was a large roofless stone structure on the right side. The stone pillars had intricately cut designs of women in beautiful flowing dresses. The stones which made up the roofless top had a beautiful ribbon pattern running across the center and floral designs on the top and bottom of the horizontal stone. There were again overgrown vines and flowers on the structure without being too wild or too maintained looking.

In front of them, there were many well cared for shrubs, trees and flowering bushes. There were beautiful stone walkways weaving in and out of sight and through grassy areas. Harry could even make out some beautiful garden art here and there as well. He hoped they would get a close up look during this impromptu walk with Elsa.

He followed Elsa as she walked to the stone structure with the slightest happy skip to her step. "This is actually my favorite garden on our grounds. I love them all, but this one really stands out to me for some reason. Anna and I would play in this garden a lot when we were younger along with the one you mentioned earlier. That's her favorite garden."

Elsa giggled as she walked around a fountain inside the structure and said, "It was her favorite because it was close to the pool. When we would play during the summer and got too hot, we would run and jump into the pool, even while wearing our clothes a couple of times. Mom got mad at us and told us in the future to use the changing rooms first. After that, we each kept at least one swimsuit there to change into all summer long. Anna said it was too much of a hassle to go and get them from our rooms first. I actually agreed with her on that."

Harry gave a chuckle. He was already seeing Anna as his second favorite princess. He walked up next to Elsa and looked at the fountain closer. It was pretty nice, but in a simple way. It was also deep and it looked like there were fish in the large bottom pool.

"It doesn't get too cold for the fish?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head and sat on the edge. "Not really. Ice will form on the top, but…" She pointed into a corner where there was a contraption of some kind. "That keeps the water oxygenated and warm enough under the ice. The gardeners will also carefully crack the ice when it isn't too cold out here."

Harry and Elsa stayed there for a little while listening to the fountain and watching the fish. They also enjoyed the surrounding area's sounds as birds were singing and bugs were buzzing while flying by. Harry could understand why Elsa liked this garden so much. It was beautiful and serene, kind of like her.

Elsa stood up and beckoned for Harry to follow her again. "I want to show you some of the different garden statues here." Harry was happy about this. He really wanted to see them. It was quite atmospheric given the sun seemed to be catching the area with just the right amount of light.

As the two walked, Elsa pointed out some of the different sculptures. There was one with a large cat and a cuddling cub. A little further there was one with two bear cubs playing on a tree while a third licked honey from its paw at the base. Next, there was a statue of a fairy queen. The fairy queen was beautiful and elegant with an enchanting smile. She sat on a lily pad with her wings spread out behind her.

Harry found one statue he particularly liked. It was of a knight wearing leather armor with a sword and shield on his back. He was standing tall and strong with a spy glass in hand to his side. Harry wished he had looked that way when he faced the Basilisk instead of being in his dirty and torn school robes. Then he would have at least looked the part of a hero in front of Elsa while they battled Riddle and the snake.

As Harry thought on this, he made up his mind on something. He wanted to learn how to actually use a sword and fight. Well at least get some tips and maybe a good recommendation on a workout routine. He didn't want to be a burden in the future. The way Elsa fought and acted during the battle was awe inspiring for him. He also wanted to be worthy of the enchanted blindfold he pulled from the sorting hat which he still had in his possession.

They moved on once again.

[-] [-] [-]

"Ahhh…" Elsa said with a nostalgic smile as they came to a different statue. "This one was always my favorite." She leaned in closer to the statute. It depicted a Queen or Princess dressed for battle in armor that looked functional and still somehow beautiful and feminine. Right next to the Queen was a Knight with a grim face wearing armor as well.

"This one's my favorite because of the story mom always told me about it." Elsa pointed to the Queen and said, "This was Queen Rianna." She then pointed to the knight and said, "He was, as depicted in the statute, Lord Nikolas. He was in love with Rianna and wanted to prove his love to her."

Elsa got a little more comfortable and Harry did as well. She then continued, "Arendelle was invaded by a force from the East. Our forces did what we could to hold them off, but eventually the invaders managed to take the opposite side of Arendelle and started working their way further inland. Lord Nikolas fought bravely with his forces claiming his victories would be in Rianna's name. He vowed to ask her to wed him once he was victorious and proven."

Elsa gave sigh. "He wasn't. He ended up having to retreat with his men and spoke with the Queen herself. He was depressed he had failed to push them back. Also because of his actions the invaders decided to go straight for the palace. They were high off the morale of their win against him."

The Crown Princess gave a small smile as she said, "Queen Rianna in the end chose to march into battle and lead the forces herself. With the knowledge and insight Lord Nikolas gained facing them, the two worked together and managed to push the forces back. They also worked to make sure all of the invaders were dead, captured or forced to fully retreat."

"When they were finally successful, Arendelle celebrated the victory. Lord Nikolas was glad the land was safe once again, but he was saddened he wasn't able to protect it himself. He felt unworthy of ever loving Queen Rianna as more than just her vassal. She noticed his sullen mood and spoke to him about it," Elsa's smile grew a little here.

"She asked him, 'Good Sir, what dampens your spirits? We just successfully repelled a massive invasion force.' He looked to her and said, 'Yes, your Majesty we did and I am glad for this, but I failed on my own. I wasn't able to prove my worth.' She then looked him in the eyes and asked, 'Why did you retreat?' He looked to her confused but answered, 'We were outnumbered and I knew their forces would only grow if we tried to hold them out any longer.' She still looked at him and asked, 'Why didn't you stand your ground to continue to prove your worth?'

"He had a grim face as he said to her, 'My pride and feelings of love aren't worth the lives it would have cost. Neither would be standing proud in front of you, my Queen, over such a costly and foolish victory, if it were to have succeeded in the end.' He knew he was damning himself to be forever known as a coward. Or so he thought. However, Queen Rianna had smiled as she spoke."

Elsa cleared her throat and spoke in her 'Queen' voice, "You chose to save the lives of your men when there was no other option and placed their safety over your own desires. Your actions caused the invaders to focus on attacking the palace instead of destroying the homes of our people and building their forces' strength further. You did not stand in front of me as a victor, nor a foolish Lord who lost his people."

The storytelling princess dropped her voice back to normal as she continued, "He felt as if it was over for him. Instead the Queen smiled once more and held her gaze on him. 'No, Sir Nikolas. You instead stood beside me and together we ensured Arendelle's victory. The Queens of Arendelle have never been ones to sit on the sidelines and let those they love do all of the work for them. We would feel as if we had failed our people and the land if we did.' Lord Nikolas had looked stunned when he heard her words."

Elsa smiled fondly at the figures as she seemed to be ending the tale. "The Queen spoke to him more intimately and said, 'You have proven yourself far worthier than any others when you chose what was best for the Kingdom and its people over your pride and personal desires. If I were to choose a King, I would want one who was strong, brave, smart and humble enough to help the land before himself.' After that, Lord Nikolas professed his love to her. Queen Rianna happily accepted his feelings and later Lord Nikolas became King Nikolas. The two ruled Arendelle and together brought about prosperity and strength to the land. The invaders did try again years later, but this time they never set foot inside Arendelle, even if the battle was still bloody."

Harry was impressed hearing the story. The fact it was true, made it even more interesting and amazing. "_Seems strong women have always run in the royal family,_" he thought to himself with a smile. "I can see why you like this statue so much," he said to Elsa as he looked at the two figures closer.

Harry wanted to be more like Nikolas now than the knight he saw earlier in the garden. He wanted to be strong, brave, and smart. "_I'll just have to make sure I don't hesitate as much to admit my love,_" he thought to himself. Harry was thinking how to get stronger and improve himself, that way he would be ready when the time came. If it ever did come.

He got an idea. "While I'm here, can I study some as well? I do kind of need to catch up since I didn't think to do so the last two summers. I know three weeks won't be enough, but maybe it will give me a start."

Elsa nodded, "I can ask the tutors if they can spare the time."

"Good. I'd also like to learn how to fight as well, or at least how to get strong enough to start learning to fight," Harry said.

Elsa gave him an encouraging look as she said, "That sounds like a good idea. We both know you will have a lot ahead of you. There is no better way for you to survive the next wizarding war then learning to fight as well."

Harry held a grim face close to matching the statue's as he nodded. "After this year, it is clearer than ever he will return and come after me. I need to get ready for when that happens."

Elsa grasped one of his hands in her own. "I'll do what I can to help when that time comes as well." The two were more determined than before to meet the future head on.

As they shared their determination, they heard a voice call to them. "There you two are! I should have known Elsa would bring you here."

Elsa stood up and smiled, "Anna. What did you want?"

Anna smiled as she said, "It's about time to eat. Mom and Dad are eager to meet Harry."

Harry gulped nervously. He really hoped he survived dinner with the King and Queen of Arendelle. More importantly… "_I hope I survive dinner with Elsa's mom and dad…_" He thought to himself. They were the same people, but putting it that way seemed more terrifying to Harry.

"_Yeah… I think I have a long way to go before I have Sir Nikolas' bravery…_" he thought as he did his best to walk. His legs seemed to have decided they were perfectly happy with not moving, thank you very much. He really hoped this wouldn't end up being his last night in Arendelle. He really hoped he didn't make too much of a fool of himself at dinner.

Elsa seemed to sense something was amiss with Harry. She grabbed his hand and smiled to him as she gave it a light squeeze. Harry smiled back to her and felt more at ease. It was amazing how such a simple gesture could really help a person out.

"_Maybe… Maybe… I'll only half disappoint them,_" Harry thought as Anna led the way inside and Elsa held his hand. He was still nervous about eating dinner with Elsa's parents, but he resigned to this fate. He could only avoid them if he left all together, but that meant he wouldn't get to spend the rest of summer with Elsa. Some things were worth the risk, and he counted this as one of those instances.

* * *

A/N: I originally had the dinner here as well, but the chapter felt too long like that. Now I just have to figure out what to do so the next chapter doesn't feel too long… I swear I'm aiming to have them back at Hogwarts by the seventh chapter at the latest. I seem to drag out the summer too much in this series, even if a lot happens during it.


	5. Chapter 4

HP X Frozen

Chapter 4: Dinners, Letters and Heart to Hearts

Harry was standing a little nervously in front of a mirror. He was looking over the outfit he wore. It was a set of nicer clothes he bought while shopping with Elsa and Vitus. He really hoped they would do him service here. He again went over all of his proper manners and everything. He didn't know much, but he hoped the little he knew would at least get him through the meal.

Harry took in a deep breath and there was a part of him that thought about putting on the magical blindfold and hoping it would help him focus. However, he was pretty sure it would be strange if he arrived wearing a black blindfold covering his eyes while eating. It would probably be seen as rude. The last thing he wanted was to upset such powerful rulers, and more importantly Elsa's parents.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in…" he said. His voice was much smaller than he would have liked. He needed to find that Gryffindor courage, which gave him the sword and blindfold. He needed to do so quickly.

Elsa opened the door and Harry couldn't help but stare with a smile tugging at his lips. Elsa was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that sparkled and the fabric looked really nice and soft to the touch. He would guess it was a really rare silk of some kind. Seeing the girl in such beautiful attire, was something his mind instantly took a picture of and placed in his long-term memory.

His annoying teenage brain was probably thinking of new ways to torture him with the sight in his dreams that night. It would be even worse with the bikini mental picture. "_Thank you soooo much for that, Anna,_" he thought to himself sarcastically. It didn't matter that he liked the mental picture a lot. In fact, him liking it so much is probably why it would be so bad.

"Are you ready for this?" Elsa asked, her voice sounding to him as wonderful as it usually did. He felt a little calmer, but still shook his head. Elsa gave him a relaxing smile as she said, "You're getting too nervous. My parents don't see you as an enemy coming to steal their daughter or anything like that. They know how much of a friend you have been for me. They're nowhere near as scary as you think they would be, especially around us."

Harry wasn't so sure about that. He was pretty certain they had magical mind powers and knew some of the dreams his mind threw at him, especially over the last year. They probably also knew about the bikini thing as well. If Anna wasn't Elsa's younger sister and such a friendly person, he might be mentally cursing her for that whole deal.

"Any suggestions?" Harry asked hopping Elsa had the key to instantly gaining her parents' approval in everything.

Elsa continued to smile. "Just be truthful if they ask anything and try your best to not get too tense," she answered.

Harry was glad she didn't tell him to relax or something like that. Relaxing was probably a pipe-dream at this point.

"I've already told them certain things not to ask you about for a while yet. There shouldn't be any really tough questions. They were relieved when I assured them you weren't keeping those things from me," she said to him calmly as she looked at the two of them standing next to each other in the mirror.

Harry was more and more glad he made that deal with Elsa at this moment. He didn't think she would keep others from questioning him too much on more sensitive subjects. It seems she felt their agreement was more involved than just talking to each other.

Elsa gave him a quick hug and another one of her reassuring and beautiful smiles. She then said, "Plus, enjoy the food. It will be really good tonight." Harry gave a chuckle to that, even if it might not have been something usually chuckle worthy. "This is your home too, Harry," she added.

Harry blinked a few times to those words and gave a smile. This place in a way did feel a bit like a home, now that he thought about it. It really did, compared to the Dursleys. This was yet another reason he was grateful to have met Elsa. Harry didn't really understand it yet, but there was a part of him that equated Elsa to home at times.

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and opened them again. "I think I'm ready for this," he said.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she looked into his amazing and determined green eyes. She nodded to him and said, "I believe you are."

[-] [-] [-]

Dinner that night was ever so delicious, but it wasn't too complex. It seemed the sisters knew which utensils he was most familiar with and had the cooking staff prepare a dinner accordingly. There had been a lot of small talk at first during the meal, but it was kind of obvious all parties were a little on the hungry side that night. Harry was thankful. It caused him to feel a little more comfortable.

"How has your stay been so far, Harry?" Queen Iduna asked with a smile her daughters obviously inherited. Strangely this caused Harry to feel more at ease in a way.

"It has been very different from what I usually experience for summer, but I've really loved it. Elsa and Anna have really helped me feel at home and gave me great tours of the palace and the grounds. I give you the best thanks I can for allowing me to stay on such short notice," Harry answered as the queen smiled at him.

"We were actually excited and a bit thrilled our daughter made a friend she trusted enough to allow over for summer. It is just a pity it was because of such an unpleasant matter her trust got to that level, but perhaps it was for the best," she added.

Elsa looked to her mom and said, "I was planning to invite him over soon enough anyways, mom…"

The queen gave a chuckle. "I believe you, Elsa." She then took a bite of her steak dinner.

"To make a friend you can trust your life with like that, is a blessing," the king added with a smile as well. Elsa for some reason blushed a little and Harry gave her a small smile.

Harry then said, "I do wish it was due to a better situation. I do trust my friends a good bit, but…" He turned to Elsa. "There isn't anyone else I would have wanted with me in that situation besides you, Elsa."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat or four at that admission and she smiled brighter at Harry. She was pretty sure he heard the loud thump in her chest, or if he didn't, he had to have noticed her brightly burning cheeks.

Anna, she noticed, was giving her a "Dddaww…." look and her mother was as well. The blushing Crown Princess kept smiling, but was a little worried. She was pretty sure her mom and sister were going to find time to give her "love pointers".

"I've always believed those around us either bring out the worst of us or the best of us. In most cases, it is the best of us. I'm hoping that is the case here," her dad said.

Harry gulped as he tried to appear calm and nodded. "I think that way too…"

Elsa was about to give her dad the look, but he gave a good-hearted chuckle and asked, "What can you tell us about Quidditch, Harry? Elsa keeps going on about how amazing it is in her letters and even more when we ask her about the school year in person."

Elsa blushed to this as her father, the king, grinned at her. She hated how this was getting to her. She was the future queen! She shouldn't be blushing like this. Harry was probably secretly eating it up too.

Harry gave a mental chuckle. It was funny how she had come to love the sport despite how opposed to it she and Hermione were at first. Harry then explained how wonderful the sport was and how it felt to be a part of it. He even gave details on his more favorite matches.

He joked about how Quidditch Crazy both Oliver and Ron were. "At times, I think Ron is crazier about the sport. And he isn't even on the team! I really wouldn't be surprised if he eventually tries out for it. Our current team is really good and fairly young though. There really won't be any openings until our fourth year, even then it will only be one opening."

The King seemed really interested in the sport, but he kept saying things like, "Elsa… You better not try out for a team… I don't think I could control it if I heard someone knocked you off your broom, even if there are safety precautions in place."

Elsa shook her head and sighed to that, but Harry noticed her slight heartwarming smile as she said, "No worries, Dad. I just want to watch Harry play. I fly my broom for fun on my own time." The Crown Princess both liked and disliked her dad's protective nature.

"Can I get a broom?" Anna asked with wide eyes as she imagined what it was like to fly on a broom.

Surprisingly it was Elsa who answered first. "Not until at least your second year. And only then if mom and dad say it's okay." The King and Queen nodded to this with stern expressions on their faces.

"Not fair…" Anna said with a pout that was genuine, but still way too cute for everyone else to take seriously.

Elsa looked to Anna and said, "If you want, you can fly with me a time or two."

Anna gave a bright smile as she gave Elsa the biggest hug she could while sitting down. "That's why you're the best big sister ever!"

Harry oddly felt a bit more at home during the rest of the dinner. The King and Queen were still intimidating to him, but they didn't seem too unfriendly. They asked Harry a lot of questions, like they did Elsa and Anna. The questions felt like usual things parents would ask their kids after the school year.

Harry wished his parents hadn't died. He was sure this is what it would have always been like for him if they lived. He even wished the Dursleys acted like this. It would have made things more bearable. He wouldn't mind living with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin if they weren't so… Dursley.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry went to bed feeling pretty good that night.

However, he wasn't as prepared for what his brain had in store for him as he thought he would be. He had dreams with Elsa again as the main star. Anna was there as well playing a rather embarrassing cupid support character.

In his dream, he and Elsa had a really wonderful dinner alone together one night. Elsa was wearing a really beautiful dress that showed off just how much she had grown over the summer. She was more amazing and lovely than ever during the meal. They had discussions that brought them even closer than ever. The Ice Princess was much more intimate and gave off a rather seductive aura.

The mini-Anna really seemed a bit of place. She would occasionally whisper things in Elsa's ear that Harry couldn't hear. These whispers always preceded the dream taking a more sensual shift.

After the dinner in the dream, Elsa convinced Harry to go swimming in the pool alone with her. There was a house elf that happily helped 'great and wonderful most bestest Princess of all time' by serving them both drinks of a more mature nature. The drinks were far too tasty and that made things… difficult.

Harry might have still survived his brain's onslaught of far too enticing images, but there was still the Anna factor to the dream. Elsa was acting much more friendly and… naughtier… than she ever possibly would. Her cheeks had a lovely pink tinge to them and she smelled more enticing than Harry was sure a succubus would, if they existed. Cupid Anna gave an innocent giggle as she whispered something to dream Elsa and "mistakenly" undid dream Elsa's bikini top right in front of Harry's eyes.

Dream Harry gasped as Elsa let out a very sultry giggle. "Oh… it seems my heart was beating so fast the swimsuit couldn't contain my chest anymore," she said with a smile that caused dream Harry to melt into some kind of happy warm somethingness.

She walked closer and Harry's eyes gazed at her chest. Soon after that, he suddenly noticed some triangle piece of clothing floating in the water near Elsa. She looked at the other piece of swimsuit and giggled as her cheeks continued to have a beautiful pink color to them and she had bedroom eyes on Harry.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry sat up straight in his bed breathing hard. He was sweaty and looked around the room a little lost before things cleared up for him. The sun was rising some and he knew it was early, but thankfully not absurdly early. The last thing he remembered of his dream was a very naked Elsa rising out of the water right in front of him. Harry was both relieved and disappointed he woke from his dream at that moment.

"I'm just glad Elsa has early classes today," Harry mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure if he could face her after that dream. He would probably have a look equal to the one Seamus had while he talked about seeing a girl in a pink shirt. She was about three years older than them and the Irish boy saw her over the Easter holidays during a really warm spring week in Ireland.

When Harry heard the knock on his door, he broke from his thoughts and saw it was a palace maid. He decided to have breakfast in his room that day. "I've never really experienced something like that before," he told the palace maid as an excuse. "Bloody stupid brain… What is wrong with you… brain?" he swore to himself after she left.

To get his mind off of the dream, since breakfast in his room wasn't enough, Harry decided it was probably about time he write Hermione a letter. A lot had happened these last few days. He actually had a lot to write about, even if he would have to be careful with what he said in the letter as to not expose Elsa as Arendelle Royalty.

He immediately pulled out some parchment and started writing. No time to think about anything else right now, especially Elsa bouncing around in a bikini. And emerging from their pool dripping water in a way that is somehow amazing.

"_Stupid brain!_" Harry wanted to shout out loud.

[-] [-] [-]

Hermione gave a pleased sigh as she stretched out on her beach chair. She was loving her trip to South France with her parents. They had done plenty of fun things so far, but right now she was working on one of her unofficial goals for the summer. She wanted to try tanning.

As she lay under the warm beach sun, Hermione thought back to just how much her life had changed. She was happy with the changes. She had friends now, which was something she didn't have before Hogwarts. She also liked how she had a friend who was smart as well. There was also the fact she learned how to talk to others besides her friends.

She had made a little progress with the girls in her dorm. She could tolerate them and even talk to them a little. Lavender and Parvati were helpful there. They figured out what they could talk to Hermione about without it being awkward.

As she lay in her chair, one of the members of the staff came over to her holding something. Despite being very much about books, Hermione had to admit she really liked the guys working at the hotel. They were handsome and she hated how her heart fluttered a little and her cheeks pinked as she took the envelope. The guy smiled to her before bowing and going back to his duties.

Hermione blamed these betrayals by her body on **those** books she accidentally found in her parents' library a few summers back. Ideas rushed through her head that would cause Parvati and Lavender to squeal in delight and ask for details. Fortunately, she looked closer at the letter and immediately recognized Harry's handwriting. She smiled widely as she started to read the letter.

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Hermione,_

_This summer has really been something so far. It has in a way been easier. There aren't any House elves trying to "protect" me this summer. Though oddly enough part of me misses Dobby. I hope to meet the little guy again sometime soon in friendlier circumstances._

_There was some excitement not too long ago regarding my Aunt Marge. She is not a very nice person. Things got a little out of hand and I accidentally inflated her. I ran at the time thinking I would be Expelled or something. I actually ended up meeting the Minister of Magic face to face though. He told me my aunt was taken care of and the Dursleys would take me back again next summer._

_I kind of wish they wouldn't, but there are reasons for me to return._

_I stayed in a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of nights. I could have stayed there the rest of the summer, but I figured it would get a bit boring after some time. Things ended up working out really well, for once, and I'm staying with Elsa and her family until school starts again. Her home really is something! It is huge!_

_I'm actually really happy I'm not with the Dursleys for the rest of this summer. I've even worked a good bit on my homework finally, because I can do that here wit__hout having to worry about being caught by my aunt, uncle or cousin. I just have to occasionally worry about an extra curious Anna distracting me with questions. She keeps asking about the sorting even though both Elsa and I tell her it is something she will just have see for herself._

_Elsa is very busy for most of the day with special lessons. She is from a very important family here. She's also the Heiress Apparent for her family. That's why she already knew about the Lordship lessons Neville is taking. It is a lot more than just memorizing family lines and etiquette._

_I would even say she is in a more important position than Draco likes to brag about his father being in. I still can't believe Lord Malfoy was actually on Hogwarts' Board of Governors. Luckily that came to an end right before summer. Turns out he forcefully got Dumbledore briefly fired and his methods weren't allowed._

_How has your summer in South France been with your family? I won't bother asking if you have already finished your homework. I get a feeling you probably finished it during the first week after school. Are things going well with your parents? I've heard things can get really tough for muggleborn witches and wizards after they've been in the magical world for a while._

_I haven't been here too long with Elsa and her family, but already I like this summer better than the previous ones. It is some work getting used to hearing the different language here from time to time. They love speaking English when they can, so I'm lucky there, but it is still a second language to them._

_I hope you are having a wonderful summer. Did you hear about Ron's family? Both Elsa and I are really happy for them. I can't wait to see everyone when we go shopping for school supplies before third year starts._

_Wow… Third year already. That really is something, huh?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, your friend_

[-] [-] [-]

Hermione put the letter down on the nearby table. "It really is third year," she said quietly to herself. She knew it was, but it was starting to hit her a little more. She had been a witch for two years already. She had learned so much in that time and there was still more to go.

It was good to hear Harry was enjoying his summer. She was happy to realize they were all travelling this summer too. Though in Neville's case, it was a mix of lessons and vacation.

His Gran was taking him to some more societal events. It was a good sign she had that much confidence in Neville as Heir now. It was also kind of a little crazy to Hermione as well. Neville told her in an earlier letter his Gran was already planning on taking him to visit some of their business partners next summer.

Hermione gave a sigh. "_Why do I feel a little left behind?_" she wondered to herself. It was silly to think that really. It was just Elsa and Neville who had things like Lordship/Ladyship training. Harry and Ron didn't have anything like that. Hermione felt a little trapped in the middle.

Maybe it was just because it was tough at times being good friends with someone like Elsa. Hermione loved Elsa as friend, but she was intimidating in some ways. Elsa was beautiful, smart, and very elegant. She already seemed to have a measure of respect from the student body as a whole.

She on the other hand was just Hermione. She was smart, but not beautiful, even if she would admit she had more confidence in herself and her hair as much of a frizzy mess as it used to be. She wasn't really very elegant though. She knew her manners and had been to a few fancy restaurants with her parents, but she hadn't had anything like Etiquette lessons.

"_Maybe I should give myself a break there. It might not be I'm behind, but just I have such remarkable friends,_" Hermione thought. She did feel a little better at that, but probably because she mostly wanted to get back to vacation mode. She really looked forward to seeing her friends again, but she should enjoy this time out under the sun.

There was also what Harry said in the letter. She should really enjoy her time with her parents. It wasn't too bad, but she was starting to notice a little disconnect with them. It could just be regular teenage stuff, but she felt it was partly because she lived in a different world from them now. They weren't giving up on her or anything like that. She didn't know what she would do if that was the case.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry gave a stretch after he pulled on his pajamas for the night. He was still surprised how well they fit compared to what he used to count as sleeping clothes. He was also surprised how nice and comfortable they were.

He again looked around what would be his bedroom for the rest of the summer. It was hard to believe he would ever use such a place as his own room. Less surprising was probably how despite everything, Harry actually felt Arendelle Palace was more of a home than Privet Drive ever was. It hadn't even been that long since he arrived.

As he looked around the room, there was a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he called. He figured it was one of the servants probably checking on him, but it wasn't.

"Elsa?" he asked a little in surprise as she entered. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless silk night gown. She also had her hair down. Harry fought a blush he almost didn't catch soon enough.

"I figured I would check on you," Elsa said as she sat down on a chair close to the door. "How has your stay in Arendelle been, Harry? I know you've been asked a few times, but I still wanted to check up on you."

Harry smiled to her causing her heart to flutter, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. "It is definitely the best summer so far." He moved to fill up a glass of water from a pitcher left for him by one of the palace maids on the table.

"The comparison doesn't really do justice to how I feel really. The Dursleys have always made my summer consist of nothing but chores under the hot sun or around the house. Dudley was allowed to do pretty much whatever he wanted. Sometimes I did at least get to play one of his two player computer games, but that was about all of the fun I usually had," Harry said.

He had promised Elsa he would open up more to her. He found it easier than he first thought it would be. Perhaps it was because she had trusted him with her biggest secrets already, or maybe it was just because she was Elsa. He wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said with a frown. She then smiled as she said, "If there is anything you want to do this summer just tell me and we will do it."

Harry gave a smile as he said, "I'd like it if we spent some time in the pool while I'm here. I've rarely been to one before. Anna might have mentioned it too you already because I told her the same when she showed it to me."

He then gave a sigh as he sat down in a chair close to her. "I only wish this wasn't a deal for just this one summer. I hated living with the Dursleys. I sometimes felt they mostly cared for me the little they did, so they wouldn't have to suddenly hide the body of a young boy."

"How bad was it?" Elsa asked in worry. Harry motioned for her to get a glass of water and take a seat. It was going to be a long tale.

[-] [-] [-]

When Harry finished telling her about his time with the Dursleys, he felt sickened at what they had done to him. He also felt relieved he was spared their presence for the rest of this summer. Elsa just hugged him tightly in silence for a couple of minutes after that. He returned it and was glad Hermione and Elsa got him used to such contact over the past two years.

"I will say though…" Harry started, to break the silence. He didn't want to end the night on such negative things. "Your parents are bloody intimidating. I was nervous the whole time during that first supper with them. Scared I might say something that would get your mom or dad to send the palace guard after me."

Elsa gave a giggle. "I'm sure that won't last once you see my dad relaxing in shorts and sandals. He sometimes does so during the weekends. Besides, you seemed to handle it pretty well."

"I don't know about that…" Harry said.

"As for my mom… Well she is a great mom but yeah, she can even intimidate me at times. It probably doesn't help Anna and I got our love for wearing dresses and nice outfits almost all the time from her. She can be perfectly comfortable in her court dresses even out under the summer sun," Elsa said. She then snickered and added, "She doesn't even have powers to keep her cool when its hot outside."

"I'm think it will always feel like that to me, because they have this aura about them. I bet all Royalty does. I've noticed the same aura around you when you get serious, not as strong as theirs, but still pretty strong," Harry said.

"Yet you've gotten used to me," Elsa said with a smile.

Harry let out a chuckle. "It's different. I know you're Royalty now, which does boggle my mind. However, I still remember you as the pretty girl who befriended and helped me get to Platform 9 and ¾. I'm still really looking forward to the rest of the summer here."

"That's good at least. Like I said, if you think of anything else you want to do, just let me know. I want this to be a really great summer," Elsa said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Harry called her pretty.

Harry nodded and gave a 'Huh' sound. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "I just realized all of us are going or went on a vacation this summer of some kind. Hermione's with her parents in South France. Neville went with his Gran to visit Whales and to a few different events. And best of all Ron and his family are all visiting Egypt."

Elsa nodded to this. "I was really happy for them when I saw the newspaper clipping with all of them on it. Luna's also gone on another adventure with her dad this summer too. They're visiting the Amazonian Jungle."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You mean Luna and her dad are like really going on some kind of Jungle expedition?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Elsa answered with a small smile. "I told you she and her dad go looking for creatures every summer at least once. What did you think I meant when I said that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it was an all-out expedition kind of thing. I thought they just went to like a village pub and asked around. Maybe pulled off to the side of a walk way or something."

Elsa gave a giggle. "No, they go all-out." She then snapped her fingers and said, "Wait right here. I want to get something really quick."

Harry watched her leave with a bit of a confused face. "_Where else would I be?_" he thought to himself with a laugh.

It was only a few minutes later Elsa returned. "Here. This was from their trip last summer," she said while handing him a picture.

In the picture, he saw Luna smiling while wearing a tan colored bucket hat, a button up shirt with pockets, jeans and a pair of hiking boots. Next to Luna was her dad with a similar outfit but he didn't wear a hat and he wore a rather colorful Hawaiian shirt. Both of them were waving happily at the camera with hiking backpacks set against a tree next to them. There was part of what looked like a tent off to the right side.

"I asked her if I could have a picture. I was meaning of the two of us and some of the others. Luna is Luna though, so she gave a hum and disappeared into her room and came back with this. One of the older students knew how to make duplicates of magical pictures, so he did that for us. I still did get a picture with her and me together later, but didn't point out that it was what I originally meant," Elsa said.

"That's really cool. I kind of want to hear more about her trips now, but I get lost when she starts talking about Wrackspurts and such," Harry admitted feeling a little sheepish as he looked the picture over.

It was different seeing Luna in the picture. She didn't have the usual 'Ohh. I'm here?' look associated with her. She wasn't wearing it as often towards the end of the year, but it was still sort of seen as Luna's signature expression.

"So how do you really feel about Anna coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he handed the picture back to Elsa.

Elsa sighed. "It goes without saying, but I'm worried," she started. "And I don't mean just because something has happened each year we've been there."

"What could possibly worry you more about Anna coming to Hogwarts than whatever this year's crazy adventure turns out to be?" Harry asked with amusement.

"Honestly. Smaller things worry me more," she said.

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Here. Anna and I are both princesses. We are Royalty. At Hogwarts, we are just students," Elsa said.

"Isn't that something you love about going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It is. And I'm sure she'll like it as well. But that is a pretty big change. For instance. Here if Anna or I were to say… Break something…" Elsa said as she looked to Harry, who raised eyebrow at her.

Elsa looked to side. "If Anna was to break something… Like say some priceless suit of armor that's an irreplaceable Artifact, because she decided to ride a bicycle through the halls and down stairs before crashing into it," she said.

"She did?" Harry asked in surprise.

Elsa nodded. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little to that.

"Here. If that happens, the worst she has to put up with is a lecture from our parents. Maybe she might overhear a couple of gripes about having to clean up the mess from the staff. At Hogwarts, it will be something much more," Elsa said.

She then frowned and said, "Or maybe it won't be because the Head of her House isn't sure what to do, because she is a princess."

"Does that happen? From what I've seen, the staff mostly treat you like any other student," Harry said.

Elsa folded her arms and gave a pout. "Most don't know I'm a princess. But I've had to remind Professor Flitwick to treat me like a normal student more than a few times," Elsa said.

"It can't be that bad," Harry said.

"Do you remember when we smuggled Hagrid's dragon out of the castle?" Elsa asked.

"And we lost all of those points? Yeah. I remember," Harry said with a frown. He remembered that. It was Draco's fault they were caught and they lost points. Harry also remembered how unforgiving the other students were for a period of time after that.

Elsa sighed again. "When I entered Ravenclaw that night, Professor Flitwick was there and caught me out of bed past curfew. He then literally asked me what my own punishment should be," Elsa said.

"But you lost points too… And had a detention," Harry said in confusion.

"Yes. Because I told him to treat me like a regular student," Elsa said.

"And you took the punishment?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I did. I'm very strict with myself, if you haven't noticed," Elsa said.

"I have. I pay attention," Harry said a little too eagerly. He did not want to upset Elsa.

The Crown Princess didn't seem to notice his eagerness. "Anna… Isn't as strict with herself. She also really hates being in trouble," Elsa said. She then added under her breath, "Not that it ever stops her from doing the things that get her in trouble in the first place…"

"Are you saying she would take advantage of that situation?" Harry asked.

"No. Well… Not intentionally… Even our tutors are rarely strict with us. Anna just might not see it as a problem that she's still treated like Royalty. That could give others a bad impression," Elsa said.

"I didn't think that would be something either of you two would be worried about," Harry admitted.

"I guess I just don't want her standing out too much," Elsa said.

Harry couldn't help it as he said, "Says the girl everyone calls Ravenclaw Princess."

"Exactly!" Elsa said as she threw her hands up into the air and started pacing in front of Harry. The so-called small guest bedroom was really large, there was plenty of room for her pacing.

"I stand out so much as it is. I don't even try to bring much attention to myself. I'm usually really reserved and controlled in the way I behave… And even then, it wasn't long until people started calling me princess. And not in a teasing or flirting way," Elsa said.

She stopped her pacing and let out a frustrated huff. She felt a little embarrassed when it formed a puff of ice crystals in the air. Her control still wasn't perfect.

Despite everything, Harry was enjoying this scene. It was nice seeing Elsa act like a regular girl instead of the Ravenclaw Princess or a real Princess. He liked seeing more sides to Elsa. He made sure his out of place emotions didn't betray him as he continued listening.

"What will happen with Anna? She's naturally very outgoing. She hasn't been through Queen Training, because she just has regular magic and only recently awakened it. She is so easy going about things as well. Sometimes she doesn't even realize the quick and simple solution she heard about to a problem, actually had a lot of work go into it," Elsa said as she now frowned in worry.

"I think you're getting a little too carried away. Anna might surprise you when we all go to Hogwarts," Harry said.

Elsa's shoulders seemed to relax as she walked over to look out Harry's window into the night. "I guess… I just want Anna to have the perfect first year. I don't want her to have any worries," she said letting out a breath that frosted the glass very lightly which caused her to blush a little.

"That's not going to happen. Even without magic being involved, it is still a new school. No one has the perfect first year. No one is without worries," Harry said.

"That doesn't really help…" Elsa said with a huff.

"Sorry," Harry started. He then said, "But you are overlooking something, Elsa."

She looked to him intently and Harry said. "Anna is also a Royal Princess. You've even talked about how you've heard she's handling her studies and such, much more seriously," Harry said.

"I suppose you have a point," Elsa said as she leaned on the windowsill.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she comes off as even more of a princess than you at Hogwarts," Harry said with a hint of amusement.

"I doubt that…" Elsa said with a slight pout.

"I've only spent a little time with her, but I can already tell she really looks up to you. She sees you as the perfect example to follow. I don't think it would be too much of stretch for her to be on her best behavior, just so she doesn't make you look bad by being your younger sister," Harry said.

Elsa didn't look like she was fully convinced. "Maybe you're right. I'm still going to worry. I'll be keeping an eye on her when I can," Elsa said.

"You are the older sister. Just try not to get too carried away being one when we're at Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile.

Elsa returned the smile as she said, "No promises."

Harry chuckled to that as she gave a giggle before she left and retired to her own bedroom for the night.

* * *

A/N: Took a little while for this chapter to be ready. I made a lot of changes to what it originally was. Again, I do not have much of this book already written out, like I did with the last two. I'm still aiming to have them back at Hogwarts by the end of chapter 6 or in chapter 7.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arendelle Summer

"You're learning magic too?" Harry asked Kristoff. Kristoff was visiting for dinner and would be staying the night in one of the guest rooms. He would return to Rock Troll Glade after breakfast in the morning.

"Yeah. It isn't what you three are learning though. What I'm learning is more ritual based and such. I would say it is kind of like a Shaman. I learn rituals and ceremonies that work with the natural magic throughout the world aiming for a certain outcome," he answered.

"That sounds pretty cool actually," Harry said.

"It is a lot chanting and set-up and studying of detail. The results can be really awesome though! But it is a lot of work and sometimes very finicky. A little something off and the ritual might not work," Kristoff said.

"He started learning before I went Hogwarts. It was about the time I started training with Vitus," Elsa added.

"And I still have more to go…" Kristoff said with a sigh.

"That still sounds awesome." Harry said with a smile. It did sound really cool to him.

It was incredible how much there was to magic. He was pretty sure the magic Kristoff talked about isn't taught in a school like Hogwarts. It might not even be something the Ministry of Magic was fully aware existed.

"How come everyone got to start learning magic before me? So unfair…" Anna said with a pout.

"You do realize your mother and I don't have magic, right?" Agnarr asked his youngest with a raised eyebrow.

"I know… But that doesn't count," Anna refuted with a huff.

"In a way, you could say we are always learning the magic of running a country," Iduna said with a chuckle.

"See! Even you two are," Anna replied in sudden frustration.

"You just said we didn't count," Agnarr said.

"That was before mom said you two were learning a different kind of magic," Anna said as if it made perfect sense. The King shook his head as the Queen and Elsa giggled in a very identical manner to each other.

Harry was smiling as he took a bite of food. It boggled his mind how this felt more like a home and family than Privet Drive ever did. He even spent some time with Elsa's parents while he was here, despite how busy they were. It really said something when the King and Queen of a important country were more like parental figures than the Dursleys ever had been.

He was surprised how much he had been doing this summer actually. He recently started training with Vitus and he even took some regular school lessons. Not many, and they weren't really too involved, given the short time he was here. It was still better than what he would have otherwise.

The Dursleys weren't about to send him to some summer school. It didn't matter if that seemed like something they'd want to do. Harry would have been out of the house, but they wouldn't have been able to make him miserable the whole day if he was away. He felt the Dursleys really went out of their way just make sure he didn't get a break from them over summer.

The business earlier this summer was further proof of this. Uncle Vernon didn't even really try to get his sister to talk about different topics. Nope. He instead allowed her to continue with the most minimal effort to appear as if he tried to control the situation. That way when it went to hell, he could blame it all on Harry. That was before Vernon purposefully offered his excessively drunk and mean sister more to drink.

This was much better. This is how things should be in families.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry was breathing heavily as he sat on the grass covered in sweat. He then plopped backwards so he was laying on the grass. He felt comfortable like this. He had not expected to be this put out from a few days of training.

"Are you okay?" Bellick asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he stood near Harry.

"The grass is nice," Harry replied absentmindedly.

"You aren't having any second thoughts, are you?" Vitus asked as he came over as well.

Harry quickly righted himself so he was sitting instead of laying down. "Never. I don't want to be left further behind. I want to be ready for what is coming," Harry said.

"Good," Vitus said with a nod.

"I think I'll take my leave here for the day. I did promise my sister I would go out with her kids," Bellick said.

"I appreciate your help," Vitus said to him.

"I'm not really doing much," Bellick replied with a dismissive wave as he left.

He wasn't at the moment. He would be soon enough though. Harry had a lot to go, but he was about ready to start practicing basic magic combat. That was where Bellick would help. He was to be Harry's sparring partner, for lack of a better term. Vitus would watch to get a better idea on training Harry and it would be good for Harry to have a couple of different people to train with at the moment.

"So, what do you think so far?" Vitus asked Harry as the man crouched down.

"I didn't think it would be like this. I thought it would be learning cool magic or moves or something. You know, like Elsa. The way she moved and acted during the chamber… it was impressive. Showed me how much I need to go," Harry said.

"You say that despite having fought a giant basilisk?" Vitus asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I had help with that. The golems and that blindfold thing," Harry said.

"Neither of which told how to actually defeat it. You figured that out on your own, even if it was dangerous," Vitus said.

"I still wish I knew some moves. Elsa was able to use an ice sword in her battle and would have killed Riddle at least twice, if he was actually solid," Harry said as he remembered Elsa's description of the battle.

Vitus sighed to himself. "You need to stop comparing yourself to Elsa," he said.

"Why? She knew how to fight and she greatly impressed the shade of Voldemort," Harry said.

"Can you shoot ice out of your hands almost instinctively?" Vitus asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Have you been studying how to control and use your powers since you were barely able to walk?" Vitus asked.

"No…" Harry replied. He didn't need to be reminded how far behind he was.

"Are you a Crown Prince? Next in line to a throne?" Vitus asked.

"Of course not. I'm the heir to my house, but nothing to her level," Harry said.

"Exactly. You aren't Elsa. You don't have her abilities. You haven't been training for years, despite already having an insane level of control over your magical ice powers," Vitus said.

Harry blinked a couple of times. "Oh," he said.

"You will never be at Elsa's level. You will never achieve the greatness she already has," Vitus said.

"I don't see how this is supposed to help," Harry said with a slight frown.

"Why did you want to start this training?" Vitus asked.

"I didn't want to be left behind. I wanted to be able to stand next to Elsa. I wanted to learn how to fight with both a sword and wand," Harry said.

"So… not Ice powers?" Vitus asked.

"You were just saying I would never have them," Harry said a little confused.

"That is my point. Stop chasing Elsa's greatness. Forge your own. What you want to do is different from her aims. So… stop comparing yourself to her," Vitus said.

Harry sighed. "I guess I get it," he said.

"Good," Vitus said as he stood back up.

"That still doesn't help with the fact I don't seem to be making much progress," Harry said.

"Progress takes time. Elsa's progress is after years of self-study followed by training under me. She did not have it over night. It will take time for you too," Vitus said.

"I guess I'm at least starting now…" Harry grumbled. He really wished he knew he was a wizard sooner, or at least was able to do things like running and sit-ups and push-ups or something. Instead, he was busy hiding from Dudley's gang and doing stupid chores all summer long.

Vitus was in thought for a moment. He made a decision regarding Harry. He was going to point this out later, but maybe Harry was ready for it now. "What do you know about this?" Vitus asked as he held out the blindfold Harry brought at Vitus request.

"Elsa never got around to telling me. She just said it was interesting I pulled it out of the hat. We talked about a lot of things since then, but not that in particular," Harry said.

Vitus nodded to him. "What do you think of its functions?" he asked.

Harry was in thought for a moment. "It kind of showed me what to do. How to react. It even… lent a hand in a way. I was thankful, but it was uncomfortable when it did that," Harry said.

"That's because it is supposed to be," Vitus replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"This is actually an Arendelle artifact of sorts. Few of them still exist and they are being heavily guarded. This thing is very powerful. I'm sure you could tell that from using it," Vitus said.

"Wow… So that's why it was interesting I pulled it out of the hat. It really did help though. It shielded me from the snake's gaze," Harry said.

"It is powerful. Especially for an advanced training item," Vitus said looking at the blindfold in thought.

"Whoa… It's just for training? But it was able to do so much in the fight," Harry said in shock.

"It is from a different time. The shielding your eyes happened to be more of a happy side effect than its actual purpose. The reason it is so uncomfortable is because it isn't meant to be used in actually fighting, even if it can be to extent," Vitus said.

"It makes sense in a way. It was showing what to do and moving my body, but I wasn't really able to keep up at times," Harry said.

"That effect is to help give you the right mindset and instincts when fighting with a sword and wand. The moving effect your body experienced is to help with muscle memory instead of you having to do it hundreds or thousands of times," Vitus said.

"So… Does this mean I will use it more later?" Harry asked.

"You will. But your body needs to get to a level it can actually make use of this item. It just requires more work to get where you need to be than you first thought," Vitus said.

Harry frowned to that.

"It is normal for it to be that way, Harry. You've never really worked out before. Your body isn't used to moving and doing so much in such a manner. Chores are not the same as training. You need more muscle growth first. That is what we are working on here," Vitus said.

"I still wish I could do something with actual magic. My wand was checked and it seems coming to Arendelle broke the trace on it for me as well," Harry said.

"We will do some soon enough. You will be learning to dodge and how to use simple spells before you all head off to Platform 9 ¾ in September. That's where Bellick will really start assisting in your training," Vitus said.

Harry felt better at that. He got up so he was standing once again. He recovered enough from his rest. "Back to it then," Harry said with nod to himself.

"Still have plenty of time to go before your other summer classes," Vitus said with a chuckle.

Harry groaned but got back to it. He was hoping they were almost done for the day. He did at least feel a bit better about his current level.

[-] [-] [-]

While Harry was training with Vitus, Elsa had something important she was doing. It was something all Arendelle Crown Princesses did at one point, even ones without magic, like her mom. She had been studying this ceremony since the beginning of summer after she returned from Hogwarts. She knew the words and motions by heart, but she was still nervous.

"Here we are," Rose Diamond said. The rock troll turned and looked up to the princess. "I have to leave you here. You have to do this on your own. This path will lead you to the under cove."

Elsa took in a deep breath and let it out. She turned to Rose and said, "Thanks for showing me the way." Rose nodded in reply and left the area.

The Crown Princess looked in front of her. She was in a hard to find part of the forest around Rock Troll Glade. There was a green pathway traveling under a set of arches in front of her. The path seemed to both blend in and barely discernible, while also looking as if it was well tended. It was pretty obvious magic was involved.

The arches along the path were made of ancient stone covered in flowering vines. The view was rather picturesque. Elsa could just barely make out carvings on the stone and wondered if they were ancient runes of some kind. "_Maybe I'll learn about them in my class this year,_" she thought as she followed the path.

"_Or maybe I should look them up myself_," she added mentally. She didn't know how useful the class would be yet. It could also be these were different runes from what she would learn. She was still really looking forward to taking Ancient Runes this year. She just figured she might not stop with the class alone.

Elsa took in a deep breath and felt the flows of the area around her. The flows were rich and welcoming and seemed both warm and pleasantly cool. She could sense the deep everlasting ancient power in them. She knew the ritual ceremony took place in the source of magic for the area. She read accounts from her ancestors and asked her mom, but being here in person was very different.

As she continued to walk closer to the under cove, it felt as if time was freezing. Elsa focused and tried not to wander from the path. It seemed to take forever to reach the end while also feeling like it took no time at all. It was even more obvious how much magic was around her by this point.

She eventually came to what looked like a cave entrance. There were plenty of hard to read runes surrounding the cave entrance as well. More surprisingly, they seemed to have been etched in there on their own, if that was possible. All she could feel from them was pure magic. There was no sign of a wand or someone else's power. She gulped and entered.

Inside the cave, Elsa couldn't help but gasp in wonderment. A set of beautifully carved steps lead to a pool of the most beautiful looking blue water like substance she had ever seen. Light seemed to dance gracefully as it reflected off the walls of the under cove. There seemed to be wonderful music filling the area she almost recognized, even if it was mostly in her own mind.

She looked around for a moment longer before focusing on the task at hand. She went over the words and the motions in her mind again. She needed to get this right. She couldn't make a mistake. When she stood before the water like substance, she knelt down and placed a hand to the surface. The liquid didn't feel wet or heavy.

It felt indescribably wonderful!

Elsa again wondered why her ancestors, and mother suggested doing the ritual naked or in a swimsuit. The advice seemed useless to her. She could tell her clothes wouldn't get wet. If they did, she could just use her powers to remove the water. Elsa didn't like the idea of making the trek with a bag or wearing a swimsuit under her dress. She didn't want to take the time to undress and then redress either. That was a drawback to wearing the clothes she usually did. She just loved wearing them more than the drawback mattered.

The Crown Princess stood back up. She took in a deep breath and entered the pool. Her clothes didn't feel wet or heavy. They actually felt lighter than ever. Elsa looked herself over just to be sure her clothes were still there. They were, but seemed as if they were floating in some kind of liquid. She cleared her head and focused on the task.

Elsa recited the words. "I've been blessed by the land and the source. I know the source is eternally given, but its blessings to the land, the people, and myself are not. Knowing this. I, Elsa of Arendelle, Crown Princess, give myself to the source in thanks and trust. I demand nothing in return. But I hope the land will continue to be blessed. When the crown sits upon my head, I hope I too will be blessed as ruler."

With the words said, she took in a deep breath before crossing her hands over her chest. She turned around and leaned backwards until she fell into the substance. She fully submerged herself, clothing and all.

Once surrounded by the mystical liquid, Elsa felt as if she was embraced by magic and something more. Power surged around her before then surging through her. Elsa felt the power inside her body explode! She felt as if she was one with the source and the gift. She felt as if she was a part of everything and everything was a part of her. Surprisingly, she still had a sense of herself and her body. She wasn't lost in the noise so to speak.

The Crown Princess felt enlightened in a way she never had before. She could tell a greater power joined inside her. She felt power beyond her current level of control locked away. It was waiting for when she would be ready. Additionally, it felt as if she received a greater understanding of magic in all ways. She felt weightless and as if she was drifting through space, time, and magic.

It was something she wouldn't be able to describe to anyone else. It was something truly wonderful. Something part of her wished to immerse in for the rest of her life.

After what felt like eons, Elsa stood up and took in a deep gasp. She still had that weightless sensation and noticed ice crystals floating around her. She couldn't describe how wonderful and warm she felt. She had a sensation of completeness, as if there was a part of her that had been missing and it had finally returned to her. This was very odd because she never really felt like something was missing inside of her in this way.

Elsa walked from the strange liquid feeling like a new and possibly reborn Elsa. She was still the same, but also something more. Once she stepped out of the pool completely, she immediately noticed two things. The first thing she noticed was how the ice crystals still floated around her.

Secondly, she was completely naked! She didn't even have underwear!

She was alone, but still her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed as she frantically looked around to make sure no one was peeping. Elsa moved her hands as if trying to cover herself while also putting on invisible clothing. She was surprised the floating ice crystals responded to her motions and covered her naked body in a simple dress.

The dress was very simple and unimpressive looking, but it saved her modesty. She let out a relieved sigh, but worryingly looked to the exit. She wasn't sure what would happen once she stepped outside.

Elsa carefully left the under cove. She was immensely relieved her makeshift ice dress didn't melt. It wasn't even semi-transparent in the sunlight. She felt embarrassed she hadn't taken the others' advice more seriously in this matter.

She stepped through the last arch and was back where Rose Diamond first left her. The princess cleared her throat. "Meepy," she called.

Once the summoned house elf appeared, Meepy bowed and asked, "How may Meepy serve you, Your Highness!"

"I have just completed a ceremony of importance. It seems to have claimed the clothes I was wearing," Elsa explained while her cheeks still had a little pink to them.

Meepy couldn't help but look up. Her eyes widened as she looked over the dress. "But Crown Princess has on very pretty dress," she said.

"It is made of only ice oddly enough. I do not want to see if it will last the trek back to the palace or not," Elsa said.

The little house elf seemed to bounce as she nodded eagerly in understanding. "Meepy understands! Meepy can help!" she said happily.

"I was hoping to hear that," Elsa replied with a smile.

"Grab Meepy's hand! With both highnesses having magic. Royal Family elves don't have to be as limited in helpings," she said as she extended a hand. Elsa grabbed it and they both popped back to Elsa's room.

Elsa let out a final breath of relief. House elf apparition was thankfully more comfortable than the wizarding world's version. She still preferred Vitus' teleportation magic. "Thank you, Meepy. That will be all for now," Elsa said as she patted the elf girl's head.

Meepy smiled broadly to the gesture before she left with a new pop.

Elsa concentrated on dispelling her dress. It did so with more ease than she was comfortable with. She was glad she came back via House Elf. Otherwise she might have dispelled the dress completely by accident and most likely at the worst possible moment.

She quickly put on new clothes and relaxed fro a moment before continuing with her day. Elsa was sure her mom would have a good laugh after she explained what happened in the ceremony. She wasn't really looking forward to that particular "I told you so".

She did like the ice dress' possibilities. She would make sure to experiment with that on her own. On her own, in the safety of her bedroom. If she decided to start using her magic to make a dress, she wanted to truly understand how it worked. She did not want to tempt fate and have it melt or break in some extra embarrassing manner. If anyone saw her naked, it would be by her choice. Preferably when she was older or engaged. Not because the temperature outside was a little on the warm side, or she accidentally bumped into an extra tough stone.

She was glad she at least picked out a dress that wasn't a favorite, just to be on the safe side. She still frowned for a moment at the loss. After a moment, she decided it would just be the perfect excuse to get a new dress she did like. They would be visiting De Nell Divine's to get their school uniforms taken care of.

[-] [-] [-]

"_Pools and swimsuits are totally not fair,_" Harry thought to himself as he blushed again.

They were enjoying some time in the pool finally. He loved getting to swim. He was not prepared to see Elsa in a swimsuit. Much less a two piece… He had never seen so much of a girl's skin before really. He didn't recall much about the people from when he took his swim lessons. He was too focused on getting to be in a pool at the time.

It was also very different seeing Elsa without wearing one of her beautiful dresses or the school uniform. This caused the boy to look at her more than he felt was appropriate. It also caused him to realize just how amazing she was. Seeing her in her workout clothes a time or two at school didn't measure compared to this.

He was also worried Anna might decide to be mischievous or something. She looked at him and Elsa plenty before giggling in a very Annaish fashion. It reminded Harry of that dream. The dream was bad enough and completely out of the blue to him. If something happened here… he had no idea what would happen to him.

The boy doubted there would be convenient wisps of steam or changing points of view that proved Elsa was naked, but didn't actually show anything. Harry was thankful nothing was actually shown in that dream. He probably wouldn't have woken up otherwise. He was pretty sure he would have gone straight to the afterlife thanks to such a forbidden sight.

Elsa was also really happy and having a good time while they all played in the pool. She laughed and smiled more than usual. Harry tried not to let it show how interesting he found that. He did at least get to enjoy the pool fun as well. It just took a lot of focus and concentration on his part. He was surprised how worn out he felt after their fun.

The poolside chairs were pretty nice and comfortable. He was laying in one with Elsa and Anna in their own next to him. It was easier this way, because Elsa wrapped herself in towel. "Thanks, Xander the…" she started as the house elf handed them their drinks.

The elf with the mohawk grinned. "I is Xander the Radical and Dependable now!" he said. He liked changing his name up. It was always 'Xander the _ and Dependable', but the blank part changed at his whim.

Elsa gave a giggle. "Well then. Thanks, Xander the Radical and Dependable," she said with a grin. Anna was laughing brightly and smiling just as bright at the elf. She really like him the most of the elves she met so far. He responded just fine to simply Xander, but they both found it fun using his many different names. They also liked how the little guy lit up at them using his full name.

"Xander the Radical and Dependable," Anna started. The house elf turned to her grinning brightly. "Why is it you change up your name?" she asked.

"Young Highness asks good questions! No one thinks to ask why Xander does this," he started eagerly.

Both Harry and Elsa were listening intently. They never thought there was a real reason for his name change.

"It is being my way to keep encouraging myself to be best House Elf Xander can be! Many good house elves become Dependables. Theys all earns it too! Xander the Radical and Dependable won't settle for just that though. Being a Dependable Elf comes naturally to Dependable elves. Being even better house elf not so much. Being Awesome and, Amazing and, Radical and, requires more determination and work. It makes improving as house even better to strive for!" Xander said.

The others were impressed to hear this. It was really something to know why he changed his name. It also stressed how he was still a very good and hard working house elf and never took even his smallest duties lightly.

"That is the answer," Xander said with a nod and grin.

Elsa smiled to that. "I really approve of such an approach. We can always grow more. Sometimes it seems overwhelming though. Your way is a good way to look at things and remind us to never slack off too much and not seem so imposing," she said. Anna was in thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Xander beamed to them both. He would be even better as a house elf. He had both princesses' approval. He would work and show he was worthy of such praise.

Harry again marveled at how house elves were. There seemed to be even more them than he first thought. He wondered briefly how Dobby was doing. He hoped the troublesome little guy was doing well. If he was already Lord Potter, he might have offered Dobby a job as his house elf and give Dobby the pay he deserved. It would probably be amusing to see how Dobby used the money. Harry had a feeling it would involve a lot of mismatched socks or something.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry was a little curious when asked to meet in a private office Elsa's parents used often. It was late afternoon when he knocked on the double doors to the office. He wondered what they wanted to speak to him about here.

"Enter," came the voice of the King Agnarr.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he opened one of the double doors.

"Ah yes. You're here. Have a seat. A maid should return with refreshments soon enough. Elsa will be joining us as well," Agnarr said.

"Okay," Harry said. He was feeling a little nervous at that. Then again, The could just want to discuss their game plan for the shopping trip coming up soon. It was already close to the start of the new school year.

Harry looked around the office as he waited. It really was something to see the home office of Royalty. This one was lavish to anything he had seen, and he knew it wasn't one they met other people in usually. That particular office was rather grand in a way that might make the goblins envious. This one was really nice, but it felt homey yet still business like.

There were three desks here, all made of fancy wood. The floor was covered in a very nice and fancy carpet. There was a nice bay window on one side which overlooked one of the gardens. The room had a few extra chairs, a couple of sofas and a few small tables as well.

There was a knock and Elsa entered as a maid came in with a refreshment tray. Harry gave her a smile and she returned it before sitting on a sofa next to her parents. Harry was a little curious about that. Elsa wasn't shy about sitting next to him, even around her parents.

"Thank you, Anita. That will be all for now," the Queen said as the maid bowed and left. "Tea?" she offered Harry as he nodded.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?" Harry asked once he had his cup of tea and took a sip.

Elsa was the one to start things off. "You've told me a lot about your life with the Dursleys this summer. I shared some of it, without going into too much detail with my parents," she said. She wanted Harry to know she hadn't told the more personal parts of their discussions.

She also partly feared what her dad or mom might do if they learned the full truth. Luckily, they decided to trust their daughter to tell them what they needed to know. She was the future ruler for their nation. They wanted her to know she had their trust and faith.

"We have a proposed alternative to your current arrangements," the King started.

"It is a proposition and you don't have to agree, if you don't want to," the Queen assured him.

"What is it?" Harry asked in full curiosity.

The Royals looked to each other which Harry found odd. This had to be something big. Elsa was the one who responded first.

"It was mostly my idea. I was thinking we could make you a legal ward of the Royal Family until you are of age in the magical world or take up your lordship, whichever comes first," she said while controlling her features. She was really nervous about this, but didn't want to let it show. It was a big leap of faith on Harry's part. She didn't need to add any extra stress on him about it.

"What would that mean?" Harry asked after a moment of gaping. He wasn't sure, but this sounded like some kind of dream he was in. He might have accidentally lightly bit his tongue to make sure it wasn't.

"It would mean we are your legal guardians, but not your parents. You would be a ward of the Royal Family of Arendelle. It would mean you would come here during breaks instead of returning to Privet Drive. We would be responsible for you as well. We would keep the arrangement mostly to ourselves, but the palace staff would know," Iduna said to him.

"So... I wouldn't have to go back to Privet Drive?" Harry asked to be sure. It was a lot. It was a big change. Perhaps his new feelings on matters concerning the Dursleys and Privet Drive allowed him to even think about taking the offer.

"Unless you wanted to pay them a visit for some reason," Agnarr said.

"What about the protection Dumbledore mentioned?" Harry asked. That was the biggest concern he had.

"I looked into that. There is a ceremony we would go through with the Rock Trolls. It would essentially give you the same protection Anna and I have while under guardianship. You have already returned to Privet Drive for this year, so that form of the protection will be good until next year. That gives us time. If you decide to go with this, we will do the ceremony this holiday break," Elsa said. She wanted to show him she did look into the matter before suggesting it.

"I won't have to worry about… you know…" Harry said awkwardly. He was sure it was stupid and a no brainier, but he wanted to be sure.

"You will not be in line for succession by any measure. You don't have to worry about that. You won't even have to be involved in any way with the Arendelle Royal and Noble Courts," Iduna said.

Harry let out a sigh in relief to that.

"Something else it means is you would be able to have lessons for a full summer instead of just a month," Elsa added.

Harry was in thought before he asked, "Would Dumbledore be able to have any say in the matter?"

"He would have to severely abuse his position in society and over step his bounds. Even then, the most he can do is complain about it as your de facto magical guardian," Elsa said.

Harry's eyes widened to that. He had no idea about that.

"It is merely a title and has no real power. It is required that all muggle borns or muggle raised witches and wizards to have the Head of their school as their magical guardian. That is only if, they do not have someone magical already set up in the position. Professor Dumbledore can't do anything with the position. I'm not sure if he will like us doing this, but he might actually agree with it. The way I see it, part of the reason he went with your current situation is because it was the best available option," Elsa said.

"Who is your magical guardian?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Vitus. He's also the magical guardian for Anna as well. Truth be told though, Arendelle doesn't require such. It is the same reason the trace doesn't work with my wand or now your wand. We're beyond the reach of the British Ministry of Magic. The trace once broken will not be reapplied," Elsa said.

Harry grinned to that.

"That being the case… You are still subject to their laws on British Ministry of Magic soil. They could take action against you if you were to try something that got their attention. Such as going after certain relatives of yours," Agnarr said to Harry.

Harry blushed to that and looked to the side sheepishly. He was only thinking to scare them a little. That was all, Honest.

"They would probably also charge you for illegally removing the trace. They would probably come up with many more charges as well. Law Enforcement has a tendency to do such things. That is why if someone gets in trouble with the law, they often have multiple charges placed on them," Iduna added.

"Okay… I get it," Harry said to them. He then sighed and added, "It was a nice little dream, even if just for a second."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle to his response.

Harry took in a steeling breath as he said, "I know it is quick, but I think I want to do this. I've been thinking many times now, that this is more of a home than Privet Drive ever was. That place always felt like a prison, and that was before Uncle Vernon put bars on my widows for 'security reasons'." He left unsaid how the King and Queen felt more like parental figures than the Dursleys as well.

All three members of the royal family shook their heads at that. It really was disgusting what the Dursleys did to him, and the King and Queen knew there was more to it than Elsa shared. "I wish there was more we could do about them, but this is the best we can. You can do a lot more if you want in the future. Once you are of age," Elsa said a little conspiratorially to him.

"I have no problem just leaving them behind and never seeing them again. I'm pretty sure the Dursleys will make themselves more than miserable enough without me to instead make miserable," Harry said.

"Sometimes just giving someone a little more rope is all it takes for them to bring about their own end," Agnarr said.

"I feel I should say going through with this does mean you are to an extent representing us, and by extension Arendelle, with your actions. If we have it our way, no one outside of us and our trusted staff will know though," Iduna said to him seriously.

Harry gulped to that. He nodded to show his understanding. He would be on his best behavior. "I get that, but probably needed to hear it said," he told her.

The queen gave him a gentle smile. "From what we've seen this summer and heard, just continue being who you are and that should be more than enough," she said to put him at ease.

Harry had to admit it worked.

"Well then… Do we have papers to sign and such?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

The King and Queen nodded as they got ready for paperwork. It would take some time, but Harry and Elsa felt excited about this. Elsa was really happy she was able to help Harry out when it came to the Dursleys, even if just a little. Harry was glad there was a way to get away from them finally.

"Oh yeah… I need to have someone sign my Hogsmeade permission form," Harry said.

"We'll get that taken care of after this is finished. We can't do anything about that until after this," Iduna said.

"Sorry… Just wanted to get that out there. I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade this year. I had a deal with Uncle Vernon to get it signed, but that didn't come through. I asked the Minister of Magic about it as well, but he decided that was a case to follow the rules to the letter," Harry said.

"Elsa was really excited about going to Hogsmeade this year as well. She was actually acting like a girl her age for once," Iduna said with a smile to her blushing daughter.

"We have a lot of paperwork to attend to," Elsa said as a way to change the subject. Her mother giggled at her own daughter. Harry was in too good of a mood to pay close attention to their exchange.

"I just realized we don't even need to worry about picking anything up from Privet Drive. I brought everything I need with me, since I got clothes before coming here. Do they need to sign anything?" Harry asked a little worried. It would be typical Dursley to refuse this, even if doing so was to their own detriment.

"That isn't anything you need to worry about, Harry. It will all be taken care of," Agnarr said in a manner that clearly stated any discussion on that topic was over. Harry wouldn't complain or doubt him. He decided this was one of those things he shouldn't further tempt his Potter luck regarding.

He was still grinning happily and knew he would have a wonderful night's sleep that night. He would be able to do so much more after this summer. He wouldn't have to worry about Dursleys ever again! He could focus on important matters. This was indeed the best summer so far.

Harry blinked for a moment and looked to Elsa, while she discussed something with her parents. It was odd to have that thought come to him again. It was from his dream at his first Hogwarts' Christmas. It was also something she had said to him before now as well. She had hoped his holidays and summers would only get better for him. So far, she had been right.

Harry grew determined as he looked over the paperwork. He would do all he could to ensure things only got better for her as well. He wouldn't waste this opportunity in his life. He would be the best Harry Potter he could be.

He may never be in King Nikolas' position, but he would live up to the man's bravery and nobility in his actions. He was at least starting to take the right steps to that goal. He would be a wizard who could stand by Elsa's side. A wizard the future Queen of Arendelle proudly called an important friend.

* * *

A/N: I know the guardian thing is probably unrealistic and all of that. I don't care in this case. I really would rather not have people complain about it, if possible. I haven't really written too much about it, but Elsa has been wanting to do something regarding the Dursley situation for a while now. I have hinted at this in the story a couple of times.

This is a fictional story, so don't be too caught up in realistic and not realistic. We are talking about a world filled with magic and Arendelle being in the modern era. Hopefully people aren't too upset about this. Anyways… on to other topics.

I feel I should point out about Xander's names, especially since a reader asked about it in a review. I accidentally got him mixed up at first when working on chapters in Book 2. Once I caught that mistake, before posting anything about him in the story, I thought it would be fun to have come up with different names every so often. I also thought on how to give a reason for him to do it apart from just for fun.

I do have some cool news. A reader of this fic, Marcus S. Lazarus, has made a TV Tropes page for this story. I'll try adding the link or something, but if you search "Harry Potter and the Ice Princess TV Tropes" you should be able to find it.

: / / tvtropes ". o r g " / pmwiki/ pmwiki .php/ Fanfic/ HarryPotterAndTheIcePrincess

There. I tried the adding in spaces method. I've heard Fanfiction Net doesn't like links in stories. It seems you will have to add in the https thing first and take out the quotation marks as well. Sorry about that, so frustrating. :(

I added the link on my profile page as well.

I am a bit unsure if I will add too much myself. I feel I might accidentally give something away that I know, but hasn't been fully revealed in the story yet. If anyone wants to contribute, feel free to do so I would say. I don't think Marcus S. Lazarus is going to be upset. I hope not at least. I don't even know if anything can be done about it anyways. I do have it bookmarked and will look at it from time to time.

I'm happy about this. I used to be a big time TV Tropes user. It even got to the point I was able to figure out movies before they were too formulaic in my eyes at least. It was also something I kind of secretly hoped would happen for a story. I felt it would be too self-indulgent to add a TV Tropes page myself for one of my stories.

I hope everyone is doing well during this time. Hopefully you are all staying healthy and safe.

Now then, on to the next chapter. It will be the shopping trip. Depending on how it goes, it might also include their third-year train ride to Hogwarts. I will have to see if that would be too much for one chapter. I finally have a good idea on how I want to handle Elsa and the Dementors.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Train Ride Redux

"I can't wait to see a magical shopping district!" Anna said cheerfully. She was with Harry, Elsa and their two guards. Vitus was coming as the Royal Bodyguard. Bellick was coming because he was assigned to ensure Harry's safety for the remainder of summer.

They entered one of the palace's parlors the house elves transformed into a private access Floo Hall. Only those who had permission and the passphrase could use it. With Bellick in tow, they weren't going to be using Vitus' teleportation magic. That was considered an ADMS secret. While Bellick was trusted, he was still part of the British Ministry of Magic.

Bellick didn't really have a problem with his status. He saw it as a 'What I don't know. No one can force from me' kind of thing. He wasn't going to be too heavily questioned once his summer mission was over, but there were people who may try to get information from him in the future. This could even be Sirius Black himself, since he was targeting Harry Potter.

"Diagon Alley is an amazing place! I was blown away by it when Rose Diamond took me there," Elsa said.

"I was completely in awe of it when Hagrid took me to get my first year shopping done. I even liked The Leaky Cauldron in a way. I thought it had a very cool old timey feel to it," Harry said.

"I actually thought it was a little too much on the dingy side. I kind of preferred the Magister's Lane entrance instead," Elsa said.

"Magister's Lane?" Anna asked.

"Remember when I took that trip to France last year?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded. "Magister's Lane in their version of Diagon Alley," Elsa explained.

"Huh…" Harry said.

Elsa and Anna looked to him in an almost identical manner.

Harry had to blink for a moment. It was still a bit mind boggling for him how similar the two could be, especially with their mom. He knew of the Weasley twins, but that seemed different from the Evergreen Sisters.

"I just never really wrapped my head around how there are other magical schools and societies. I guess each of them has a place like Diagon Alley of their own," Harry said.

"This is your first time ever leaving Magical Britain. Actually. Britain period. When you don't travel, it is easy to forget there is a whole world out there," Elsa said.

"What places are we going to see?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Lots of them! You'll need a wand of course," Elsa said. Anna brightened at that. "We'll be getting it last," Elsa said. Anna frowned.

"Good idea… It seemed to take me forever to get my wand," Harry grumbled. He liked his wand, but it really took its sweet time finding him.

"It can take that long?" Anna asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Olivander talks about how the wand chooses the witch or wizard. Hagrid told me it can happen quickly or take a really long time," Harry said. He gave a chuckle. "He actually dozed off while I was trying wands. I was getting frustrated by it all. Olivander looked as if he was getting three Christmases and two Birthdays at once."

Elsa giggled to that as Anna laughed.

"I still can't wait to get mine!" Anna said cheerfully.

"You will have to for a little bit. We will be meeting the others. Before that, we will all be going to De Nell Divine's," Elsa said.

"Including me?" Harry asked.

"Including you. There is no reason a ward of the Royal Family should have to settle for Madam Malkin's. It isn't like you don't have money to get better robes. I'm sure you'll love the bonus enchantments they add," Elsa said.

Harry nodded to that. "Remember, I wanted to go to that broom place you did as well. I'd like my own pendant," he said.

"And I can pick out my own broom!" Anna said cheerfully. Elsa looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "Well… I won't get it until next year… But it would be good to think about it in advance," the excitable younger princess said.

"And you're that sure you'll want one? You could end up not liking flying on brooms," Elsa said in a teasing voice.

Anna playfully huffed.

"Let's get going," Vitus said as the kids nodded and they all took turns in the floo.

[-] [-] [-]

Bellick exited first and took point while looking around for any threats. Then Harry came followed by the princesses. Vitus was the last to arrive. With the time difference, the group arrived during opening hours for the Alley's shops.

Anna's eyes widened in awe as she watched the bricks form an archway. Elsa volunteered to tap the magical brick. Harry couldn't help but enjoy watching Anna's reaction. It kind of reminded him of his.

The alley looked a good bit different this early. There were a lot fewer customers out and about. There were a few early shoppers, but it was nothing compared to the usual amount of people. Harry took in the site of the alley like this. It was rather picturesque in this manner.

Elsa led the way. Bellick and Vitus were close enough to keep an eye on the group and their surroundings, while also giving the children a sense of freedom. Harry found it kind of cool how they managed that. It showed they really knew their stuff.

Harry and Anna were both busy looking all around as they went to the higher end of Diagon Alley. Harry was surprised how many shops were in this part. He didn't think there were so many outside of Diagon Alley proper and Knockturn Alley. It really was amazing that such a huge place was kept secret from the muggle world.

His jaw dropped once he saw De Nell Divine's. It was such a huge store! It also didn't have the over stuffed closet feel he got in Madam Malkin's. The layout was similar to the store he visited to buy his muggle clothes. He looked around and noticed their group was getting extra attention from the workers.

Elsa was in full on Queen mode as she entered. Anna seemed to have a… Proper Princess mode?... Harry wasn't sure what to call it. It was different from Anna's usual personality. Arendelle Royalty really was something else. Harry attempted to take on a more stoic, less nervous boy, persona. He wasn't sure if it was at all effective. He did wonder why they were acting this way though.

One of the ladies in the shop seemed to give a sigh as Elsa approached her. "I suppose you will want to speak with Cindy again…" the lady said with a roll of her eyes.

Elsa gave her a look and Vitus seemed to straighten up. The lady gave a slightly nervous look and cleared her throat. "Sorry… I just haven't had the best of mornings," she said through gritted teeth. She kind of hated how this girl knew how to hold herself. She was also envious as well.

Once a younger witch came over after being called, Elsa seemed to take on a more friendly manner. "It is good to see you again, Elsa. It seems you have different guests with you this time," Cindy said with a smile.

"I do. My younger sister will be attending her first year at Hogwarts," Elsa said with a smile.

Anna seemed to take her big sister's behavior as a cue to adopt a friendly manner herself. She gave a big beaming smile as she said, "Hello. My name is Anna Evergreen."

"It is nice to meet you, Anna," Cindy said with a smile.

Elsa then nudged Harry. Harry gave a slight nod as he said, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Elsa and Anna. We decided to do our shopping together."

Cindy was taken aback a little as her eyes unwittingly darted to his scar. She regained her friendly and professional manner once more and gave him a smile. "It is nice to meet you as well, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Since you are on such good terms with Elsa, you may just call me Harry for the mean time," he said. He tried to put on that young and personable lord demeanor he was learning a little about over the summer.

"Then I will, Harry," she said.

The other sale's associates, non too subtly eavesdropping, gave gasps at the interaction. Cindy was pretty sure she would be even more of the envy. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about that, even if she did enjoy Elsa's company.

"As I'm sure you realized, all three of us are in need of school robes. Harry was curious to see the place after I told him about it last year," Elsa said.

"I'm interested in getting the special enchantments as well. I do enjoy Hogwarts, but it can get a little drafty at times," Harry said with a smile.

"I remember that plenty well," Cindy said with a laugh.

[-] [-] [-]

It didn't take too long for them to get their robes sorted. "Is it wrong I took a little too much enjoyment from their reactions?" Elsa asked with a giggle.

"Maybe a little bit. You did say they were acting all high and mighty your first time though," Anna said with her own giggle.

"I just can't believe that is what passes as casual 'muggle' clothing…" Harry said with a shake of his head. Both sisters laughed to that.

"They really are atrocious," Elsa said in agreement.

"The dress robes were so lovely though… I wish I could have gotten more than just two…" Anna said with a slight frown.

"You have plenty of dresses already and will probably spend most of the time in your Hogwarts uniform. That's the reason I made sure I only got two my first visit," Elsa said.

Anna gave a big smile. "I do love them… I've never gotten to shop like this before!" she said cheerfully.

Harry guessed Anna loved shopping for the same reasons Elsa did. It was still a bit to take in realizing the two of them rarely shopped for their own clothes. Royals really did live a different life. He himself would be living that way a bit himself. He was a ward of the Royal family and Heir to House Potter.

"Buswick's next, right?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Yep," Elsa said with a smile. She just knew they would love it. Harry would like it even if he was only getting a pendant of his own. Anna would love seeing so many brooms. "Do you have an design idea in mind for your pendant?" Elsa asked Harry.

"I do," he said with a nod as they made their way to the shop.

Buswick's was more amazing than Harry thought it would be. He liked Quality Quidditch Supplies, but the broom selection here was so incredible! Whenever he needed a new broom, he would be getting it here.

"Wow…" Anna said as she looked at all of the many brooms. She didn't even realize how many there were. It was incredible seeing so many different kinds of brooms.

"Welcome to Buswick's Broom Emporium. Brooms are our specialty," the attendant started.

"Ah, Miss Evergreen. Didn't expect to see you again. How are your broom and pendant holding up?" he asked.

Elsa gave him a smile. "They are holding up very well. In fact, my friend here wanted to get a pendant of his own after seeing mine," she said indicating Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter. She showed me her pendant and I thought it was pretty impressive," Harry said.

"Harry Potter?!" the attendant asked in awe as he, like so many others, couldn't help but look at the scar. Harry was thankful he was plenty used to this by now.

"You wished to see about our pendants?" the attendant asked getting back on topic.

"Yes. I had a couple of questions," Harry started.

"Follow me and feel free to ask any questions you have," the attendant said with a friendly smile.

"I'm hoping this won't be the case, but what will happen if my broom was to break? I play Seeker for my House team. It is unlikely, but possible something could happen," Harry asked.

"Good question. If your current broom were to break, you will simply have to store the new broom in its place," the attendant said.

"That's a relief. I was worried I would have to get a new pendant all together. That could be very inconvenient while at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"That it would be. Now then, let's get you sorted," the man said as he walked Harry through the process.

When they left the shop, Harry was grinning at his new pendant. His had the Gryffindor Lion on it with the letters HP on a tiny banner above it. His broom icon looked as if it was shooting right past the lion at top speed. His alternate activation was a bit embarrassing. He would quickly touch his pointer and index fingers to his lips before placing them on the pendant. He couldn't really think of anything better at the time.

"Ohhhh! I can't wait until I can get my own broom! I saw at least three models I liked. That's not even taking into account the Firebolt or any other new brooms that will come out next year," Anna said excitedly.

"Yeah… That Firebolt looked amazing!" Harry said in awe.

It was the newest broom ever! He was sure it made the Nimbus 2001 look like a winged snail in comparison. It was incredible… The Irish Quidditch League team already ordered them for all of their players. It was so incredible and new that price wasn't even listed! Harry doubted Draco's dad would bother with getting those for the whole Slytherin team.

Though… Harry did kind of prefer his own broom. Perhaps it was nostalgia. He was still tempted to buy himself a Firebolt. He was sure he could work something out if it was over 10,000 galleons. Maybe he could have paid in incremental and consecutive installments. He would still keep an eye out on the Firebolt. If, Merlin forbid, something happened to his own broom, it could be a potential replacement.

"It's about time we meet the others," Vitus said getting them back on track as he led the way.

[-] [-] [-]

"Harry! Good to see you again, mate!" Ron said cheerfully in greeting as Harry and the others entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Great to see you too," Harry replied with a big smile.

"So… What's it like staying with Elsa for the summer? What's her house like?" Ron asked.

"It's a lot of fun. Their home is huge! They even have their own pool," Harry said with a smile.

"Cool," Ron said.

"What was Egypt like?" Harry quickly asked.

"Wicked! Since we were visiting Bill, we got a in-depth behind the scenes look at the place. He got us into a couple of the restricted areas even!" Ron said grinning.

"Whoa…" Harry replied.

Ron gave a laugh. "Fred and George tried to trap Percy in one of the tombs. He's been more insufferable than ever this year. He's the new Head Boy of Hogwarts. And he isn't in the slightest bit humble about it," Ron said.

"Wow," Harry said as the two talked a little more.

"So good to see you again, Elsa!" Hermione said cheerfully as she and Elsa hugged each other.

"Great to see you too!" Elsa replied. She then gave a friendly giggle as she added, "Looks like someone got a lot of tanning in this summer."

Hermione blushed a little. "I may have gotten a little carried away…" she admitted. The girl was looking browner than ever. She always had a slight tan, but it was much darker now.

Elsa gave a small sigh. "I tried tanning once… I just got a bad sunburn… Anna had way too much fun poking me the next couple of days," she said as Hermione giggled.

"So… What's the sorting like?" Anna asked Neville while giving him her Cute Anna Eyes.

Neville gulped nervously. "Ummmmm… Interesting… You'll find out once the school year starts," he said with a slight smile. He looked stronger than he used to this year. It was probably because he talked about spending time with his Great Uncle working the greenhouses when he wasn't busy with other lessons.

Anna sighed and gave a pout. "I swear… Everyone loves torturing me by answering in the same vague fashion," she complained with a cute huff.

Neville gave a slight laugh. "It was like that for all of us. It's worth the wait. It would spoil just how amazing it is if everyone said what it was," he told her.

"I guess I have no choice but to wait," Anna said.

"Anna… You shouldn't have teased Neville like that," Elsa said with a slight frown. Elsa was actually impressed Neville remained strong against the notorious Anna Eyes.

Anna gave a slight blush. "Sorry, Neville. I couldn't resist," she said. She didn't really know him well yet. That was not the right way to say hello to him.

Neville felt more at ease now and gave a grin. "No problem. Like I said, we pretty much all do the same our first year," he said.

Mr. Weasley was looking over the Auror escort they had. He then nodded. "Bellick. Right? I've seen you around the ministry a number of times," he said in a friendly manner.

"As I have you, Mr. Weasley," Bellick replied.

"Just call me Arthur. Never been big on the formality thing. I'm just in the Muggle Artifact Department after all," Mr. Weasley said with a big smile and a chuckle.

"If you are okay with that, Arthur," Bellick said.

"I am a bit surprised to see you here," Mr. Weasley admitted.

"With the Black situation and young Mr. Potter being a likely target, the Minister decided a guard to keep an eye out would be the best idea," Bellick said.

"Ah. Yeah. Some of his other measures have been met with a mixed reception. Anyways, Harry couldn't ask for a better guard," Mr. Weasley said with a nod.

"I appreciate your words. I'll be again escorting him to Platform 9 and ¾," Bellick said.

He did actually appreciate Mr. Weasley's words. He may be a "Low Ranking" Ministry worker, but he was very well respected. He actually had quite the list of favors owed to him. It was surprising how helpful he was in addition to his own duties.

Mr. Weasley could have even gotten the whole mess with his family car swept under the rug if he wanted. However, above all else, Mr. Weasley was a man of principle and despised abusing power. The truth is, if Mr. Weasley wasn't so obsessed with muggle artifacts, he could easily be a high ranking member of the Ministry if he wanted.

"How have you been, Ginny?" Elsa asked the youngest Weasley.

"Good…" Ginny said a little shyly. Being around Elsa was still a bit difficult for her.

"Have you and Luna made up?" Elsa asked.

Ginny smiled here. "We have actually. I partly wish her dad hadn't dragged her off on another expedition. I'm also happy for her because she loves them so much," Ginny said happily.

"Its good to hear you two made up. She was really worried by everything. How was the trip?" Elsa asked.

Ginny brightened to that and started talking about the family trip from her own perspective. Anna soon joined in and asked a lot of questions about Magical Egypt. Ginny was happy to answer them.

Before long, Mrs. Weasley decided to bring everyone to order and start their shopping.

[-] [-] [-]

It was a tired but good spirited group sitting in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron after their day of shopping. They were sharing an early dinner. Vitus and Bellick traded a couple of tales much to the excitement of the boys, even Percy. Mr. Weasley surprised his sons with his own insight and tidbits regarding some of the things Vitus and Bellick talked about together.

The girls were having their own conversation, which mostly revolved around Hermione's new pet cat, Crookshanks. He was a bandy-legged and large orange cat with a squashed face. Most would say he was ugly, but Hermione and the other girls thought he was kind of cute in a unique way. Hermione was really excited to have her own pet finally. She wished she could have gotten a pet sooner, but her parents told her to wait until her third year.

"I wish I could have a pet cat," Ginny said with a smile on her face as Crookshanks sat in her lap for a moment. He was taking turns with all of the girls. Hermione was easily his favorite, with Elsa coming in second just a little above Ginny and Anna.

"That… That monster cat better not try to eat Scabbers," Ron warned yet again. He had done so a few times already. Harry could understand his worry. Scabbers was in a bad way lately. He still felt the boy was coming off a little mean.

"He's a good kitty! He isn't a monster," Hermione frowned and defended her pet as Crookshanks moved to her lap.

"I get a feeling things are going to be a bit out of hand this year. I kind of feel sorry for you two," Elsa said to Harry and Neville, both nodded in agreement. She wouldn't have to be caught between the two the whole year. She would get a break when in Ravenclaw.

Neville and Harry were Gryffindors, so they would have to put up what was looking to be a rather bothersome year when it came to Hermione and Ron. The two could get bad as it was. Adding in a cat and a rat… things could easily get messier.

The two boys were under no illusion Ron and Hermione were mostly friends because they were friends with both Harry and Neville. Ron and Hermione could get along well enough, but the two were just too opposite of each other. They were less opposites attract and more opposites stuck with each other it seemed at times.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry and Bellick were squaring off against each other. Bellick started circling Harry as the boy did the same in reply. They had been doing this a number of times lately. Harry's training had progressed to this level and Harry was pleased about this.

Bellick sent a marking spell his way. Harry dodged and sent his own in reply. Bellick easily countered it, but Harry closed the distance. He had a special enchanted stick he was using in conjunction with his wand. He swung at Bellick, but the Auror evaded and hit Harry with the spell.

Harry let out a little hiss as he got back up. He charged again and swung a number of times. Bellick dodged and countered his attacks. Harry was ready though and he responded in kind. He wasn't getting hit right now.

Harry then tried a double attack with the stick, but missed Bellick both times. The Auror sent the spell at Harry again. This time Harry managed to erect a shield charm to absorb the spell as he once more struck.

Bellick was surprised for a moment, but he easily stepped back and cast a spell at Harry. He then quickly moved and hit Harry on his weak side.

Harry hissed again as he stood up.

"Stop," Vitus said. The two did as he commanded and stood facing him.

Vitus nodded in approval. "You are making good progress Harry, but you are still a little slow. Once the shield charm blocked the spell, there was no reason to keep it up. Some opponents might try to wear it down with their own consecutive spells, but are unlikely to do so when that close. Dispel and be ready for the next attack," he said.

"He's right, Harry. Most are likely to try and make some distance. Wizards don't like fighting in close quarters. It gives them less time to react to their opponent," Bellick said.

Harry nodded to them both.

"You do have a good grasp overall when it comes to using the practice stick with your wand. For a beginner at least. While you are at Hogwarts, go through the exercises we have been here. I also want you to take time to train your spell speed and quick castings," Vitus said.

"Given there are a surprisingly large number of empty unused classrooms at Hogwarts, you should be able to do so without prying eyes. It goes without saying, but do try to keep your new talents secret. You will almost always be watched, but that doesn't mean you have to give anything away," Bellick added.

"Understood," Harry said with a slight bow to them both.

"Now then… Do the usual routine one more time and that will be it. You will all be going to Hogwarts tomorrow," Vitus said.

"I wanted to say again. Thank you. Thank you both," Harry said with a smile.

The two men couldn't help but grin at him.

"I've actually benefited from our little spars myself. It has been a pleasure to help," Bellick said.

"I'm glad you want to be an even better friend for Princess Elsa and want to be there for her in any way you can be. I do hope you will help Anna as well this year. She is very outgoing and friendly, but even she has her moments," Vitus said.

"It's the least I can do for them," Harry said with a smile.

"Get going then," Vitus said with a grin.

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as he started his laps.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry was really excited to be heading to the train this year. He was going to get to see the VIP Smoking Lounge that Elsa always used. It wasn't really anything too spectacular, but it was different.

"_This whole summer's been filled with different,_" he thought to himself as he waited in Troll's Glade with Elsa and a very excited Anna. He also had to admit he was excited about this trip because he was with great company.

"Remember. I'll keep the country together while you two are gone," Kristoff said with a chuckle to the princesses.

"Then I fear for its future…" Elsa replied with a giggle. Kristoff gave an exaggerated frown. Anna decided to giggle and stick her tongue out at Kristoff. The boy gave a mock hurt expression in reply to her.

Harry then gave a chuckle as he added, "Sven will keep him in line." The reindeer gave a grunt in confirmation.

Elsa blinked a couple of times before laughing and saying, "Arendelle may yet have a future after all."

The three of them laughed while Kristoff kept pretending to be hurt. He eventually gave up as he laughed loudly and said, "Well, he is the responsible one." The four of them let loose a new round of laughter.

After a few seconds, Kristoff spoke again, "You lot have fun and study hard. Be sure to write. I know I will." He gave Elsa and Anna a hug each. He turned to Harry and the two smiled at each other before clapping the other on the shoulder. "I'm leaving them to you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'll do what I can," Harry said in determination as Kristoff gave him a nod of approval.

Elsa and Anna both rolled their eyes in an identical motion as they said, "Boys…" at the same time.

With their last round of good byes said, the three waited their turn to go through the floo. Bellick went through first followed by Elsa, Harry and then Anna with Vitus bringing up the rear. Once on the other side, it wasn't long until they were on Platform 9 ¾ as Vitus and Bellick watched the three students board the train.

Anna stared at the engine in awe. "I get to actually ride it this time," she said reverently causing Elsa to giggle. Anna smiled as she took in a deep breath. She was going to be learning all about magic and she was going to be with Elsa the whole year as well. "This is going to be so awesome!" she said loud enough a couple of people nearby heard her. They gave amused looks as they realized she was an excited first year.

"Let's get going," Harry said. The two sisters followed him on to the train. "I'm pretty sure we're the first ones here."

"That means we get to pick the compartment," Elsa told her sister. Anna heard but she was too busy looking all around as they walked through the train. Elsa couldn't help but smile. It was so nice to get to be with Anna at Hogwarts this year.

Elsa was going to show her sister the special study as soon as she could. It was probably going to be the first weekend most likely. Elsa knew Anna would be busy getting to know her housemates the first week of school along with classes. Elsa would show the study to Harry as well, but she felt it was only right to show Anna first.

They did search the train just to make sure they were the first ones. In the end, they chose a compartment with a sleeping adult wearing faded robes. He had a trunk above him with a brass label reading "R. J. Lupin". The man had pale skin and light brown hair with flecks of grey. He also seemed to be prematurely aging.

"Harry, do you want to wait for the others out on the platform or should we just wait here for them?" Elsa asked.

"I'll wait for them," Harry said with a smile as he left. He would direct the others to their compartment. The adult seemed to be in a deep sleep. It might also give Malfoy pause when he undoubtedly made his usual visit.

"What house do you really think I will end up in?" Anna asked yet again. It was pretty much her favorite question to ask the whole summer.

Elsa gave a sigh as she shook her head. "I'm not changing my mind about you ending up in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. As much as I know you want to be in Ravenclaw with me, I don't think it would be a good fit for you, Anna."

Anna frowned to this as she grabbed Elsa in a hug. Elsa was pretty sure her sister would probably never stop hugging her all the time. She didn't really mind it though. "You're not saying I'm too dumb for Ravenclaw, are you?"

Elsa tightened the hug a little as she said, "You are exceptionally bright, Anna. However, you are also much more of an open and friendlier person than me. Besides, most Ravenclaws are very quiet and spend the majority of their time studying, even when they aren't in class or have any assignments."

The two broke off their hug and sat down opposite the man, who they figured was the new DADA Professor. "You're sure I won't end up in Slytherin? I really don't like the sound of that house," Anna said with a frown.

Elsa gave a chuckle as she said, "You'd be in Ravenclaw before you were in Slytherin. You may be a bit of mischief maker, but you aren't the type to be so ambitious you would happily stab others in the back."

The compartment door opened and Luna stood there with a bright smile. She came in and couldn't help but give Elsa a big hug. "Its good to see you again, Elsa!" Luna said. She then gave Anna a smile in greeting. "Nice to meet you as well. Looking forward to your first year?" she asked.

"You bet I am! You wouldn't mind giving me the secret to the sorting, would you?" Anna asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't really a secret," she started. Anna seemed to grin. "All of the first years get sorted before we start the feast," she said.

Anna sighed again in defeat. She then grinned after a moment. "At least I only have to wait a couple more hours now. I swear… Everyone is having way too much fun teasing me about this sorting business," she said.

Luna giggled as she said, "If we were, we'd try tell you all about the Gryffindor test of taking on a mountain troll."

"You forgot the part about doing so in your underwear. I've heard Harry, Ron and Neville aced it," Elsa said giggling.

Anna looked to them in confusion. "Fred and George told Ron that was part of the sorting. He almost believed them," Elsa said as Anna joined in giggling with them.

"How was your expedition this year?" Elsa asked Luna who sat down on the other side of her once the three took their seats.

"About the usual. The leads didn't really pan out. It was a lot of fun though. I do kind of wish I could have shopped with everyone, but Daddy and I got really into it," Luna said.

"Elsa told me a bit about your expeditions. They do sound exciting, even if you don't find anything new," Anna said.

"They are. In fact, I'll be writing a couple of articles about it for Daddy's paper. I'm going to try something a little different this time though," Luna said.

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

Luna blushed a little. "Kind of like you told me to do when talking to others. I tried it a little last year and it was well received. I'm going to really focus more on that this time. We may not have found the ever-elusive Crumpled Horn Snorlack, but the places we saw… They were magical, even by wizard standards… I can't think of any other way to describe them," Luna said.

"I think I'd like to subscribe to your paper," Elsa said.

Luna shook her head. "I know it isn't very businesslike of me, but I'll let you read it whenever you want. I-" Luna faltered a little. She blushed again. "I feel I owe you a lot," she said.

"Luna…" Elsa said feeling touched by her friend's words. She gave the blonde girl a hug causing Luna to grin. She really missed Elsa's hugs during the summer.

"Can I see it too? When Elsa finishes with it," Anna asked. She wanted to read about Luna's adventures.

"Of course, you can, Anna. It would be poor sport of me not to let you read it too," Luna said with a nod.

[-] [-] [-]

Neville arrived next to the compartment. Ron and Ginny were the last ones to arrive. The Weasleys barely made it on time like usual. They mostly did this time because the ministry let them borrow company cars and drivers. The ministry was concerned they too might be targeted. The family was close to Harry and it was their picture on the profit found in Sirius Black's cell after he escaped.

The group was careful not to wake the snoozing professor, but they were talking excitedly. The new third years were going on about Hogsmeade. Anna was busy asking both Luna and Ginny questions about Hogwarts. She knew which questions people were willing to answer by this point. There was so much the second year girls told her about that she was looking forward to see for herself.

They all discussed theories on why the third years taking Care of Magical Creatures had the Monster Book of Monsters. The things were dangerous. They tried to bite you. They even saw the books attack each other in Flourish and Blotts. The third years also compared methods of containing the strange books.

"It is obvious the professor for Care of Magical Creatures required these books, but who is it? I heard Professor Kettleburn retired last year," Elsa said.

"Well Hagrid knows who they are. He gave me mine for my birthday," Harry said.

"You don't think…" Hermione started.

"Hagrid?" Elsa asked in shock. Hermione nodded. "I kind of hope not…" Elsa said a little warily.

"Why not? Hagrid knows a lot about magical creatures," Harry asked. He was surprised by her words.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Hagrid… I just don't know if he is Professor material. If he is the professor… I wish him the best. The problem is he has such a very different view on magical creatures. He did have a pet Acromantula," Elsa said. Ron couldn't help nod to her reasoning.

Harry looked as if he wanted to argue. Neville cut off any further arguments though. "Whoever it is. We will find out at the opening feast," he said. The friends soon changed topics.

The train ride had so far been mostly uneventful. Draco did make his usual stop, but it was short lived. He was caught off guard by both the Professor sleeping in the compartment and Elsa having her little sister with her. He seemed to decide he needed to make a good impression by actually being mostly behaved. He and Ron did still get into a bit of tussle.

"I'd be careful, Draco…" Harry warned. He nodded towards Professor Lupin. "We wouldn't want to cause a ruckus and wake up the new Defense Professor," he said.

With that warning, Draco seemed to realize a couple of things. First of all, there was a professor right there. It would not do well to wake him. Draco wasn't about to get caught by a professor. He also realized, even with Crabbe and Goyle by his side, he was rather outnumbered here. He was surprised the compartment wasn't over flowing. Then there was how both Harry and Neville didn't really seem so much on small and weak side this year. Weasley was still lanky and annoying though.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We've wasted enough time on Weasleys," he said as the three Slytherins left.

Ron was still annoyed, but he kind of liked seeing how Draco got all pale once he realized the situation. "Seriously… How did you two get to start looking all strong?" He asked Harry and Neville.

"I made great use of my time at Elsa's. After all that's been happening, I've decided to actually start working out. I did some while at the Dursleys too, but not much. They are Dursleys after all, but…" Harry said grinning.

He looked to Elsa for permission. She was in thought for a moment before she nodded. She trusted him not to say too much.

Harry couldn't help but beam. "I'll probably never see them again," he said.

"Really?!" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "Elsa's parents' sort of set things up so I won't have to return to the Dursleys," he said.

"Cool!" Ron said. He was happy for his friend. He hated what those Dursleys were doing to Harry.

"Does that mean you don't have to return to the Dursleys, even for a little bit?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Nope! Never again. Instead. I'll be going home with Anna and Elsa every year, until I'm of age," he said.

"That's good to hear!" Hermione said as she gave him a hug in happiness.

"You'll still be able to visit us, right?" Ron asked. He wanted to make sure whatever was going on wouldn't be a problem with that.

"I'll have to get permission from Elsa's parents, but it shouldn't be a problem," Harry said.

"I've visited you before, Ron. Harry won't have to worry about all of the things I do, but he will have to worry about some. He will still be able to make visits without too much hassle," Elsa started.

"You looked into it, didn't you?" Neville asked Harry knowingly.

"I did," Harry said. He wasn't wanting to mention that, but he did see the advantage of doing so now. "I am officially the Heir to the Potter Family, but we are being careful with that information for now," Harry said.

"Whoa…" Ron said. He gave a grin. "Please tell me you'll be able to put Malfoy in his place," he said hopefully.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle to that. Elsa giggled. "I am getting some instruction on that front. If what I've been told is true… Eventually, I'll be able to out lord Malfoy. But I am keeping it on the down low for now," Harry said.

"That's still awesome! Ha! Can't wait until you start giving Malfoy a taste of his own medicine," Ron said.

"I'm not going to do so yet. Way I see it… If I go about it carefully, Draco will be in for the shock of his life when it comes out," Harry said.

"Wish you could just come right out with it," Ron said with a sigh. Then he gave a grin. "Then again… When playing chess and politics, the long game is more important," Ron said.

"I didn't know you knew much about politics," Hermione said in disbelief.

"I don't. I've just heard people say that. I do know Wizards' Chess though," Ron said with a grin.

"No one will deny that," Neville said with a chuckle.

[-] [-] [-]

After the group got dressed, they were sitting around when suddenly the train started to slow down. "That's odd… We still have miles to go before we're there," Ron said.

He looked out the window but it was too dark to see.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Don't know. I wish we were on the other side. Nothing but trees here," Ron said.

Neville left and checked across the way before coming back. He looked worried. "Someone said they saw hooded figures getting on the train."

"What?!" Luna asked. "Were they tall…" she added.

"That's what they said. I didn't see it myself," Neville answered.

Luna's eyes widened. She instinctively grabbed on to someone nearby. It was surprisingly Ron. "What gives?" he asked in worry. Luna was never one to be freaked out.

"Daddy heard about it…" Luna started.

Just then the compartment seemed to get extremely cold which cut off what Luna was going to say.

Luna shivered and closed her eyes. She knew what awaited her… She really hated those monsters.

The compartment started to ice up. The others were feeling really cold as well. They could see their breath. Ginny and Hermione grabbed on to each other. Anna latched on to Elsa tightly. Harry, Ron and Neville tried to stay strong. They would have pulled out their wands, but it was too cold, too unexpected and too sudden.

The lights went out. "Eeep!" Hermione yelled in surprise.

"Hermione… A little too tight…" Ginny said in a shivering voice.

"S-S-Sorry…" Hermione replied.

Harry couldn't hear anything else the others were saying. He heard a terrible scream seemingly in the distance. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know who it was. He wanted to call out to them and help, but something seemed off about the screams. It was hard to describe.

He quickly pulled out the Arendelle Blindfold he brought in his pocket and put it on. Harry felt more alert. He could suddenly tell what he was hearing was coming from his own mind, but what was it and why? He felt a little calmer and ready for whatever was coming. And coming, some thing was.

"I see them. Their checking the compartments," Ron whispered in worry.

The figures moved closer to them and the effects were getting much stronger. Harry couldn't at all concentrate. He was feeling too cold. Too overwhelmingly hopeless. It was like he would never be happy again. The screams were getting more pronounced.

One of the figures slowly reached out and opened their compartment. Harry saw a ghastly looking grey skeletal hand. Ice seemed to be creeping from it. He then heard it take a rattling breath as it seemed to look at him.

Harry couldn't help it. He doubled over and the screams were growing overwhelmingly loud. He felt as if darkness was over coming him. Crushing him as he shivered.

Elsa didn't feel the cold her friends seemed to be feeling. She could tell how deep it was by their reaction. She did however feel as if she was reliving when she almost killed Anna anew. She felt as if everything she had done was for naught. She felt as if something was mocking her and the miserable and futile attempts, she made to control her powers.

She was remembering Gran Pabbie's words. "There is much beauty in your powers, Elsa. But there is much fear as well…" The words seemed to be echoing in her mind, in her body. In her very soul.

She then heard a crying sound. She felt someone grabbing on tight to her. She blinked and looked to her side slowly. Anna was crying and grabbing her arm tightly. "No…" the younger princess mumbled.

Elsa then forgot her fears. Her worries. Her sense of hopelessness. She felt nothing but determination and anger. She glared at the creature standing in the doorway. Her eyes were glowing a cold furious blue.

The creature actually paused and seemed shocked. It seemed worried. Elsa started to form a black ice shard in her hands. "Leave Anna alone!" she said in anger to it.

The creature looked as if it was unsure what to do. It seemed to feel as if it wanted to flee in terror… It had never felt like this before. There was one defense against the being, but this was different from that. It seemed to feel as if the effect it was famous for was rebounding on it.

The creature's unseen empty eye sockets widened. It sensed something powerful. Something far more ancient than it. This something was coming from the girl forming that ice. The creature felt as if it was trespassing on powers it never should.

Before Elsa could attack, and to her later relief, there was a shout of "None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks! Begone foul creature!" It was an awake Professor Lupin. Just then a bright light burst forward from his wand. The creature shrieked as it seemed to glide away.

Elsa blinked and noticed the ice she had formed. Luckily, the creature's ice seemed to hide her own. She dismissed it and quickly grabbed Anna in a tight hug. The younger princess seemed to be recovering now and she gave Elsa a teary smile. "Elsa! I'll never be foolish like that time again," Anna said as she hugged her sister tight and cried a few tears of relief.

"Lumo Oblesa!" Ron called once the creature left and some sense returned to him. The compartment lit up as his orb floated above them. Professor Lupin looked impressed.

Harry was barely aware enough to take off the blindfold. He then collapsed and caught his breath. He didn't want anyone seeing the Arendelle artifact. He would have to find a way to disguise it if he wore it more often.

"All of you should wait here," Professor Lupin said. "I need to check and make sure those creatures leave." He left the compartment quickly. He would be handing out chocolate once the threat was gone. He knew Dumbledore will be furious about this and really tear into the Minister.

"Luna!" Ginny cried as she quickly hugged her friend tightly. She knew what Luna experienced just then.

"Ginny…" Luna replied with a sniff as she grabbed her best friend tightly. She understood what Ginny just experienced.

"What was that… terrible… thing…" Hermione asked as she trembled a little.

"Dementors," Luna said.

"Is everyone alright?" Ron asked.

Neville was checking over Harry at the moment. "Harry seems a little out of it…" he said in worry.

"What do Dementors do?" Elsa asked in an icy voice. It caused the others to tremble a little. They could tell she was pissed, even if she was keeping outwardly calm. She was stroking Anna's hair, in particular the blonde streak. Anna seemed to really like that and was relaxing.

"They feed on happiness… They're terrible…" Luna said.

"What are they doing here? They usually stay at Azkaban," Ron said.

"It's Sirius Black," Neville said with a nod.

Harry gave a groan.

"That seemed much worse than just feeding on happiness…" Hermione said.

"They make you feel hopeless… They make you relive your worse moments… I hate them," Luna said as she trembled a little in anger this time. She hated what they made her see. What they made her relive.

"Its worse if your memories are particularly bad…" Ginny said.

Ron looked to her in worry. He realized what she must have relived. His sister held her best friend tighter.

"What… What happened?" Harry asked as he sat us just as the lights seemed to turn back on in the train.

Ron cancelled his spell. "Dementors," he said.

Elsa looked to the hall. "Having them search the train. What is Fudge thinking?" she said.

"What do they do?" Harry asked. "Did anyone else collapse?" he asked.

"No mate… You had it really bad," Ron said. He looked to Luna and Ginny as he said, "They had it really bad too, but not in the same way."

Elsa's eyes then widened and she looked to Harry. "What did you experience?" she asked.

"I heard shouting… Crying… Then someone shouting a spell. Then a flash of green. What was it?" Harry asked.

"That would explain why it was bad on you," Elsa started. "You were experiencing what happened **that** night…"

The other gasped to that and looked to Harry in shock. "I'm fine now… Well… as much as anyone else," he said. He hated that he was the only one to collapse like that.

Elsa reached her free hand out and held Luna's shoulder, since she was closest. The small blonde girl sniffed but seemed to feel better at the comfort. Elsa wanted to help Harry too, but then the door opened.

"It seems you are all back with us," Professor Lupin said. He gave them each some chocolate. "Eat. It will help," he said.

Anna and Elsa both immediately brightened and happily munched away. "Mmmm! Chocolate," the girls said in perfect sync as they smiled dreamily at the wonderful treat.

Lupin couldn't help but smile at their reaction.

"It seems whatever house Anna ends up in, they too will learn of the Evergreen Chocolate Tax," Neville said with a chuckle. The sisters blushed momentarily but shrugged it off. They had chocolate. That was all that mattered at the moment.

"You should all eat up. I'm going to check the rest of the train. We should be at Hogwarts soon enough," Professor Lupin said before leaving.

Hermione took a bite of her chocolate and seemed to light up as she ate more. She wasn't as big of a fan as the Evergreen Sisters, but she did like sweets and she was feeling warmth inside now. Neville ate his dutifully. Ron marveled for a second at actually being told by a Professor to eat chocolate. It was almost something out of a dream.

"It does seem to be helping," Anna said with a smile.

"I think we finally got a DADA Professor who knows his stuff," Elsa said as she nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure that isn't just the chocolate talking?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. This time Luna and Ginny giggled. They too were munching away at their own chocolate.

Harry bit his. It was pretty good. He also felt warm inside. He was wondering why he would see the death of his parents around the Dementors, if Elsa was right. He was thinking she was though. He had flashes of all of that in nightmares when he was younger. Harry curiously wondered what Elsa felt in all of that. Did even she feel cold? Or was it just the rest of it?

He took another bite. That was a question for another time. "I think Elsa and Anna are right," he said with a nod. He was kind of happy his friends weren't mentioning what happened anymore for now. Whatever all happened, even if only he was affected that bad, he knew one thing. Well... Two things.

He hated dementors. They were terrifying. A creature being able to just cripple someone like that? And looking like it stepped out of a painting depicting the Grim Reaper? The others were shaking as well, even if they didn't collapse like he did. The second thing he knew was he had to find a way to beat them. He did not want something to cripple him in such a way. He would be of no use to anybody if he was paralyzed because of dementors.

Harry hated dementors, but he oddly felt more determined after realizing those two things. The group was quiet and just ate their chocolate for the short amount remaining of their ride. There wasn't the usual level of joy and excitement as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. There was instead an immense sense of relief. Hogwarts just had to be safe from those terrifying things. It had to be.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Hat? Really?!

"First years! This way. First years. Oi! Leave your trunks there, you lot…" Hagrid started. "I swears… every year," he mumbled to himself.

"Go on with Hagrid now, Anna. I'll see you at the feast. Enjoy the ride up to Hogwarts. It is definitely worth it," Elsa said giving her sister a sweet smile.

Anna still gave Elsa a tight hug really quick. "I'll see you then," she said a little sadly. She felt it was a little too soon to part from her sister after what happened with the dementors.

"Hello, Hagrid. I'm Anna Evergreen," she said with a smile to the giant of a man.

"I saw ye talking to yer sister. Don't you worry none, you'll be seeing her again soon enough. If even half of the things she said about you are anything to go by, there'll be no way she won't be seeing ye whenever she can," he said to Anna with a wink.

Anna gave a giggle and smiled brighter to that. There was something about Hagrid she already liked as she stood to wait with the other first years.

"You're the Ravenclaw Princess' sister?" a boy with blonde hair and light skin asked.

"Yep. I asked her all I could about Hogwarts. She didn't say anything about the sorting though," Anna said.

The boy laughed to that. "My sister didn't either. I'm Abram Abbot, by the way. My sister, Hannah, is in the same year as your sister. They usually sit together in Potions," he said with a smile.

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you, Abram. What house do you think you'll end up in?" Anna asked.

"Not sure. Hannah says I'm probably a sure shot for Hufflepuff though. I guess that will be nice. I just hope she won't go and be all… big sister on me the whole time. What about you?" he asked.

"I'd like Ravenclaw, like my sister, but she says I'll probably be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Anna replied.

"Ugh… Gryffindor," a haughty looking girl with dark brown hair scoffed in a very audible way.

Anna looked her over and gave a nod. "You probably want Slytherin," she said to the girl who rudely interrupted them.

The girl blinked to her. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Why else would you be that way about Gryffindor," Anna said. "Slytherins are probably just as predictable as they claim Gryffindors are."

"We are not!" the girl replied heatedly as she walked away. She hadn't even told them her name.

A different girl giggled to the scene. This girl had light brown, almost blonde, hair. She gave a smile. "Sorry… I just overheard you two and couldn't help but laugh. It is kind of true. My name is Mary-Elizabeth," she said.

"Anna," the princess replied smiling to her. This girl at least knew to apologize and gave her name.

"I like your hair, Anna. Especially the blonde streak. It looks like your sister's. I saw you two talking a moment ago," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"Thanks. Yours is nice too. I like how you have it styled," Anna said.

"Thanks," the girl grinned.

"Alright. That'll be everyone. Follow me. We're going this way," Hagrid said as he led the group of eager first years. They seemed to have at least momentarily forgotten the horrible train experience.

[-] [-] [-]

After the eventful train ride, the group broke up. Ron and the twins went into a carriage with Ginny. The twins saw Ron doing this and were about to tease him for having a little sister complex. Ron looked to them and hinted what Ginny experienced on the train, they instead followed. Gone were the pranksters at the moment and in their place were Fred and George Weasley, Ginny's older brothers.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks while approaching a carriage with the others. She had to blink a couple of times to be sure she what she saw was actually there. She didn't know what to make of the sight before her.

The carriages all students but first years took always seemed to move on their own. Now, Elsa realized that wasn't the case. Before her stood a rather horrifying creature, it looked like a serpent horse or something. The creatures were a deep black and looked rather skeletal. They had bat like wings at their sides. Their eyes were a ghostly pure white. They didn't even have pupils.

The creatures seemed docile enough. The rest of the student body went by them without much fuss. There were a few older students who gave them wary glances, but it seemed they were mostly use to them.

"I see them too. I first saw them around Hagrid's Hut just inside the forest last year," Luna said as she stood next to Elsa. "Thestrals are only aggressive if you're an enemy and deserve it. They're actually really smart and usually willing to help people," Luna said.

Elsa nodded as she walked closer to one. She carefully reached out a hand and touched it. The Thestral she touched seemed to lean into her hand. Despite looking like death, they felt full of life and were comfortably warm. Elsa gave a smile to it. The creature gave her a bow of its head.

Luna came up and swallowed as she reached out her own hand to touch it. She knew what they were, but still felt wary of them. She also smiled when the creature gave her a nod and let her stroke it. They looked ghastly, but they were surprisingly pleasant to the touch.

Hermione, Neville and Harry were looking at Elsa and Luna curiously. Hermione wasn't sure what they were doing. It seemed they were petting something invisible. Neville was a little worried by what it meant. It meant there was something they couldn't see, but Luna and Elsa could. He always figured the carriages were enchanted to move on their own. It seemed he was wrong.

"Looks like the others can't see them," Elsa said quietly to Luna.

Luna nodded. "Only those who have witnessed death can see them. I'm actually surprised you can," she said while looking to Elsa with that typical Luna look.

Elsa seemed to straighten up. Luna felt bad when she saw the Wrackspurts disappear around Elsa. She knew what Wrackspurts were now. She felt them disappearing meant she messed up and upset Elsa. Elsa usually went all calm and controlled like this when she was bothered by something, but it wasn't enough to really get her angry.

"We should get going. We've held the others up long enough," Elsa said. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised to see creatures only those who have witnessed death could. Considering what she did to the Acromantulas… They were probably close enough to count, especially with the number she killed.

"What were you two touching?" Hermione asked.

"Thestrals. Luna was telling me about them," Elsa answered.

"What are they?" Hermione asked the younger blonde.

Luna spent most of the carriage ride answering questions about Thestrals. When Hermione got extra curious and asked how they could see them, Elsa interrupted. "It is best if you don't pry too much on this, Hermione. Only those who have seen death can see them," she said.

Hermione gave a nod in understanding. Elsa gave her a friendly smile and was about to change the subject when suddenly Luna grabbed on to her tight.

"Oh no… I hoped we would be done with them after the train," Hermione said with a frown as she saw what Luna reacted to like that.

All around the edges of Hogwarts' ward line were dementors evenly spaced out. Close to the main gate, there were a few of them close together. Elsa looked to the dementors with that determined look again and once more her eyes glowed.

Luna held Elsa tighter, but realized the effects weren't as bad this time around, even with more of them present. She looked curiously at the creatures. They were acting cautiously around their carriage it seemed. Luna looked to the other carriages and noticed their occupants seemed affected by the beings. It was clear their group was an exception. She looked to Hermione, Harry and Neville in turn. They seemed focused, but also realized the effect wasn't as bad here.

Once they were past the dementors, which was quickly since they were moving in carriages, the effects passed. "Weird…" Neville said.

"Not that weird when you think about it. Obviously, they're here because of Sirius Black," Hermione said out loud in thought.

"I wasn't talking about that," Neville said. Hermione looked to him in question. "I was talking about how the effect wasn't as bad," he said looking to her.

"That is odd," Hermione said with her eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"Maybe it's the chocolate Professor Lupin gave us," Harry answered.

"Maybe it's the fact we're in the carriages?" Luna asked a little carefully as she kept an eye on Elsa's reaction. She blinked when she thought she saw her eyes glowing. "_Ravenclaw Princess indeed,_" she thought once again. It was Luna's way of mentally documenting most things with Elsa that really stood out to her.

"It could be a combination of the two," Elsa said as the carriages came to a stop and students got off rather quickly. It seemed they were all eager to get inside. "One thing is clear though. Dumbledore is probably not at all happy about this," she said.

As they stepped inside, Professor McGonagall actually called to them quickly. "Miss Granger. You will follow me," she said in her usual no-nonsense manner.

The group looked to Hermione. Hermione seemed excited as opposed to upset or confused. "Yes, Professor," she replied. She turned to the others and said, "Save me a spot at our table. This shouldn't be too long. It's probably just about my classes. Nothing to worry about." She quickly trotted after Professor McGonagall.

Luna nodded and smiled as she said quietly to Elsa, "They're pink."

Elsa giggled to that. "It clearly is good news then," she said as she and Luna sat down at the Ravenclaw table near the other girls in Elsa's year. They eagerly waited for the Sorting Ceremony.

[-] [-] [-]

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed with large eyes. She was drinking in the view of Hogwarts from her boat with Mary Elizabeth, Abram Abbot, and another girl who introduced herself as Vanessa Wrightway. They were four to a boat with Hagrid in the middle on his own boat.

"The view really is amazing!" Mary Elizabeth said with a bright smile. Abram was too busy looking for the giant squid like a few other boys. He wasn't properly appreciating the sight of Hogwarts.

"You shouldn't lean over like that. You might fall in," Vanessa said to him.

"Fine…" he said and sat back. He then gasped. "Whoa!"

Anna giggled and said, "To think, you almost missed it."

After the lake trip, their boats came to an underground harbor and docked. It was pretty cool seeing the small hidden away harbor. The lighting made for a really cool effect Anna thought.

"The First years," Hagrid said as he presented them to a stern professor. Anna instantly figured she was Professor McGonagall. Elsa had described her perfectly.

Once they were just outside of the Dining Hall, they could hear all of the chatter on the other side of the doors. Then something incredible happened. "Oh wow! So that's what ghosts look like," Anna said in awe as the ghost made their entrance.

"What are you all doing here?" one ghost asked. He looked intimidating with his bloodied tunic and sword by his side.

"You ask this question every year, Baron. The answer is as always, the same. These are the first years. It's the opening feast," a ghost said next to the baron. He had a ruffled collar and if you looked closely enough you might make out where his neck and head were barely attached.

"These can't be them, Nicholas… I know some of the first years. They aren't here," the baron replied.

"That's because the first years change every year," Nearly Headless Nick said to him.

"Bah. Things also seem to change… Except that old heart. It's annoying," the baron said as he flew through a different wall.

Sir Nick turned and gave the first years a smile as he said, "It is good to see so many new faces. I'm the Gryffindor House Ghost. Perhaps I will see some of you in my old house."

The kids were staring in awe apart from a few who were talking to each other excitedly about the ghosts.

"Well… Until then," Nick said with a slight mischievous smile as he tipped his head to them in parting.

Some screamed in horror. Others exclaimed how cool it was. A couple laughed, because they caught his smile and knew it was a prank. It was both funny and horrifying to Anna.

"Enjoy the feast. Welcome to Hogwarts," Nick said as he too left and the remaining ghosts followed suit. Some of them were laughing at the prank as well.

"Wicked…" Abram said.

Professor McGonagall reappeared and led them into the dining hall. All of them took in the scene before them. Anna did as well.

She quickly noticed a ratty old hat sitting on a stool. She overheard a nearby student sitting with friends say how cool it was to see the sorting hat again.

"A Hat? Really?! That's how they sort us?" Anna asked louder than she meant to speak. There were some chuckles in response to her statement. It was obvious she felt disappointed. Anna almost blushed, but decided to take a leaf out of Elsa's book and remained outwardly calm, even if Elsa was loads better at it then her.

Once the few chuckles died down, there was a clearing of a throat. "A Hat I may be. But not just regular old hat. I have the wisdom of the founders in me," the hat said.

"Ohhhh… A talking hat," Anna said sounding happier at this revelation.

"Chit and chatting is my pastime. But it is for a reason! So, put me on and find your way. For sorting is tricky and much is at play. I'm the best for the job," the hat said. It then paused for a moment and the brim grinned as it concluded, "I don't even need hands."

A number of people laughed. Some groaned. The first years were wishing it was already over and they were sorted.

"When I call you name, step forward and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall said.

"Abram Abbot," she called.

The boy gulped and muttered about unfortunate family traditions. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It was only a few seconds later the hat gleefully called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so, the sorting continued. Anna had even more questions. How did the hat know where to put you? Why did it talk? She did think that was appropriate for the magical world at least.

After a few students, but seemingly ages to the young princess, Professor McGonagall called out, "Anna Evergreen."

Anna took in a deep breath and tried to put on what she thought of as her Perfect Princess Mode, only Elsa got to have a Queen Mode. Anna walked forward and immediately heard people whispering about her last name. It seemed her sister was very well known here.

Anna almost ruined her Perfect Princess Mode by giggling when she heard people referring to her as "Ravenclaw Princess' sister." She found it amusing how despite her sister not wanting to be outed as a princess. She was in fact known to many as The Ravenclaw Princess.

Once she sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on her head. It soon slipped over her eyes like it did so many others.

"_Ooo! Another Arendelle Princess! Your family is always fun,_" the hat said.

"_You know?_" Anna asked in question.

"_There is little I don't know. Not even Occlumency can truly keep me out. But… I only know what the school wants me to know,_" the hat said.

"_Sounds complicated,_" Anna said.

The hat seemed to chuckle. "_My dear Princess Anna. There is little regarding magic that isn't at least somewhat complicated. Now where to put you…_" the hat asked.

"_Ravenclaw?_" Anna asked hopefully. Probably too hopefully.

"_Your mind is bright… you do apply yourself to your studies…_" the hat thought out loud.

Anna was thinking maybe she could get in Ravenclaw after all.

"_But… you do not get the deep and excitable joy when studying like a Ravenclaw,_" the hat said.

"_Dang it…_" Anna said with a pout. She then sighed and said, "_You better not put me in Slytherin…_"

The hat chuckled loudly to that. "_Ohhh I won't do that. I know Slytherin wouldn't survive you. Then if it somehow did, there would be your sister as well. No… Hogwarts is supposed to have four houses. Not three and the ruins of one,_" it said.

"_So then Gryffindor?_" Anna supplied a little hopefully. That wouldn't be so bad. She could spend time with Harry and get to know all of his and Elsa's friends.

The hat seemed to be in thought on that for a moment. "_You do have more than enough courage for Gryffindor… However… your courage comes from something deeper to you. Something more important than bravery for the sake of bravery. Yes. I see it. You are as strong and brave as you are, because of your deep love for you sister and your country,_" the hat said.

"_Then… Put me in Ravenclaw. I'll learn to love studying… maybe,_" she said to it.

The hat chuckled as it said, "_Willing to make such extreme changes just to be by your sister's side? You do indeed belong in HUFFLEPUFF! I'm sure your love and loyalty for each other will go well beyond Houses._"

With those parting words, the sorting hat was lifted from Anna's head. She was a little disappointed she wasn't in the same house as Elsa. The hat was right though. No House lines would keep her from her sister. She gave a small smile to Elsa as she made her way to her house table.

Elsa was sitting on the Hufflepuff side of her table this time. She reached out and gave her sister a quick hug. "I'm sure you'll love it, Best Little Sister in the World," she said quietly to Anna.

Anna did feel a lot better hearing Elsa say that. She thanked her sister and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. They seemed to be really excited about having an Evergreen sister joining them. Maybe they were just excited for all new students joining them though. They were happily talking to each of them in turn.

[-] [-] [-]

During the feast Elsa kept looking over to Anna, she was worried for her little sister. It didn't matter the other Hufflepuff first years were already getting along well with her. It didn't matter the newly instated Hufflepuff Prefect, Cedric Diggory, was busy answering their questions and explaining Hogwarts to them. Elsa kept throwing glances over her shoulder.

"You're worrying too much, Elsa. Anna will be more than fine," Luna said from next to the nervous Ravenclaw Princess.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ends becoming the Hufflepuff Princess. What with the way she seems to be getting along with the rest of the house," Morag said.

She then gave a grin and leaned in a little to stage whisper to the other girls. "Should we warn them?" she asked.

"Warn them about what? What are you planning? You better not get Anna involved!" Elsa said quickly.

The others laughed to her reaction. Elsa actually blushed. She needed to calm down. The feast hadn't even finished yet and she was already thinking there were plots afoot regarding Anna.

Morag turned to the Hufflepuff table and loudly said, "Be careful! You lot have an Evergreen. She'll be collecting a Chocolate Tax."

"A what?" Cedric asked.

Anna was blushing cutely. It was an idea that crossed her mind after Neville mentioned it on the train.

"A Chocolate Tax. Evergreen girls love chocolate. They will get some. No matter what," Morag said.

Elsa was pretending to be extra interested in her plate of food at the moment. She realized she hadn't eaten much of her meal yet. She needed to be sure she ate something before going to bed.

"It's true. The Gryffindors know of it. Elsa is friends with some of them in our year," Mandy added.

"Elsa here's even told us a maid of theirs jokingly calls both sisters Chocolate Goblins," Lisa said.

"That makes so much sense now!" Anna couldn't help but say out loud from her table.

The other Hufflepuffs looked to her as she blushed. They all realized she hadn't denied it and even seemed to agree it was true.

"Still. You lot have an Evergreen now. Best take care of Anna. Even with the Chocolate Tax, they're more than worth it," Morag said.

Luna nodded as she said, "Also. You wouldn't want to get on the Ravenclaw Princess' bad side."

The badgers were taking in the information. They would all agree the 3rd year Ravenclaw girls were probably the Evergreen sister experts.

Hannah scoffed. "Who do you take us for? We're Hufflepuffs. We always stick together. Besides," she started. She looked to Elsa and smiled. "Helping out Anna is the least I can do in thanks to you for Potions," she said.

Elsa gave a smile and nod in answer. Oddly enough, she actually felt better. It was stupid to have worried about Anna like that. "I do appreciate it. I will still always be here for my sister," Elsa said.

Anna was a mix of embarrassed and relieved as she returned to the rest of her meal. She liked knowing she would have people she could count on when needed. She was embarrassed by the chocolate thing. She also wouldn't be surprised if Hufflepuff started stashing it away in secret. That could limit the amount she got for the tax.

Elsa turned to Morag. "While that was hardly necessary. Thanks. It did put me a bit at ease," she said to her friend. The other girl smiled to her and nodded as Elsa went back to eating.

[-] [-] [-]

As the opening feast came to an end, Dumbledore stood up to give the announcements. Most of them were the same as always. He did end with something different though.

"As I am sure you are all aware, we are hosting a contingent of Dementors this year. Minster Fudge wishes to assure you all it is for our safety and they will not enter the grounds under any circumstance. The one exception being if they do so to apprehend Sirius Black, should he come to Hogwarts. I have always been an vocal critic of the Ministry using Dementors, but I still warn you all not to approach them under any circumstance," he said looking over the students in full sincerity.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds just outside the ward line. No one is to try and sneak past them. They will not be fooled by any tricks or disguises. Not even invisibility cloaks can escape their notice," Dumbledore said. Elsa could have sworn he looked in Harry's direction at that comment.

"Now that the unfortunate news is out of the way," the Headmaster said as he seemed to lighten up. "I am pleased to announce we have two new professors joining us," he said.

The students gave polite applause. Some were whispering who the second new professor would be. The first was obviously their new DADA professor.

"First, I am saddened to say Professor Kettleburn has retired after many years of service as our Care for Magical Creatures instructor," he said.

A few older students voiced their sadness as well.

"In his place, we have brought on a familiar face to pretty much all students. Rebus Hagrid will now be Professor Hagrid of Care of Magical Creatures, in addition to his other duties," he said.

A lot of people cheered to this as Hagrid stood up and bowed to them. He even got a little teary eyed in happiness before he sat down again.

Elsa was happy for Hagrid, but internally worried for him. "That explains our books," Morag whispered to her. Elsa nodded in agreement. She hoped she was wrong, but she wasn't sure how Hagrid would do as a professor. He was a great friend and very friendly, but he wasn't the most responsible at times. After all, it was a group of first years who dealt with his illegal baby dragon issues…

She still smiled politely and clapped with everyone else. Hagrid was knowledgeable, even if he had some rather… unique… ideas regarding magical creatures. He did know his stuff and did have some extra insight. He could be very good as a Professor, but she was still worried.

"Yes. We are all very excited for Professor Hagrid. Now, our seemingly annual position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has again been filled," he said as several people, including the professor from the train, chuckled to his joke. "I am happy to welcome Professor Remus Lupin as our newest staff member," he said as Professor Lupin stood and gave a wave and a slight bow.

"Unfortunately, several of you got an early introduction to him on the train due to our… guests. On the Bright side, I am pleased Professor Lupin has already shown more competence than our previous DADA Professor did throughout all of last year," he said.

Most of the students laughed to that. The girls who were still fans of Lockhart by summer kept quiet on the matter. "Now then… Welcome back everyone! To another great year!" he said. A cheer rang throughout the hall. "And I wish you all, a Goodnight!" he said in dismissal.

[-] [-] [-]

Anna was in just as much awe as the rest of her fellow new puffs as they entered the common room right behind Cedric Diggory. He was really informative and helpful. Some of her fellow girls were obviously already crushing on the handsome older boy. He did have a certain heroic charm to his looks.

Anna however, was too busy looking around the place. She loved it already! Hufflepuff had to have the best common room. She was pretty sure. It was a large open room split into two themes.

The first theme covered the part with a lower, but still high, ceiling. It had a romanticized rustic village pub of yore look to it. The kind you see in fantasy movies and shows, and it was warmly lit. There were wooden tables with cushioned wooden chairs and stools. Anna was running a hand along one of them and inspecting it.

"They all have cushioning charms on them additionally to them. We feel you should be fully relaxed and comfy in your house common room. The dorm rooms are really nice too, but you will see them in a bit," Cedric said as the first years listened eagerly.

"Are those working taps?" Anna asked as she seemed to suddenly appear in front of them.

Cedric gave a laugh at her excitement. It seemed the younger Evergreen sister was more outgoing. It would be interesting to get to know Hufflepuff's Evergreen. "They are. Last Call is an hour past curfew. You just think of a glass or cup you want and it appears," he explained to them.

He then demonstrated as a beautifully carved wooden mug appeared in his hand. "Personally, I like to keep with the theme. You then serve yourself. The closest we have to any alcohol is Butter Beer, but a Prefect can cut you off if needed. It isn't too strong, so that rarely is an issue," he said.

"We can drink beer?!" a muggle born boy asked excitedly.

"It isn't like muggle alcohol. It is more like a sarsaparilla or cream soda with just a small amount in it. It also breaks down quickly," Anna said.

"You're right, but I'm surprised you know that," Cedric said.

"I asked Elsa everything I could about Hogwarts after learning I had magic too. She wouldn't tell me about the sorting hat though," Anna said.

"Good to get all of the information you can. Hufflepuffs are about hard work. It seems you will be a good fit here," Cedric said to her to a friendly smile.

He then said to the others, "As Anna said, Butter Beer isn't very strong. It is perfectly legal for almost any aged child to drink it in our world. Though parents usually save it for a treat or just allow you two for a day."

Anna next moved to the other half of the common room. She really loved this half. It was brightly lit and had enchanted skylights mimicking the outside conditions. What Anna really loved were the potted and hanging basket plants everywhere. There was even a beautiful tree with multicolored leaves on it along a wall opposite the grand fireplace. The fireplace was beautiful too. It had magical vines along the outside and a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff centered above the mantle.

"Yes, that's right. We have a portrait of our founder here. Sadly, it is a really old portrait, especially since it is from her younger adult years. Unlike the rest of the castle portraits, she doesn't talk or move. It is like a muggle portrait, but the colors and style make it a lot more lifelike," Cedric explained to Mary Elizabeth who asked about it.

The furniture was nice too. This whole half of the common room gave you the feel of a beautiful relaxing garden in perfect weather. The chairs were of different styles, but all in similar groups and would be right at home in a fancy public garden.

"I'm going to love it. It feels so… warm, inviting... alive!" Anna said with a smile as she carefully touched a plant's leaf and sniffed the flower. She wanted to be sure it was real.

"That's the point," a female prefect said with a warm and friendly smile as she exited a rounded hall way.

She seemed to be Cedric's age with mid length curly brown hair in a braid only accomplished with magic. She had a light complexion with just the right amount of healthy coloring to her cheeks. She also wore light red lipstick and dark purple eyes.

"Well. It is about time for bed. I'm sure you are all tired after such an exciting day. Boys, follow me," Cedric said after giving the other Prefect a smile and nod. She blushed at him and smiled in return.

"All you lovely ladies, follow me. I'll show you to your dorm. You will be staying in it your whole time here at Hogwarts. So, we encourage that you make it feel like home. But you do have to keep it from getting too messy. The House Elves are very good, but very busy. It also only makes sense to keep your living place tidy to an extent. My name is Grace-May Welles. You can either call me May, Grace, or Grace-May," she said as she led the way.

"I think I'll call you Grace-May. It sounds pretty," Anna said.

"Thanks. You're Anna Evergreen, right?" Grace-May asked.

"Yep. You could probably even say I'm the playful sister," Anna said.

"Just realize we have rules," Grace-May said with a giggle.

[-] [-] [-]

Anna now understood what Elsa meant about the dorm rooms. It was slightly larger than her room at home, but this one was shared with six other girls. The beds were smaller too, but a good size and looked comfy. Anna did like bed curtains.

Each girl had her own space in the room. There was a changing area, a vanity, and a desk for them each. There were also a couple of tables in the center of the room. The chairs in here were nice, but they weren't as lovely as the common room chairs. They still looked comfortable. Anna picked her bed and Mary-Elizabeth ended up in one next to her.

Anna next looked into the bathroom and frowned. She was used to a lot more privacy than this. It was better than a very well cleaned and maintained public restroom, but it wasn't like her private bathroom back home. It didn't even have a bath tub.

"But what if I want a bubble bath," Anna thought out loud.

"That would be nice… I guess they went with function over form," Vanessa said. "The showers are roomy at least," she added.

"I guess…" Anna said. She was getting a better grasp at how different being royalty was. Her roommates were impressed with how big the dorm room was. Anna would get used to it eventually. She just wished she was sharing a room with Elsa instead. She really liked that when they were younger.

She frowned to herself.

It was her fault that came to an end when it did. If she hadn't been so foolish and rushed Elsa… Life could have been so much better for them both. They would've separated rooms eventually, but it would have been at a time they both felt appropriate. It wouldn't have suddenly happened over night. Anna woke one morning and was in a completely different room and alone.

"_Never again…_" Anna thought to herself. She was now a witch too. They were once again able to grow closer without secrets. She would be the best little sister ever and grow into a lovely princess everyone looked up to and depended on. She needed to make up for her past mistakes by being an even better Princess Anna and sister.

Despite such thoughts, Anna cheered up again and smiled brightly. She was here, at Hogwarts. Finally!

"You seem in a really good mood," Mary-Elizabeth said with her own smile.

"Of course, I am. We get to learn magic! I finally get to see Hogwarts. I don't have to spend most of the year away from Elsa. And… I'm getting to meet new people," Anna said.

"Speaking of…" Vanessa started with a mischievous smile. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!"

"Sounds fun," Anna said with a smile.

She wondered how Hufflepuff Truth or Dare would go. She knew a little how Ravenclaw Truth or Dare went. Elsa grumbled about Luna being too good at coming up with ideas for Dares and Truths. The now second year Ravenclaw knew how to bend the rules to get what she wanted, even if you said Dare instead of Truth. This did make their games with Luna a lot more interesting though.

"How do we pick who starts?" a girl with short blonde hair in tight ringlets asked.

"I'll write down a number between 1 and a 150. Whoever gets closest starts us off. If no one is withing 25 of the number, I'll go," Vanessa said.

"Seems fair," the blonde girl said.

Anna would get all of their names soon enough. She was just too excited about everything after getting placed in her house. She wasn't really paying attention to evreything. Her year seemed pretty big too. Cedric hadn't been surprised by that and briefly mentioned the last war.

Each girl wrote down a number after Vanessa finished her own.

"Alright… the winner and first to start us off is… Anna with 67," Vanessa said.

"Let's see…" Anna said in thought. She called out, "Vanessa."

"Dang… should have said I can't be the first one called," Vanessa said as the girls giggle.

"Too late now," Anna said in a singsong voice. "Truth or Dare?"

Vanessa was in thought for a moment. "Dare," she said giving a confident smile.

"I dare you to turn your hair bright purple!" Anna said.

"What?!" Vanessa asked in horror.

"Relax it is only for tonight. The spell is in this book," Anna said. She then handed over a book called 101 Simple Magical Joke and Tricks. There was a disclaimer inside which guaranteed they worked and didn't have long lasting effects… mostly.

"Okay…" Vanessa said as she looked it over.

"If you need me to cast it, I can," Anna volunteered.

"I'm Hufflepuff now. I will get it down. It isn't too hard," she said. She then nodded and gulped. "Pip Pippy Poppy Purple!" she said. As soon as she finished the last word, her hair turned bright purple. She was horrified as she looked into her vanity mirror.

"This is going to be so fun!" a different girl said cheerfully.

"Don't worry Vanessa. It will be back to normal tomorrow," Anna said with a giggle.

Vanessa gave a sigh. "That's Truth or Dare," she said.

She then brightened up and grinned. "Alright… Cathy," she called.

Cathy was a girl with fair skin and golden hair in cute braids. She gave a gulp. "Alright… Ummmm… Truth!" she called.

Vanessa grinned at her. "Have you ever walked in on your older brother?" she asked while waggling her eyebrows.

Cathy looked horrified. The other girls looked very curious. Anna was trying to figure out how pervy it was. Vanessa wasn't specific enough. Did she mean in the shower? While he was looking at a naughty magazine? With a girl? Something more personal? Maybe while he was getting "The Talk".

"_Ooooo that would be embarrassing!_" Anna thought to herself about the last idea and hid a giggle.

Whatever the case, it seemed obvious the first year Hufflepuff girls would get to know each very well tonight… Maybe a little too well.

* * *

A/N: This was mostly an Anna chapter. I wanted to show her experience of starting Hogwarts. I also wanted to take it as a chance to showcase Hufflepuff House in this story. I will again point out Anna won't be taking over the story. She will get some POVs and such. She may later take on a bigger side character roll, but she won't be at the level of Elsa and Harry, or the others.

It should be obvious, but I will have to use mostly OCs when it comes to students in Anna's year. I am not really a fan of using OCs, but there wasn't a choice here. It may be hard to believe, but Elsa's roommates are all characters from the wiki, even if they have very little characterization apart from Padma. And Padma doesn't exactly have much in the first place. In fact, few characters do outside of the main professors and the golden trio.

Pretty early on I decided to have Anna come to Hogwarts in third year. I felt it would be too harsh on Elsa if Anna didn't recover her memories. I also quickly decided to put her in Hufflepuff. I don't see Hufflepuff as a bad house, and neither does Elsa if you can remember that far back in this series.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hippogriffs and Grims

After the opening feast, Elsa was on her bed reading a book. It was very much an odd book, but it was pretty informative. It still seemed more like a prank item which just happened to also be actually useful.

"What book are you reading?" Padma asked.

"The Monster Book of Monsters," Elsa replied.

The other girls looked to each other in surprise. Padma then looked back to Elsa and asked, "You got it to work?"

"I did…" Elsa said carefully.

"What did you do?" Mandy asked.

Elsa was in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure my method would work for others," she decided to say.

"Can you try it with mine?" Padma asked.

Elsa thought this over. "I can try… I'm not sure how well it will work for your's though," she said.

"Then I will just have to read through it quickly," Padma replied. Elsa also gave a giggle. It was a rather Ravenclaw answer.

Elsa instead shrugged and took Padma's book. She let a giggle escape this time as she saw the book. Padma raised an eyebrow at her. "I did this same thing. Using something to keep it bound shut," she explained.

Elsa took the book and unbuckled the belt Padma used. The Monster Book of Monsters then started to growl. Elsa stared at it and her icy blue eyes glowed a little. The book seemed to whimper a little and shudder. "Will you behave?" she asked it in her Queen voice.

The book whimpered a little again and seemed to nod. Elsa then grinned and pet the cover. The book seemed to lean into it. "That ought to do it," Elsa said as the others looked to her in awe.

Padma's book was given back to her and it acted more like a pet dog than a monstrous book trying to snap at her hand. Padma was in awe as she looked it over. She carefully stroked the book's cover and it leaned into it as well.

The other girls looked to Elsa then. The Crown Princess sighed. "Alright. I'll do the same with your books," she said.

"You're the best Ravenclaw Princess ever!" Lisa said with a smile.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry and Elsa made their way to the Headmaster's office after breakfast and before classes. They saw Dumbledore leave soon after they started eating so they knew he would be in his office. Elsa felt they should inform the Headmaster how things changed for Harry. She however made sure they did so after it was all said and done. Harry found that a little curious.

They looked at the gargoyle and were surprised when it opened for them without a password. They ascended to his office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," they heard Dumbledore call to them.

"Ah. Mr. Potter and Princess Elsa. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as he offered them a seat.

"We won't take too much of your time. I just felt we should inform you Harry is now a Ward of the Crown of Arendelle," Elsa said.

"Is that so…" Dumbledore said in thought.

"I couldn't stay with the Dursleys any more, Professor. I know we talked about the whole protection thing, but things were only getting worse and worse there. The whole reason I accidentally inflated Aunt Marge is because she thought it great fun to encourage her dog try to bite my leg off all summer. I also couldn't stand her bad mouthing my parents and my mother in particular as well after all of that," Harry said firmly.

"I see…" the headmaster said as he looked the two over.

Elsa handed him a copy of the paperwork and everything. He looked it over and handed it back to her. Elsa then said, "I know you were concerned about Harry's safety from outside forces. However, this holiday break Harry will be coming to Arendelle and we will complete a ritual that will give Harry the same level of protection Anna and I enjoy."

Dumbledore was in thought on this. "Is what they say true about Arendelle? The effect it has on magic?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "It is. The protection you mentioned was already replenished for the year, since this mess very fortunately happened right after his birthday," she said.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in thought. He gave a sad nod after a moment. "I do wish things worked out better with your family, Harry. There really was no safer option at the time. I had to move quickly to make sure you were safe. I had thought your Aunt Petunia would come to love you as her own," he said.

Harry frowned. "I was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. The only reason I got a bedroom is because the first Hogwarts letter was addressed to me and said I was living under the cupboard. If it wasn't for that, I would still be living there, Headmaster," he said.

Harry would have said more in anger, but Elsa squeezed his hand briefly. It was like she was saying that was enough for now in this situation. Harry could see pushing further might be a bad idea. The Headmaster did seem genuinely upset hearing the truth.

Dumbledore looked pained at Harry's words. "As I said… There was no other choice, Harry." He then sighed. "Now, that isn't the case. Arendelle wasn't an option previously. I never even thought of trying to push for this either. I felt it was above my station to do so," he said with a weak smile.

"Over the course of my time there during summer, it felt more like a home than Privet Drive did. The King and Queen of Arendelle, despite running a country, were more like parents in that brief period of time than my Aunt and Uncle were all of these years. The Dursleys were the worst sort of people. If my mom had anyone else as relatives, your plan probably would have worked perfectly, Headmaster," Harry said.

"It is still unfortunate, but at least now we have a solution that is much better," Professor Dumbledore said. He then turned to Elsa. "I do wish you had consulted me sooner, but I am not in a position to make demands of Royalty," he said.

"My parents and I both felt handling this quickly and quietly would be the best option, Professor Dumbledore. Less chance for certain people to ask questions," she said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded to her in understanding.

Elsa then handed two more slips of paper to Professor Dumbledore. "These are our permission slips to visit Hogsmeade, Headmaster. I felt we needed to have this discussion before officially turning them in to you," she said.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing a real-life Magical Village," Harry said happily.

Dumbledore looked over the pieces of paper in thought. The dates did match up. This form was signed after the King and Queen became Harry's guardians. He then hummed and frowned a little in thought.

"This is a more delicate matter, but only because of the present situation. This is also under my jurisdiction and station as Headmaster. I feel we need to have extra precautions for at least this year, or until Sirius Black is caught again," Dumbledore stated gravely.

Harry didn't like his words. He was about to shout how unfair this was. Again, Elsa seemed to realize he was about to do something that might have been foolish and squeezed his hand. Harry understood she was essentially telling him to hear the Headmaster out first.

"What are you suggesting, Headmaster?" Elsa asked.

"I feel Harry should be escorted during any visits to Hogsmeade," he said.

"I will do so, since he is a ward of the Crown. I am in a way responsible for him as the Crown Princess," Elsa said.

"That can work, but only on the condition you allow a member of the staff to escort you both to and from Hogsmeade. I will ensure a member of our staff can fulfill this requirement for each visit. The Three Broomsticks is a good staging area for your return," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I can agree to that," Harry said easily. If it meant he got to go to Hogsmeade, he had no problems with this stipulation. He also really liked the idea of spending his Hogsmeade trips with Elsa.

"I can agree to these terms as well," Elsa said with a nod.

"I am glad to hear that! Hogsmeade is a delightful place. I feel it is good for everyone to experience it at least once while they are here at Hogwarts. Now then, if there isn't anything more you wish to discuss, I believe you two should leave. You do not want be tardy to your first class," Professor Dumbledore said in dismissal.

"Thank you for your time, Headmaster Dumbledore," the two said together as they left.

Dumbledore sighed once they left. He really wished things around Harry weren't so difficult. He also still found it hard to believe Petunia could treat her own family in such a way, despite what Harry says. He did however fully mean it when he said this was a better option. Many probably had other theories regarding his actions with young Mr. Potter, but he truly did care only for the boy's protection.

He did let slip a slight smile after a moment. It was good Harry was building bonds like this. He seemed to be building strong bonds as well. Professor Dumbledore was very certain Harry would be even more determined to do what was right when the time came.

He still hoped there could be some other option, if his worst fear turned out to be true. He found more time this summer to further his investigations on the matter of Voldemort's immortality. There were still too many options, but he had narrowed them down some.

Unfortunately… the remaining options were the worst of the possible options.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were following the most eager but unhelpful of portraits up to where Divination was to be held. It was knight on a fat pony called Sir Cadogan. Harry hated this climb already. He was thinking maybe it was better if he didn't take this class either. He would have done what he could to assure Hermione he wasn't just wasting the free period.

"Why does this class have to be in the ruddy tallest tower ever!" Ron complained.

"No idea. I just hope it won't be too hot inside the classroom. It is at the top of a tower and heat rises," Neville said in worry.

They soon came to a trapdoor and stared at it. "I never thought the entrance to a classroom would be through a trapdoor," Harry said.

Ron was the one to first open it and enter. He immediately realized Neville wouldn't be getting his wish. The room was hot, stuffy, and there was incense burning. The others followed him and Neville sighed. "I had to jinx it," he grumbled.

"Look at the Bright side…" Hermione started. "No Draco," she said.

"We won't have to worry about him and Ron getting in fights everyday then," Neville said.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"You know it's true," Neville said looking to him.

Ron frowned and then sighed. "He starts them… Half the time," he said. The others decided not to point out Ron starts them the other half of the time.

Ron and Harry were sitting at one of the small tables in the room on cushions. Their seats were at least very comfy, even if full chairs would be nicer. Hermione and Neville were sitting next to them at their own table.

It wasn't long after the classroom filled a woman descended from a ladder heading up even higher than the classroom. She was a thin woman with large glasses that gave her eyes a bug like appearance. She wore several shawls covered in sequins and a number of beaded necklaces and bangles of varying gaudiness. She had a scent of heavy incense and sherry.

"How nice to see you on the physical plane of existence at last. I have foreseen you all joining my class," she said in a voice she obviously made seem more ethereal.

Harry was thinking this class even worse an idea now.

"My name is Professor Trelawney. Many of you have probably never seen me before today. I find interacting on a regular basis with the physical plane at Hogwarts clouds my inner eye," she concluded in her introduction.

She seemed to glide around the classroom briefly and said, "Divination is one of the most difficult of the magical arts. I will warn you all… Should you not have the Sight. There is little I can teach you. Books and lectures can only take you so far in this field of study," she said as she sat on the biggest cushion in the center of the room.

Hermione looked worried at her words. She had never really been in a class where the teacher said as much.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. It could be possible Professor Trelawney was being truthful in her words. At the same time, it also made for a very convenient excuse on her part for students who didn't do well in the class. She could just say they didn't have the sight and thus it was not due her own failings as a Professor.

"We will first cover reading tea leaves. Next this term we will progress to palmistry," she said. Suddenly she looked sharply to Parvati. "Beware of a Red headed man, my dear!" she said.

Parvati looked to Ron with a distrustful look and scooted away from him. Ron gave her an offended huff.

"In the second term, we shall cover Crystal balls… If we finish fire omens," she said. She then took on a 'misty' look in her eyes and sighed before saying, "Before Easter one of our number will leave us forever."

A few people seemed to tense up to this. That was something both vague and troubling. There was no telling what she meant by that.

Professor Trelawney seemed unperturbed by the sudden atmosphere. "Would you be so kind as to pass me the largest silver teapot?" she asked Lavender Brown.

The girl thought she was in trouble for whispering to Parvati. Lavender seemed relieved she was just asked to pass something to the professor. She eagerly did so.

"That thing you fear will come to pass before October ends," Trelawney said in a mystical sounding voice. "Thank you, my dear," she then said kindly.

Lavender was now very worried. Harry couldn't help but feel there were a number of things she was now worrying about, each of them she was probably now dreading. It would be nearly impossible for at least one of them not to come to pass.

"Now then. Divide into pairs and collect a teacup each from the shelf. I will fill it. Then you shall sit down and drink it. Once you finish, swill the dregs around the cup three times with the left hand, turn it upside down on the saucer. Once the tea has drained away, give your cup to your partner and use pages five and six of Unfogging the Future to interpret the pattern," she instructed.

As the students got up, she stopped Neville and said, "The blue ones dear… I am rather fond on the pink ones. I can foresee you in particular possibly breaking at least one cup."

Neville frowned after she let go. He muttered about how he wasn't as accident prone as he used to be. He still grabbed a blue one just to be on the safe side. He also inspected it carefully to ensure it didn't have any cracks or signs of being close to breaking already.

"You have a crooked cross… But there's also this thing that could be… a sun?" Harry said unsure as he looked at Ron's cup. He looked into the book and nodded. "So… you're either going to suffer greatly through trials, or find happiness… Maybe both?" Harry said.

Ron nodded. "If both. Hopefully the suffering comes first. I'm pretty sure I'll be more than happy for it to end. You're good at this," Ron said jokingly.

Harry shook his head.

"Let's see…" Ron started. "This… looks like a hippo… That means… You will come into a great windfall of riches," he said.

"Yeah… When I turn 15, I gain access to my family's main vault," Harry said.

Ron grinned and said, "Hey! That means I'm right. I'm good at this too!"

Harry shook his head again, but couldn't help laughing as Ron did the same.

"Let me see that," Professor Trelawney said as she picked up Harry's cup. He looked into it intently.

She then swirled it around a few times...

"Isn't that cheating?" Ron whispered to Harry in a hushed voice. Harry did his best to hide a laugh as he gave a slight nod.

"Ahhhhh!" the professor let out as she fanned herself and gasped loudly. She got the entire class' attention. "Ohhh…. My dear dear child… I see… the Grim!" she said in a very dramatic voice.

"What does that mean?!" Lavender asked with a gasp of her own.

"It means… I cannot say… It is too horrible… Too tragic!" Professor Trelawney said. Harry got the feeling she was loving every minute of this attention. "It means… Death stalks you!"

Several students gasped to that. They looked to Harry with sadness and pity.

Harry nodded. "So, when is it supposed to happen?" he asked. A couple of students laughed at his blasé attitude after hearing his death foretold.

Professor Trelawney blinked at him. She turned up her nose. "The inner eye is not so exact," she said in an almost snippy tone. She then went over to talk to Parvati and Lavender who were both in awe of her 'prediction'.

"Yet she was able to tell Lavender her fear would happen before the end of October?" Hermione whispered with a frown. Harry nodded in agreement.

[-] [-] [-]

Despite Harry's less than worried manner at being told death stalked him, the students leaving Divination seemed subdued. Once they met the Ravenclaws outside of Transfiguration, Elsa looked a little worried. "What's gotten into everyone?" she asked.

"Apparently death stalks Harry because Professor Trelawney saw the Grim in his teacup," Hermione said with a huff.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. She predicted other things as well. One of them was someone leaving the class before Easter," Hermione continued.

Elsa giggled to that.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"That's the usual dropout rate of her class," Elsa replied.

"Not much of a prediction then," Neville said with a grin. He managed not to break a tea cup. He did notice the pink one he would have grabbed was actually cracked already.

"Sometimes it's more than one. I've also heard she does like to predict at least one student's death each year," Elsa said.

"I wasn't really bothered about it too much," Harry said.

"Yeah. He even asked her when," Ron said with a chuckle.

"What was her reply?" Elsa asked.

"The Inner Eye is not that exact," Hermione said in a voice imitating Professor Trelawney.

"Mighty convenient," Elsa said with a smile.

"Do you think it is all hokey?" Neville asked.

Elsa was in thought for a moment. She shook her head. "Prophecies do happen. There's even a part of the Ministry set aside to record them. However, they aren't something that can be forced, nor are they easy to see. In fact, the one who makes the prediction is rarely aware they made such a prediction. That is why they are recorded," she said.

She then smiled to them and added, "I do consider the class more or less worthless. There is a reason I didn't want to take it."

The group walked inside and noticed a cat siting on Professor McGonagall's desk. "I recognize that cat," Ron whispered to the others.

Hermione giggled as she said, "It did scold you on our first day of Transfiguration in first year."

As soon as the class was gathered, Professor McGonagall turned back into her regular self. "Students. What you just witness is a very advanced form of transfiguration. Many of you may already know what an animagus is. For those who don't, it is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal. Just one animal though. It is also illegal not to register your animal form with the Ministry of Magic," she said.

She then frowned as she noticed a lack of reaction from her class. Usually her students were impressed with her going between forms. "What is the matter?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to die sometime. No idea when though," Harry said.

"Ah. Divination I take it," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death," Lavender said in worry.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "She does so every year. As Mr. Potter pointed out… She conveniently never predicts when it is supposed to pass. None of the students she has previously predicted would die, have done so as of yet," she said.

The class seemed to feel at ease after that. Professor McGonagall then continued with her class as usual.

[-] [-] [-]

After lunch, Harry was excited they had Hagrid's class. He was even more excited to see Elsa and the rest of her Ravenclaw girls waiting to walk to class with them. He was not happy when he heard Draco let out a loud laugh at something Crabbe said.

"Oh great…" Ron muttered.

"That's trouble…" Harry agreed. He was pretty sure Draco would go out of his way to ruin the class for Hagrid. The blonde Slytherin never hid his dislike of the giant of a man.

Elsa let out a sigh. "I'll be attending this class with Draco," she said.

"What?! Why?" Harry asked. He may have sounded more upset at that than he meant to sound.

"Someone will have to keep in line," she answered.

"Why you though?" Harry asked.

"I may have concerns about Hagrid teaching a class, but I do want him to have a chance. It is his first class," Elsa said.

Harry frowned to that as she and the other Ravenclaw girls made their way over to Draco and his goons. Harry could see where she was coming from, but he didn't like it at all. To him, it felt as if Draco was being rewarded for his constant bad behavior. When he saw the blonde Slytherin smile all smug like once Elsa walked over to him, Harry was further sure Draco was being rewarded.

"Are those… Hippogriffs?" Hermione asked in awe once they were close.

"That they are!" Hagrid said jovially as the students gathered. "Good to see ya all. hippogriffs are mighty fine creatures. Beautiful, they are. But as I'm sure you all read in yer books, they should be treated with respect," he said.

"About that…" Draco drawled out. He then looked at his tightly bound book in confusion. "How do you open these things?" he asked.

Harry wanted to hate Draco for such a question. He wanted to point out Draco was being an even bigger prat and thus Elsa shouldn't spend the class with him. Sadly, he had to admit it was a legitimate question.

"Ye have to stroke the spine…" Hagrid said with a slight look of worry.

"Or have the Ravenclaw Princess sort them out for ye," Morag said with a big grin.

"They're actually cute once they behave. Kind of like pet dog," Lisa said smiling at her well-behaved book fondly. She then gave it an affectionate pet and the book seemed to purr.

"Maybe I should volunteer my services in dealing with the books," Elsa mused out loud. Several looked to her keenly. "In exchange for a piece of chocolate of course," she concluded with a big smile. Her roommates laughed to that.

Hagrid seemed to brighten a little at that. "Now then… With hippogriffs, like I said. They are dangerous, but only if ye offend them. If ye are careful and treat them with the respect they deserve, they are amazing creatures. If ye are really lucky, they might even let ye fly with them. They're faster than most brooms, and can fly much higher," Hagrid said to the class.

Harry wasn't sure about that. It might be faster than a broom, but he would much rather have a broom he could control than an animal with a mind of its own. He still nodded enthusiastically and smiled to Hagrid. He really did want Hagrid's first class to be a resounding success.

"When approaching a hippogriff, ye gotta keep in mind they are right proud. You always wait for them to make the first move. If ya don't, it might just be the last thing ye ever do. Keep eye contact with them at all times. You walk towards one and ye bow and wait. If they bow back, then ye can touch 'em. If the hippogriff doesn't bow back, then ye best back away," Hagrid explained.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked.

No one seemed eager to volunteer for this. Not even Hermione made a move, and she was usually the first to throw up her hand when a professor asked a question. Harry decided he should volunteer to go, especially when he saw Elsa whisper something to Draco which he nodded to.

"I'll go," he said as he stepped forward.

"Great on ye, Harry. Come over here ta Buckbeak," Hagrid said as he gestured to the one closest to him.

Harry had to admit the creature did look majestic and proud. He could also see a keen intelligence to it. He walked forward keeping eye contact with Buckbeak and then gave a bow. He stood there for a few moments without a response from the majestic beast.

"Ahhh… Yeah. Best back away," Hagrid said.

Before Harry could, Buckbeak gave a bow in return.

Hagrid grinned. "Good. Now then approach him carefully," Hagrid instructed.

Harry did so. Harry reached out a hand and Buckbeak leaned into it. Harry carefully pet the creature. It was surprising how nice and soft his feathers felt to Harry's touch.

"Good! See. That's how it is. Five points ta Gryffindor," Hagrid said with a grin.

Harry kept petting Buckbeak. A few students seemed to feel a little more at ease with Harry's success. "I think ya could fly him," Hagrid said.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to do this. Again, he wanted to make sure this first class went really well. Otherwise he wouldn't ever be able to get over Elsa spending it with Draco.

It took a little time, but soon enough Harry was sitting atop Buckbeak. He didn't let it show that he wasn't exactly comfortable with this. Buckbeak's body was very smooth and sleek. It was a fine coat to be sure, but that meant it might be easy to slip off in Harry's mind.

"Now then. Off ye go!" Hagrid said as he gave Buckbeak's hindquarters a pat to signal for the hippogriff to take flight.

Buckbeak charged forward and soon his massive wings spread out. It took only a couple of beats of his mighty wings before they were high in the air. The takeoff was impressive. The flight was fast.

Just as Harry feared though, it felt anything but smooth and controlled to him. He much preferred his Nimbus to this. The beats of the massive wings made the flight uneven. Harry also found it difficult to keep his grip.

Buckbeak took Harry around the Black Lake three times in record speed. Harry did almost enjoy that, but the rest of the ride wasn't so pleasant. He was very grateful once the hippogriff came into a landing. He still feared how rough it would be for him. Harry was correct with his worry. It wasn't at all graceful like a broomstick when landing, even if he stayed on the creature.

Harry got off with unsteady legs. He was thankful to be back on ground. He refused to show his discomfort though.

"Good job! Magnificent flying, Harry! Take another five points," Hagrid said with a big grin.

Harry just gave a nod as he caught his breath.

[-] [-] [-]

"That doesn't seem too hard," Draco said with an air of arrogance.

"Only because he listened to Professor Hagrid's words and followed his instructions," Elsa said.

"But it's the oaf… You even just said you weren't sure this was how a Professor should start their first class," Draco said with a frown.

"I do have my concerns with Hagrid as a Professor," Elsa started. "But I never doubt his expertise when it comes to magical creatures," she said pointedly.

Morag nodded and added, "I wouldn't test it if I were ya. I rather like my neck attached to my shoulders."

Draco swallowed and decided maybe he should be careful and not try anything. He was Heir Malfoy. He should not let arrogance turn to foolishness. He followed Hagrid's instructions as he, Crabbe and Goyle took to Buckbeak's side. He felt it was obvious this one wasn't about to try and bite his head off. The one with the gold feathered head however seemed to not bow to anyone.

That was until Elsa approached it. Draco and the rest of class watched in awe. He was even further convinced there was something extra special about the Ravenclaw Princess. It seemed even the hippogriff could pick that out.

Elsa approached the hippogriff with gold feathers. She was prepared to bow to him, but instead the hippogriff surprised her and everyone else when it bowed to her first. She still bowed in return as the hippogriff approached her. She reached out a hand and it leaned into her touch.

Harry was surprised, but decided it made sense in a way. He figured the hippogriff could somehow sense Elsa was Royalty or something. He didn't know how else to explain what he saw.

"Well… I'll be," Hagrid couldn't help but quietly say in awe. "That there is something of legends… Seems our Ravenclaw Princess again proves she lives up ta her nickname," he said.

"Does it mean anything?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shrugged. "I'd say it means something. Can't tell ya what though," he answered.

"What do the legends say?" Harry asked.

"They say hippogriffs and most magical creatures will act differently when there is one of the Old Blood before them," he said.

"What is the Old Blood?" Harry asked. He remembered hearing Draco mention that when he and Ron sneaked into Slytherin last year. It was the reason Draco took so much interest in Elsa.

"Like I said. Legends… Ain't never really heard of someone with the Old Blood. For the sake of arguing… It means their family… their blood. Goes back all the way to Magic's first awakening. The first sources," Hagrid said.

"Sources?" Harry asked. He remembered Arendelle was supposed to be one.

"Magic came from somewhere. Sources are where it first came from. So, the legends say," he explained.

"Is it true?" Harry asked.

Hagrid seemed in thought while he watched over the class. "Sources exist. Ain't no one who can say when or where they come from. Ain't no one who can date when magic first came about. There's just guesses about the first witches and wizards, and they aren't even sure on that," he said.

Hagrid then left to make some rounds among the students.

It seemed the first class of Care for Magical Creatures would be a success. Harry still didn't feel it was worth letting Malfoy spend it with Elsa as company. "_Am I just jealous?_" Harry couldn't help but wonder.

A voice told him he wasn't just jealous. It said he knew what Draco wanted with Elsa. It told him he was just worried for Elsa.

Harry decided to ignore the other voice that replied and said she was far more capable of caring for herself than he was. It also pointed out she knew that about Draco and wouldn't be fooled by him. That voice was hinting that Harry might just be jealous.

The green eyed boy did not like thinking there was truth in that second voice.

[-] [-] [-]

"Can you believe that…" Ron said shaking his head. It was the next day after their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. "Of all the luck…" he said again.

"I may be wrong… But for some reason… I think it males far too much sense it was a Slytherin who did it," Neville couldn't help but say.

Unfortunately, in Hagrid's second class with the fourth years, a Slytherin didn't heed his instructions. The Slytherin said he would be telling his parents about this and he was sure they would have words with the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He ended up getting bitten by Buckbeak.

"Even after Elsa went through all that trouble and suffered Malfoy yesterday," Harry said with a scoff.

"I agree it is terrible this happened, but you make it sound like she was having her arm twisted off," Hermione said.

"She bloody well stayed by Draco the whole lesson," Harry said as if that was proof it was just as bad.

Hermione frowned. "I know how it is with him, but… well… I mean," she didn't really want to say it.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked sternly.

She sighed. "Well. They've always gotten along alright. She's even friendly with him. I mean she is more of a friend with us, but that doesn't mean we're her only friends. She can even reign him at times. He'll outright act almost sufferable around her," she said.

Harry scoffed. "That's only because he sees her as a means to further prosper his family," he said heatedly.

Hermione gave a frown. She looked like there was something more she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. "Let's just get to our class. I'm really looking forward to Ancient Runes!" she said.

"How are you even going to it and Muggle Studies?" Ron asked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Ron. We'll be seeing you later," she said.

Ron frowned but nodded as he went back to their dorm. He had a free period now. He did still feel a little left out he was the only one not in Runes.

"Draco better not be in this class too," Harry said as they made their way to Runes.

Hermione shook her head at his behavior. Harry was acting rather childish. She was a bit surprised by it. She just didn't fully get why it was he acted this way. Harry was never fond of Draco, but his recent behavior was more reminiscent of Ron than his own.

When they entered the classroom, Harry looked around and seemed to brighten up. He started to smile as he saw Elsa and the other Ravenclaw girls. "Good Morning," he said brightly to them and Elsa in particular.

Hermione blinked and seemed to have a moment of epiphany. She got it now. She still didn't approve of his behavior though. This was not the way to act around a crush.

"Hello Harry," Elsa replied with a smile as he sat down next to her. The other girls said hello to him as well. "Are you looking forward to this class too?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure about it at first, but I'm really looking forward to it now," Harry said with a smile.

"I bet you are," Hermione muttered to herself and almost giggled at him.

"I've heard Professor Babbling is really good. I've heard she really knows her stuff," Mandy said excitedly.

Morag smirked as she said, "I've heard she's young and many of the boys seem to really approve of her. Heard she's in her early twenties."

Lisa giggled as she added, "I'm surprised Seamus isn't taking the class then."

Hermione was about to argue and say that was unlikely to be a reason to take a class. She shook her head and instead said, "That does sound like something he would do."

The other girls burst out laughing to that in agreement. Hermione was still surprised how Ravenclaw girls seemed like normal girls. She still couldn't get over how they weren't always burying their noses in a book or studying all of the time. She still at times wondered what it would be like if she went to Ravenclaw with Elsa.

"She is young… and beautiful…" Neville said in a low voice as a young witch made her way to the front of the class. Hermione was a little shocked Neville said something like that. She was momentarily worried about something, but soon focused on the professor.

"I am Professor Bathsheba Babbling. Good morning, class," she said in a pleasant voice.

"Morning, Professor Babbling!" the class replied.

Hermione was a bit surprised many of the guys seemed to be extra eager to greet her properly.

Professor Babbling was a beautiful witch with a fair complexion. She had long dark blonde hair with blue eyes. She also had a very jealous worthy figure, truth be told.

"In this class, we will first cover the basic runic language. There is more than one and many can be tweaked in a way to seem more original in their language. However, they are all based on the basic and ancient runic language," she explained.

Elsa put her hand up eagerly.

Professor Babbling seemed a bit surprised by a student already asking a question. "Miss Evergreen?" she asked. Most of the staff knew who it was the students referred to as the Ravenclaw Princess. Admittedly… Elsa did look very much like a princess in her demeanor and looks.

"When you say the basic and ancient runic language, does that mean it is the first?" she asked.

Professor Babbling studied the girl. "It is the oldest most of the magical world is aware of, but there is much debate and evidence to suggest it too is derived from something more ancient. We are talking very ancient. It is even theorized the runic language it is based off of came from the very beginnings of magic," she said excitedly.

The class was in awe of this.

"However… that is for true masters with plenty of free time to debate mostly. The Basic and Ancient language we will be learning is very ancient as well. It even predates the Egyptian runes that are so famously studied. This means most runic languages are based off of the one we will learn," she said.

Hermione was getting really excited now. She was relieved to see the Ravenclaw girls were as well. She liked the idea she wouldn't be the only one excited for the class here.

Harry was very interested in this class already. He was pretty sure even Ron would be after hearing that tidbit, with the way he talks about Bill. Harry also realized it would require a lot of work. That is something Ron might have trouble with. Ron wasn't stupid or a slacker really. He was a fun-loving guy who preferred to take things easy when possible though.

"We will eventually learn how to work with runes and how each of these runes can be connected to one another. It may seem a bit tedious at first, but once you get over that and have the basics… You will easily understand how amazing and interesting they are. You can even have a lot of fun them once you learn enough," the young professor said with a smile.

"Now then… Let's first take role," Professor Babbling said.

[-] [-] [-]

Elsa was beaming after their first Runes lesson. "I can't wait to learn more!" she said excitedly.

"This is probably the most excited for a class we've seen you since first year," Lisa said smiling.

"It's Runes!" Elsa said in explanation. "Professor Babbling seems really nice too," she added.

Neville gave a chuckle. "I am going to have so much fun teasing Seamus about how he missed the class with probably the youngest professor and she's a witch," he said.

"I do hope that isn't the only reason you seem to be enjoying the class," Hermione said neutrally.

Neville frowned at her. "Far from it. It is a nice little bonus, but I wanted to take this class before learning much about Professor Babbling," he said.

Hermione didn't say anything as they all continued to walk.

A few moments later when Harry looked back to where Hermione was walking. He was surprised to see she disappeared. She then a couple of seconds after that seemed to come from a different hall and slip in behind them again.

"Where were you?" Elsa asked Hermione.

Hermione blinked a couple of times and took interest in the books she was carrying as she said, "I was just right behind you all."

"No… you disappeared for a moment," Harry said to her.

"We need to get going or we'll be late to our next class," she said as she marched forward.

Harry and Neville frowned to each other for a moment. "See you all later," Harry said to the Ravenclaw girls as Neville nodded with him. The two boys then parted their company.

"So… Anyone want to take bets of if Snape will finally reveal himself to be warm and fuzzy on the inside after all?" Mandy asked looking seriously.

"We all know that's a fool's bet," Lisa said with a shake of her head.

Mandy then dropped her serious face and giggled as the others joined her.

* * *

A/N: Since I have been getting a number of questions regarding this… I will answer it here. I have not given up on this series and I won't be. Yes, I have been uploading a new story lately and it is a fairly sizable one. But it is merely being brought over from a different site, where I've had it for a year. Uploading it here has had little affect on the update speed of this story.

What has had an affect on the speed of this story, is the fact I've started posting sooner in the process than the previous books in this series. Those books I was very far along in the story before I started posting chapters. That is why they seemed to be updated about once a week. This story I started posting sooner than that. I just felt it was time to start posting it instead of waiting until later.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How to Handle Boggarts

It was finally time for their new DADA class. Harry and the others were curious how it would go this year. Professor Lupin made quite the positive impression when he chased away the Dementors from the train.

"What are you doing with all of those books?" Ron asked as Hermione came to them with a bigger book load than usual, even for her.

"I do have more classes than you," she said with a slight frown.

"I'm talking about how we just have DADA left before lunch today," Ron said.

"Oh…" Hermione said in shock. She then knit her eyebrows and said, "I'll meet you all there… Save me a spot."

"You know we will, Hermione," Elsa said giving her a friendly smile as she joined the others just as Hermione left.

"That's suspicious…" Ron said.

"You talking about how she seemed to be mixed up on classes?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

It was very rare, meaning it hadn't happened until now, that Hermione didn't know exactly what classes they had.

"She does have a heavy course load, even if it is a mystery how she is taking them. We should keep an eye on her. She might have bitten off more than she can chew with her course load this year," Elsa said in worry for her friend.

[-] [-] [-]

Hermione managed to come to DADA with a minute and a half to spare. She was huffing a little as she sat down beside Elsa. Elsa smiled to her and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "You made it in time," she said.

Hermione nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "I did kind of have to book it. I think I made it so quickly because of our workouts," she said.

"Well. We better get them started once again next week then," Elsa said. Hermione just nodded to her friend. Elsa let her have to first week back off to get used to a schooling schedule again.

"Alright, Class!" Professor Lupin said after he quickly got their attention. "Get up! We're going to the teacher's lounge for class today. There's a boggart!" he said excitedly as he got them all to follow him out.

The students were excited about this. They figured they would spend the first day of class going over the course goals for the semester. That was how things went so far during DADA. Admittedly, they only had two years of experience with the class, but both previous professors left much to be desired.

There was an unpleasant surprise when they came across Peeves. It was yet another oddity because Peeves usually didn't mess with professors directly, much less during a class. "Loony Loopy Lupin. Loony Loopy Lupin," Peeves sang at him.

"I'd get that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you. Mr. Filch does need to get his brooms. I'm sure he'll be more than eager to bring it up with Professor Dumbledore if you don't," Professor Lupin warned.

"Loony Loopy Lupin. Many say his bark is worse than his bite," the poltergeist sang.

"Pay attention class. It seems you will learn a bonus spell. It is quite useful," Professor Lupin said. He raised his wand and then said, "Waddiwasi!"

The gum shot out of the keyhole and straight up Peeves nostril.

"Brilliant!" Seamus said as Peeves shot off backwards through the corridor.

Once the class was in the teachers' longue, they saw Professor Snape sitting at a table looking as sour as ever. He snapped shut the book he was reading and looked to them.

"Professor Snape. Are you going to observe today?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I'd rather not. This lot leaves much to be desired. They're more likely to gossip than actually pay attention," he said as he looked to a whispering Parvati and Lavender. The two girls swallowed nervously.

Professor Snape stood up to leave. He looked like there was something he wished to say, but after a quick glance at Elsa, he seemed to change his mind. A few caught this and were burning to whisper about it, but Lupin got their attention.

"Now then, Boggarts are magical creatures that love dark and enclosed spaces. Wardrobes," Lupin pointed to the one behind him which was shaking a little as if on cue. "Under sinks, behind beds and so forth. I once saw one that took up residence in a dirty clothes hamper," he said.

A few students snickered to that.

"Yes. That one was surprisingly easy to chase away," he said as a few more snickered louder to that. "This one moved in yesterday and I asked the Headmaster if I could use it for my first class. Before that, what is a boggart?" he asked the class.

No one was surprised to see Hermione's hand shoot straight up. "Miss Granger," Professor Lupin called to her.

"They're shapeshifters. They take on the form of your fears," she said.

"Correct. No one knows for sure if boggarts actually have an original shape themselves. They immediately take one based on your fears when they come out of their hiding place. The leading theory is they are merely a formless mass of magical energy. However, he have the advantage here. Can you tell us why, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry was a little caught on the spot being called out directly. Perhaps Professor Lupin heard Hermione would answer all questions if given the chance, so he was picking out students to avoid that. Harry soon figured out an answer though. "There are a lot of us. So, it won't know what form to take," he replied.

"Correct! It is for this reason it is best to have company when dealing with a boggart. Many witches and wizards will even throw parties to deal with one. Good spirits and laughter are the boggart's weakness. It will get embarrassed and flee away once it's had enough," he said.

"How do we laugh at it though?" Seamus asked.

"Good question, Mr. Finnegan. There is a spell you cast on it while visualizing a way to make it into something funny. Boggarts also take on the weakness of what they turn into as well, even that is not an optimal solution," Professor Lupin answered.

He then withdrew his wand. "Now for the spell and wand movements," he answered. He showed them the wand movement a couple of times and called out, "Riddikulus!"

"Give it a try, class," he said to the students.

They did so a few times until he nodded in approval.

"Okay students. Form two lines. I'll let the boggart out whenever you step up for your turn. Remember the spell is 'Riddikulus' while you think of how to make it funny," he explained one last time.

"Mr. Longbottom. Would you care to start us off?" Professor Lupin asked.

Neville nodded a little nervously as he stepped forward. He was thinking what would be his fear. He did have a few. Perhaps in another life it would be something like a professor… Professor Snape to be precise. Neville didn't really fear him now though, especially because of the confidence he found in Potions thanks to his extra lessons with Elsa.

"On the count of three…" Professor Lupin started.

Neville narrowed his eyes. He did have an idea now. The idea was Voldemort's followers coming back to power… He had a feeling Professor Lupin didn't quite know what he was getting himself into by starting with Neville.

"One. Two…" the professor counted.

Neville quickly got an idea on how to make them funny. He tried not to laugh about it yet. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Three!" Professor Lupin called out and opened the wardrobe doors.

There was darkness for a moment. Several people gulped. It was a darkness light couldn't pierce. Then a form stepped out.

A masked Death Eater came out looking menacingly at everyone. Several were frozen in fear. Professor Lupin regretted not first asking what Neville's fear was. He was prepared to step forward and deal with this unforeseen problem.

Neville persisted though. "Riddikulus!" he shouted in determination.

The from of the scary Death Eater transformed before their eyes. Instead of the frightening skull mask, it was wearing a horse feed bag. It also had on what Dean had a few times described as a Beer helmet. The robes were no longer a dark and terrifying black. They were instead tie died with large purple lettering that said, "I Heart Muggles and Beer!"

The class, minus a few 'esteemed members of society', burst out in laughter. The 'esteemed members of society' were angry. They were especially angry because they couldn't exactly lash out at Neville. They and their families had put so much stock into the whole "Imperius Defense" purposefully getting revenge for this would not sit well. It would bring up questions best avoided.

There was also how Neville had become more competent with magic and he wasn't the easy target he was back at the start of first year. That was before taking into account some of his associations as well. Plus, the Longbottom family were again becoming a more formidable house, not just his grandmother.

They simply took note and decided once their time came again, they would deal with him for this insult.

[-] [-] [-]

The class had been interesting so far, but Elsa kind of dreaded her turn which she felt was coming up since about half of the class had gone already. She wasn't really sure what her greatest fear was anymore. It used to be easy. It was losing Anna or anyone else important to her, but after seeing how her powers had grown and what she did to the Acromantulas last school year... For better or worse, Elsa was in a way becoming more afraid of herself.

"Miss Evergreen. You're up!" Professor Lupin called to her.

Elsa swallowed nervously as she stepped forward, but no one noticed. There did seem to be a bit of curiosity to the flow of the room she noted. Elsa guessed she could understand. Many people wondered what scared the Ravenclaw Warrior Princess, or however her nickname had changed by now.

"Ready?" the Professor asked.

Elsa nodded in reply as she readied herself for the unknown. She was actually more curious about it than she probably should have been. Maybe it would show her how powerful she could become and she could use that to adjust her training in advance. Change her fear into conviction.

The doors to the wardrobe opened.

There was an icy mist that filled the room and people shivered, even if they weren't fully sure why. Elsa knew though. Her idea bout her greatest fear was confirmed knew. It made sense to her. She did feel even less threatened by other things lately.

The class was stunned and confused when they saw a coldly beautiful Elsa walk out of the wardrobe. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She was beautiful, exceptionally beautiful, but she also had a rather cold smirk as she looked around at the room. She raised a hand.

Elsa's eyes widened as she raised her wand ready to use the spell, but she couldn't think how to make this funny. Luckily the boggart didn't use any magic. Instead it looked to Elsa and gave a dark giggle Pansy wished she could pull off.

"What do you intend to do?" Boggart Elsa asked as she stepped closer to Elsa and seemed to radiate power.

A few of the students closest to Elsa took a step backwards. They didn't like this dark version of their famed Ravenclaw Princess.

Draco was watching from the back with extra interest. This could possibly be proof to his theories regarding Elsa. He was further convinced siding with her would be more beneficial to his family.

Some 'esteemed individuals' were even more certain it would not be wise to lash out at one of Elsa's closet friends. It didn't matter how sacrilegious they felt his mockery of the Death Eaters was. Many debated how powerful Elsa was, this seemed to in a strange way confirm to them just how much she had to her.

Elsa finally had an idea. It wasn't necessarily funny, but it just might work. "Riddikulus!" she shouted as her wand radiated power.

There was a pop sound and instead of an older and scary Elsa there was an Elsa teddy bear. It was similar to the one Anna owned, but larger. The teddy bear next spoke in a cute squeaky voice, "Hi! I'm Elsa. I love warm hugs!"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle a little. Some others did as well. Surprisingly, several of the girls thought it was adorable and awwwed at it. This reaction caused Elsa to blush for some reason.

It seemed the reaction was enough. The boggart quickly stumbled back into the wardrobe. It seemed afraid the group of girls would give it a warm hug and hair brushing ambush.

"That was interesting," Professor Lupin said in thought. "Ten points to Ravenclaw for a unique approach, Miss Evergreen," he said as the next student stepped forward.

[-] [-] [-]

Harry started to frown as the class continued. It seemed Professor Lupin was keeping him from taking a turn. He didn't mind just watching the others at first. He found Elsa's boggart interesting and figured out what it might be. Now however, he wanted his own turn. He didn't want to be the only one who didn't get a chance in the class.

As Lupin kept skipping over him, Harry couldn't help but wonder, "_Does he know what I fear? Does he think I'll just collapse this time?_" Harry knew it was a stupid idea. He doubted Professor Lupin could just read his mind like that.

Harry's fear was different from what he first thought it would be. At first, he feared a Voldemort returned to full power. Then he remembered what happened on the train and how it felt. Harry hated that more than facing Voldemort.

On the train, he was helpless. When facing Voldemort, whom he had defeated twice now, not counting when he was a baby, Harry didn't mind that as much. He still dreaded Voldemort's return. With Voldemort, he could at least do something or try to.

When it came to the Dementors, he couldn't.

He knew things on the train could have been worse, but for some reason sitting near Elsa and Anna seemed to lessen the effect. He wasn't sure why. He just knew he almost collapsed, but just almost. He was still helpless to the robed figures, and that truly scared Harry.

Ron was next. Harry already knew what it would be with Ron.

A giant spider, but still smaller than the Acromantulas in the forest, appeared. Harry's guess was proven true. Several of the girls screamed as the thing moved forward, but still much slower than the ones in the forest.

"Take off its legs…" Ron muttered before he shouted out "Riddkulus!" and the legs disappeared.

That didn't have the effect Ron thought it would. The legless spider clicked and clacked as it rolled over to Lavender Brown, causing her to shriek out and jump backwards and almost right into Seamus. Lavender then seemed to decide grabbing on to Seamus was the best defense at the moment. Seamus didn't seem too bothered by her choice of action.

The spider's body kept rolling and soon it was right in front of Harry. "_This is my chance!_" he thought as he got ready. The spider was surrounded by mist and just as a skeletal hand reached out from a robe.

It vanished!

Everyone tried to look around to see what happened to it. They saw Professor Lupin looking at a simmering silver orb floating above them. It almost looked like a moon peaking from behind clouds.

It briefly changed into a disco ball. The boggart then vanished and was again replaced by Seamus' banshee.

"It's confused! This is good! Everyone, use the spell if it turns into your fear," Professor Lupin said as Seamus cast the spell. This time he gagged it with a very fluffy pink Christmas stocking.

It turned into a giant spider again, but this time Ron had a better idea that actually worked. A shout of "Riddukuls!" from Ron and the spider was suddenly wearing roller skates and having a comically bad time trying to keep its balance.

It turned into a few others and everyone kept laughing as they made it look ridiculous. Finally, it turned to Neville again. "Riddikulus!" Neville shouted as his tie-dyed Death Eater appeared again.

This time the words on its robes said, "Love and Peace! Hug a Margarita!" The thing vanished entirely as Neville laughed out loud in both humor and triumph over it. He had faced his fear twice now and come out on top.

"Great job everyone!" Professor Lupin said to the class. "Ten points to Neville for finishing off the Boggart. Five points to each Hermione and Harry."

"I didn't do anything," Harry pointed out.

Professor Lupin looked to him and said, "You both correctly answered my questions at the start of class."

He turned his full attention back to the class. "For homework, read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me. Due Monday. You are all dismissed for lunch," he said. The class cheered as they got ready to leave.

Everyone was talking excitedly on the way back to the classroom where they left their bags. They kept comparing boggart stories and everything. Seamus added the usual color and flare to his retelling. Lavender was walking closer to him than she usually did. Something the Irish boy really seemed to like.

There was one thing all of them agreed on. "That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts class we've ever had!"

Harry meanwhile gave a sigh. "I just wish I had a chance to tackle it," he answered when Hermione looked to him questioningly.

"I do too," Hermione admitted with a frown.

"I can't imagine what would frighten you," Neville remarked.

Ron snickered as he said, "Probably a piece of Homework that only got nine out of ten. Or Elsa out scoring her on a test, even with extra credit."

Hermione frowned to that and swatted him lightly on the arm causing Ron to snicker more.

[-] [-] [-]

As they got their bags from the classroom, Harry noticed right away Elsa wasn't anywhere to be found. He saw her bag on her desk. He had a feeling he knew what was up.

He turned to the others and said, "Go on without me. Elsa seems to have left her bag. I'll get it and find her." Ron and Neville both nodded and left while Hermione stayed.

"That doesn't seem like her…" Hermione said with worry once it was just her and Harry.

"I've got this. Don't worry about it. Don't bother her about it either," he said to her. Hermione seemed to understand what he was getting at and so she begrudgingly left it to him.

Harry grabbed Elsa's things. He then thought where she might be. He got an idea and nodded to himself. Harry pointed his wand to Elsa's bag and whispered, "Sporing".

It was one of the few spells he got the chance to learn over the summer. Sadly, he had to focus more on basics first. Vitus insisted. For Christmas and next summer, Harry would be learning a lot more of Arendelle magic though.

Elsa's bag glowed and Harry put on the magic blindfold he got in the chamber. He could soon see clearer than ever once more. Everything was sharper and clearer and stood out so well. Harry once again found himself wishing he could see this way all the time, even if it was just meant for training. He focused on the bag's glow and a trail appeared before him to follow.

It wasn't long until Harry found Elsa. She was in an empty classroom on the floor above. Harry knocked on the door after taking the enchanted blindfold off. "It's me," he said before entering the room. He saw Elsa sitting in a desk looking out a window. He came over to her and soon felt a slight chill around her.

He knew that was usually a bad sign. It was proof her powers were leaking and that leak was usually associated with her stronger emotions. These leaks didn't happen often, but they had been happening more lately, if Elsa was to be believed. Harry was glad it wasn't as bad as when he found her last school year after the letter from her family. That turned out to be wonderful news in the end. It still wasn't good it was happening now.

Harry came over and placed a hand on her shoulder after putting her bag on the desk. Elsa looked to him and gave a slight smile. Her powers seemed to stop leaking as much. He sat down next to her.

He conversationally asked, "So your greatest fear is yourself? Or is it your powers?"

Elsa gave a sigh as her body seemed to slacken a little. "It's myself. Or more specifically… What I could become," she said.

"I see," Harry said remaining mostly quiet. He learned over summer Elsa was fortunately the type to talk when she needed to, if she trusted you completely with the matter. Harry counted himself lucky to have such an honor, given he knew most of everything about her now.

"My powers are growing. Growing even more than they did in the past, including summer before second year. I no longer fear losing control of them. I fear what will happen if I use them too much and give myself fully to them. It doesn't help that I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to fully embrace them after the ritual I went through over the summer. But after last school year… I'm worried about myself some," she said.

She was letting Harry fill in the blanks here. He did know about their battle in the chamber, but he didn't know about her massacre of the Acromantulas. She still thought that was the best option. It was not something she wished to share with others though. She feared what they would think if they knew what she did, even if she doubted her friends were big fans car sized man eating spiders.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I can kind of see that, but what exactly was the boggart?" he asked.

"Me. Fully unleashed. I guess you could say. What would happen if I chose to embrace darkness a little and then more? What if I gave into the calling of magic that surrounds us all?" she asked.

Elsa sighed. "Vitus is training me in the ways he was trained. I asked him to do that and my doing so is as good as a Royal Decree. I don't regret it. You and I both know Voldemort is returning. That's why you started your own training with Vitus."

She looked to Harry seriously and said, "I want to be ready and fully capable. His followers won't hold back on people when they start their attack. I feel this whole 'light' versus 'dark' thing is rather silly in a way. If you know what I mean."

"I get you there. I don't think it is that simple either. I don't fully believe in the whole turn the other cheek process. I'm sure it will be an actual war and we should not take it lightly by always choosing the supposedly higher road. Many times that encourages those coming after you," Harry said.

Elsa felt relieved hearing that. Maybe she wasn't as far gone as she thought. "I don't want to go all evil or anything like that. However, I won't try to be a goody two shoes either and limit what I do to defend myself and those I care about," she said.

She clutched her hand in a fist and placed it over her heart as she said, "But I worry. It feels really good using my powers. I love not having to hide them as much with you knowing about them and Anna having her memories back."

"I know how strong they are and I have a good idea how powerful they will become. I'm very certain I'm not exaggerating when I say in a few years even Voldemort, at his full power, would fear getting on my bad side," she admitted.

Harry was shocked to realize he didn't doubt her word. He saw her go toe to toe with school boy Riddle. The real deal would be more powerful, but Elsa definitely had that fight in the bag. It was only the specific circumstance of Diary Riddle that let it continue as long as it did against her. There was also how she was just a second year student then, and Riddle was in his later years at Hogwarts after having learned you knows how many dark and powerful secret magics.

"I don't want to become Boggart Elsa. She knew she already won. She knew we were all at her mercy and it wasn't just because she had an ego like Voldemort. It was simply a fact of the universe. And she loved being in that position," Elsa said a little darkly.

Harry gave Elsa as much of a hug as he could with her choice of seat. He then said to her, "You're forgetting something, Elsa."

Beautiful icy blue eyes looked to him in hope.

"You aren't alone. Just like you proved to me when we first heard about the prophecy from Dumbledore. You aren't doing this alone. You have me. You have Anna. You have Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna. Hell, you have all of the other Ravenclaws in your year, especially the girls. We won't let you go down that dark path you fear you could go down," he told her with certainty.

Harry remembered what the sorting hat told him last year as he hugged her. It was so obvious now who it was referring to when it said one of his friends was already on their path to greatness beyond most others. He could fully appreciate that choice of wording.

Elsa had her powers, which were amazing. She was a Crown Princess to a powerful nation and she was training herself to be even better. He also realized what it was the hat meant when it said they could all become something far worse than Voldemort. Just like he vowed to himself, Harry would do the same for the others. He wouldn't choose an evil path and he would be there for his friends so they won't either.

Elsa felt much better hearing Harry's words as he hugged her. She realized he was right. She wasn't alone. She cared about a lot of people and those people cared about her. They would help her just as she would help them. Elsa tightened the hug for a minute before releasing it. She gave Harry a beautiful and warm smile as she said, "Thank you for that. I really needed to hear it."

Harry felt elated at how he helped Elsa. He liked helping his friends, but it felt even better helping her. Perhaps it was because of how close they were after trusting each other even more after the chamber. Maybe it was because of how much her family was helping him and he wanted to help them just as much in return.

It could also be Elsa's powers provided undeniable proof of how much his words meant for her. The room no longer felt uncomfortably cold and instead felt pleasantly cool. A much better result by comparison.

"So, what was your boggart going to turn into?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing as profound or deep as yours," Harry said giving a chuckle.

He turned serious as he answered her question, "I was thinking Voldemort at first. Then I remembered the train. It was going to be a Dementor. Voldemort I can at least do something against. Dementors not so much it seems. I really don't like how they affected me. I barely kept from collapsing because it seemed your powers partially protected me, if that makes any sense."

"I don't know about the part regarding my powers. I don't like them either though. Some might say your answer is actually more profound or deep," she said before clearing her throat.

She then spoke in a voice sounding sagely and mysterious. "Your fear is the concept of fear and nothing else. Conquer that! And you have the key to life's meaning."

"Something like that," she then said in her normal voice with a smile causing Harry to chuckle.

"They didn't really seem to bother you too much, at least compared to everyone else," Harry said.

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe you're right my magic protected me. They use icy cold with their powers and the cold doesn't really bother me anyways. I could literally dance around naked in the coldest blizzard the world has to offer and I would be fine."

Harry briefly had a dazed look as he envisioned Elsa doing just that. It both annoyed and relieved him the snow and wind seemed to magically hide certain parts of Elsa's naked body. Harry was really glad Elsa was looking away in thought when that vision came to him. He was pretty sure he would have been blushing in a manner Ginny from last summer would have pitied.

"Then again… It could be what their powers showed me. My most horrible experience is when I accidentally almost killed Anna. I've lived with that memory all of these years. It doesn't scare me, because I use it as motivation to improve my powers and control. It helped me further Anna was right there and holding on tight," Elsa said.

She looked to Harry. "With you it's different. You sort of see the moment when Voldemort killed your parents. But you were so young at the time it only partly forms. I think that's why it affects you the way it does. For better or worse, you can't even get a clear picture, so it is both confusing and scary and the Dementor's magic makes you feel really unnaturally cold like it does with everyone else."

Harry frowned at that in thought. It made sense. He still didn't like it.

Elsa was also in thought. "There is something that can be done about it though. The ministry deals with them on a regular basis. Professor Lupin also dealt with them on the train."

"I'll ask Professor Lupin then. I was meaning to speak with him and ask why he didn't let me have a turn with the Boggart. I think I know the answer to that question, but I'll still ask him. Then I'll ask him about defending against Dementors," Harry said.

Elsa nodded in agreement to that. "And if that doesn't work for some reason. We can look it up in the Archive together," Elsa added.

Harry was a little surprised by that. "I can see your mysterious archive that seems to always have all of the answers?" he asked in exaggerated awe.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Of course, you can. You are a ward of the Royal Family. I may have to set it up, but I see no reason you wouldn't be able to use it just as much as Anna and I can." She then gave him a look and said, "Just don't go and rub it in Hermione's face."

Harry couldn't help but almost smile as he said to her teasingly. "I'm not the one who keeps bringing it up in front of her and pretends not to know where it is."

Elsa blushed and said, "It isn't like that…"

"Is that so?" Harry asked in a disbelieving voice.

Elsa was both blushing and giving him a small pout at the moment. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Elsa's pout deepened. He thought it just made her look cute. He wasn't taking more chances though.

"We should probably get going," Harry said, hoping she wouldn't actually get angry at him. He was pretty sure she would be if he kept at it.

Elsa stopped blushing and her expression returned to normal. "It is lunch after all, so you're right," she said as she stood and picked up her bag.

"I finally get why you aren't impressed with the food at Hogwarts. You get to enjoy wonderful meals and feasts all the time," Harry said as they left together.

"True. But I do really enjoy the atmosphere of the Dining Hall with everyone there," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled in return. "I do as well," he said as he sneaked one last quick half hug, thinking it would help Elsa. She seemed to like it and at least didn't complain at his maneuver.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't really think of something else for Elsa to see in her Boggart. It may seem too obvious to some, but I felt it made the most sense. Elsa is already very powerful and will only grow more powerful. I keep thinking back to how she managed to accidentally freeze all of Arendelle when she had no practice with her powers, even if she was older than she currently is in this story.

It also took me a while to figure out what Neville's new fear would be. I loved the scene with Snape in his grandmother's dress and stuffed vulture hat, but that didn't feel right for this story. Neville is by no means a fan of Professor Snape, but he knows how to deal with him and the lessons with Elsa really helped his confidence a lot.


End file.
